Nobody knows
by elominnie
Summary: AU Clexa: Lexa, jeune dirigeante d'un magasine féminin aux multiples secrets, finit par collaborer avec une de ses employés depuis 8 mois, Clarke, qui amène un brin de nouveauté à l'entreprise. Une forte complicité va finir par émerger mais les deux jeunes femmes connaissent les difficultés d'une relation patron/employée...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les loulou:) J'espère que vous allez tous bien^^ Je vous ai quitté il y a peu avec ma première AU mais voici donc la seconde qui j'espère, vous plaira^^ Je pars dans un environnement totalement différent que celui que j'avais exploité avec le monde des affaires et une relation entre patron et employé. Tout ne sera donc pas comme vous l'imaginez simple mais l'amour triomphe toujours:)**

 **Pour le titre, j'ai choisi une chanson de ma chanteuse préférée, j'ai nommé Pink. Je sais pas si vous connaissez ou non, mais je trouvais que les paroles collaient bien avec mon histoire, fin vous allez voir au fur et à mesure :) Bonne lecture^^**

POV Clarke

-Clarke, tu n'as plus que trente minutes, alors dépêche-toi de finir ta page au lieu de tourner comme un lion en cage! _Cria mon supérieur de l'autre côté du couloir._

-Oui oui! _Affirmais-je en étant le plus assurée possible._

Quand enfin il s'éloigna, je me laissais enfin sombrer à la panique. _Respire Clarke, respire. J'ai trente minutes devant moi pour réparer la plus grosse boulette de ma vie et espérer ne pas être renvoyée. Mais pourquoi ai-je deux mains gauches putain?! Non Clarke, arrête de penser au problème, réfléchis plutôt à la solution. Oui j'ai cassé ma pellicule ayant les seules copies de ma photo spéciale journée de la femme. Oui je n'ai que trente minutes pour trouver de quoi la remplacer sur ma page du magasine. Oui je suis vraiment dans la mouise._

Je travaillais comme photographe dans le plus grand magasine des alentours, dans la plus grande ville nommée Polis, dirigée par la plus jeune et importante dirigeante de magasine pour femme, et j'avais commis la plus grande boulette qu'on puisse faire ici! Mais quelle était-elle? Roulement de tambours...et oui mesdames et messieurs, c'est gâcher le numéro spécial journée femme! C'était ma chance en plus. Ma chance de faire mes preuves dans ce magasine en tant que grande photographe et de, peut-être, pouvoir enfin rencontrer ma grande patronne mais non. C'était la première fois que Kane, le dirigeant de la rubrique photographie du magasine, m'avait laissé la responsabilité de la photo la plus importante de notre treizième rubrique et j'allais le décevoir et me faire renvoyer. _Non non Clarke! C'est pas le moment de baisser les bras_... Je me décidais enfin. Au lieu d'une photographie, ils auront un dessin. Je n'avais plus tellement le choix à présent. Je pris donc ma tablette graphique, réfléchis cinq minutes à ce que je pouvais dessiner pour représenter la femme sous son meilleure jour et commençai. Au bout de vingt minutes, je terminais de le peaufiner, l'enregistrais sur mon PC et l'envoyais en urgence à l'imprimeur par PDF. Je rejoignis Kane pour lui dire que l'imprimeur avait tout et qu'il pouvait aller signer le BAT (bon à tirer) comme nous étions la dernière rubrique à avoir terminé le numéro spécial. Il souffla un ''et bah c'est pas trop tôt'' avant de rejoindre l'imprimeur. Une fois chose faite, le numéro serait tiré en quelques milliers d'exemplaires pour Polis et ses alentours. C'était le magasine féminin incontournable puisqu'il n'était pas centré seulement sur la mode, sur les mannequins pesant moins lourd que mon gros chat d'appart, ou encore les adultères de stars. Non. Ce magasine était pour toutes les femmes. C'était le symbole du girl power alors imaginez l'importance de ce numéro spécial et donc l'énorme gaffe que j'avais commise. Je pouvais dès à présent ranger mes affaires et chercher un nouveau travail, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'un simple dessin pourra faire passer le manque de la photo des plus grandes dames de Polis...

Je rentrais ainsi chez moi, dépitée. La sentence tomberait le lendemain, quand ma supercherie serait vue au grand jour. Je n'avais plus qu'à me souhaiter une bonne fête devant Netflix avec mon pot de glace, mon gros chat, et mes deux colocataires qui, elles, ne perdraient pas leur job au magasine. Car oui, mes deux colocataires travaillaient également chez Heda, nom du magasine et de l'entreprise, censée représentée le girl power, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Octavia travaillait dans la rubrique sport. Elle donnait des conseils, de nouveaux exercices et les vêtements au top adaptés pour rester tout de même sexy comme sportive. Raven, elle, travaillait dans la rubrique technologie et innovation. Tout ce qui touchait à la mécanique, elle était incollable et travaillait donc à la rédaction des articles concernant les nouvelles technologies qui voyaient le jour à Polis et ses alentours. On avait toutes les trois été engagé en même temps, il y a déjà près de huit mois, grâce à Kane, le nouveau copain de ma mère, qui nous avait pistonné. Il m'avait trouvé ce boulot, m'avait fait confiance pour que je perce dans la photographie, et je venais de tout bousiller par ma maladresse...

Arrivée chez moi, je tombais épuisée sur le canapé, pris mon magasine fétiche dans mes mains et regardais la photo de couverture. C'était le tout premier magasine de Heda et c'était Lexa Carey, la dirigeante, qui posait pour la première, et seule fois au final, sur ce premier numéro en businesswoman avec son tailleur strict, sa chemise blanche entièrement fermée et ses lunettes de secrétaire sex..secrétaire tout court. Raven et Octavia choisir ce moment-là pour arriver et s'étaler sur le canapé, et sur moi par la même occasion, dans un bruit sourd. Je les poussais du mieux que je pouvais, désirant pouvoir respirer à nouveau avant de m'exclamer:

-Bordel les filles je ne suis pas à ce point invisible?!

-Oh pardon Clarke, on t'avait pas vu... _souffla Raven, grand sourire._

Je les fusillais du regard et Octavia me prit le magasine des mains. Après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me demander:

-Encore en train de fantasmer sur la patronne?

-Je ne fantasme pas sur elle! _M'écriais-je, rougissante._

Les deux roulèrent des yeux et je me corrigeais:

-Il est vrai qu'elle est belle..bon elle est magnifique même, mais c'est pas mon type et vous le savez.

-Ton type c'est belle brune sportive, mignonne, responsable mais un peu fo-folle pour suivre tes délires...une fille comme moi en fait, _sembla réaliser Octavia_. Mais désolée mon chou, je ne suis pas du même bord que toi! _Rigola-t-elle._

Je lui frappais l'épaule avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête et d'ajouter:

-Elle semble trop stricte et coincée pour son jeune âge.

-Mais ses beaux yeux et son air mystérieux t'attirent n'est-ce pas? _Demanda sérieusement Raven._

-Oui, il y a bien un côté chez elle qui m'attire, mais en même temps, oui, c'est une bombe cette fille. Mais faudrait que je la vois en vrai pour vraiment en juger, _répondis-je honnêtement._

Je ne pouvais rien leur cacher. Elles étaient les premières à avoir su mon homosexualité quand nous avions seize ans. Je sortais avec Finn pour sauver les apparences mais elles avaient clairement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et m'avaient poussé à rompre et à m'assumer. Aujourd'hui, 23 ans, toujours célibataire mais sortie du placard comme on dit, j'avais eu des aventures mais jamais rien de sérieux. Je n'arrivais pas à tomber amoureuse et les filles finissaient par se lasser, surtout que je n'étais pas moi-même en leur présence et cela se faisait ressentir. Oui, j'attendais mon "âme sœur" si on peut dire ainsi.

Je soupirais doucement et alla me chercher un grand pot de glace et trois cuillères avant de lancer Orphan Black et de m'installer confortablement entre mes deux meilleures amies. Au bout de trente minutes de film, Octavia coupa la série et Raven se tourna vers moi et me demanda:

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien rien, _répondis-je, mentant du mieux que je pouvais._

-Bon allez, ça fait trente minutes qu'on a lancé l'épisode et tu n'as toujours pas ouvert la bouche et ça, c'est mauvais signe! _Argumenta Octavia._

-Je suis juste fatiguée, _soufflais-je._

-Ne nous mens pas Princess! _S'écria Raven._

Les deux me couvaient d'un regard inquiet, enchaînant à tour de rôle leurs arguments et je finis par avouer:

-J'ai fait une grosse boulette aujourd'hui. Je vais me faire renvoyer à coup sûr...

-Quoi?! _S'écrièrent-elles en même temps cette fois-ci._

Je me sentais comme prise au piège entre deux tranches de pain de mie. _Bonjour, je suis un jambon qui a perdu son job..._ Je m'expliquais:

-J'ai échappé ma pellicule avec la photographie que j'avais prise et que je devais envoyer à l'imprimeur...

-Qu'as-tu mis alors à la place, _souffla Octavia, horrifiée._

-J'ai dessiné... _répondis-je, honteuse._

''Oh'' est le seul mot, si on peut appeler cela un mot, qu'elles purent souffler. J'approuvais et remis en marche l'épisode, câlinée cette fois-ci par mes deux meilleures amies qui ne savaient plus quoi dire pour me réconforter et qui optèrent donc pour un big câlin. J'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais me tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais je ne serais pas seule...

POV Lexa

-C'est quoi ça! _M'écriais-je, révoltée._

-Un dessin je suppose... _répondit Marcus._

-J'ai bien compris que c'était un dessin Marcus, mais pourquoi est-il à la place de la photographie des grandes dames de Polis que j'ai eu tant de mal à réunir pour l'occasion? _Demandais-je, sarcastique._

-Je..je ne sais pas.. Lexa je vais parler à Clarke pour...

-Clarke? _le coupais-je, perdue_.

-La fille qui a fait ce dessin, _répondit-il._

-Je suis désolée Marcus mais c'est une erreur que je ne peux pas tolérer. En tant normal, j'aurais pu fermer les yeux, mais là, c'était le numéro spécial le plus important de l'année, celui où on a le plus d'acheteurs puisque mon magasine est le symbole du girl power. J'ai mis des semaines à réunir ces dix femmes dont tu connais les exigences pour qu'elles prennent une stupide photographie et je me retrouve avec un dessin! _M'exclamais-je à nouveau avant de reprendre plus doucement._ Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir lui annoncer qu'elle est renvoyée. Pour la peine, dis-lui qu'elle sera payée pour tout le mois et non ces deux seules premières semaines...

-Bien, c'est..gentil...Clarke était là depuis huit mois. Ces deux semaines de plus payées lui permettront je l'espère de rebondir pour trouver un nouveau job, _affirma-t-il._

-Bien. Tu peux disposer... _soufflais-je avant de retourner à mon bureau_.

Je m'assis, remis mes lunettes bien en place et regardais le dessin qui me faisait face. Il était vraiment magnifique malgré qu'il semble inachevé. On voyait au centre une femme à moitié de profil ramenant son bras vers son visage, montrant son biceps en rapport aux photos slogans des femmes travailleuses des années 50. Elle était peinte de différentes couleurs qui semblaient naître en elle et irradiées tout autour d'elle comme une aura. Rapidement, je compris que chaque couleur symbolisait un domaine, allant de la justice à l'amour. Ce dessin représentait purement et simplement la femme mieux qu'aucune photographie n'aurait pu le faire. Cette Clarke avait de l'or entre les mains. J'espérais qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Cette photographie était attendue de bien des fidèles de mon magasine dont ces dix femmes qui ne pourront être que vexées d'avoir été évincées de la page leur étant consacrée. Avant l'entrée de Marcus, presque tous mes chefs de rubrique étaient venus s'insurger contre cette femme qui avait osé aller contre les plans de ses supérieurs. Je ne voulais pas semer la discorde et avais donc dû prendre la décision de la renvoyer. Cela me faisait de la peine. Je ne connaissais certes pas cette fille personnellement, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle livrait un morceau d'elle à travers ce dessin, et cela me touchait. Je soufflais donc à nouveau. Il n'était vraiment pas facile de diriger un magasine aussi réputée maintenant. Plus de deux ans que je tenais ce magasine et jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Le seul scandale était dû à mon jeune âge. Beaucoup de rumeurs contre moi se répandaient. J'avais beau faire la sourde oreille, tout n'était pas totalement faux...

Le lendemain, alors que je rangeais mes quelques dossiers, Marcus fit irruption et me posa un document sous les yeux. Mes yeux semblèrent quitter leur orbite quand je vis que nous avions battu un record de ventes et c'est alors que je lus les commentaires. Le dessin de Clarke avait eu tant de succès que la majorité des review que nous avions tournait autour de celui-ci. Une retint mon attention: «Enfin un peu d'originalité chez Heda avec l'art symbole de la féminité». Je n'en revenais pas. Comme moi, les lecteurs semblèrent grandement apprécier le travail de la femme que j'avais renvoyé hier. Je levais les yeux vers Marcus et avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, il me devança :

-Oui tous les papiers sont signés,Clarke ne fait plus partie du magasine...

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. L'histoire se met doucement en place. Merci à Edas44 et GeekGirlG pour leur idée qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour que je sache si l'idée vous plaît ou non, je dois admettre que je ne suis pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là. Portez-vous bien et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! J'espère que vous allez bien^^ Moi, ça va nickel et c'est grâce à vous. Je pensais pas que cette ff plairait mais j'ai l'impression que oui vu les review que j'ai eu, merci beaucoup à vous de prendre le temps de me laisser un avis, j'étais vraiment pas sûr de moi. J'essaie de poster souvent donc mes chap sont un peu court mais ça fait durer le plaisir et ça fait que je peux publier fréquemment malgré mon planning (je vous avouerais que ce chapitre a été entièrement écrit en cours...mais c'était un cours sur Musset...je connais déjà par cœur Musset ;) ) Donc voilà, cette ff m'inspire, je suis à fond et j'espère que vous aussi. Bonne lecture :)**

POV Clarke

J'étais bel et bien renvoyée depuis hier maintenant. Après avoir pleurée toutes les larmes que je pouvais verser et m'être presque flagellée de ma stupidité, me voilà avachie comme à mon habitude sur le canapé, vêtue de mon shorty et débardeur Les Minions, mon gros chat sur moi, devant un épisode de Once upon a time. Regina avait toujours le don de me faire sourire, surtout en Evil Queen. J'aimais ses sarcasmes et puis, cette femme, il faut l'admettre, est juste magnifique. Je m'étais coupée du monde, refusant de voir le scandale que mon dessin avait dû faire dans le magasine. Ma patro...euh ex-patronne devait en ce moment même essayer de désamorcer la bombe que j'avais posé à mon plus grand désarroi au sein de l'entreprise Heda. Tandis que je piquais un cookie dans l'assiette car oui, maintenant, j'avais le temps de faire de la pâtisserie, j'entendis sonner. Cela ne pouvait pas être mes deux amies, elle était au magasine. Oh mon Dieu ! Ma mère et ses visites surprises ! J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur pour qu'elle puisse entrer et je commençais par ouvrir les volets partout, aérer vite fait et ranger rapidement, sachant que je n'aurais que deux minutes pour qu'elle est le temps de prendre l'ascenseur. C'était bien la première fois que je rêvais qu'il soit en panne celui-là. J'arrangeais rapidement ma coiffure et me dirigeais vers la porte. Tant pis pour le pyjama, ma mère m'avait déjà vu dans de biens pires vêtements. J'entendis toquer et ouvris rapidement en disant :

-Maman tu pourrais prévenir avant de...venir à l'improviste...

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge quand je vis qui se tenait devant moi. J'avalais difficilement, blêmissant à vue d'œil. C'était la première fois que je la rencontrais mais je n'avais aucun doute sur son identité. Tailleur serré, chemise cette fois-ci rubis, talons hauts, lunettes à monture épaisse et surtout, un regard émeraude à couper le souffle. Merde ! J'avais devant moi ma patronne...euh...ex-patronne. Je déglutissais, me disant que le scandale que j'avais dû provoquer avait fait plus de dégâts que je pensais pour que la dirigeante elle-même de l'entreprise, qui était réputée pour ne jamais quitter son bureau, se déplace jusqu'ici. Je m'écartais donc, l'invitant à entrer avant de souffler :

-Mlle Carey, je...je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part peut-être toutes mes plus plates excuses. Si je dois rembourser les pertes que j'ai dû provoquer, je trouverais un moyen. Je pense pouvoir...

-Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? _Demanda-t-elle, étonnée._

Je haussais les sourcils, totalement perdue pour le coup. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir en virant mon gros chat du canapé et m'assis en face sur un fauteuil. Quand elle fut installée, je répondis :

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Mlle Griffin, votre dessin a provoqué un record de ventes. Il a eu tant de succès qu'il s'est propagé un peu partout dans tout l'état. Vous avez apporté un renouveau que je n'attendais plus!

-Que...quoi pardon? _Bégayais-je, n'y croyant pas._

-Je suis extrêmement désolée de vous avoir licencier, je n'avais sur le coup pas le choix. Face à cette erreur monumentale que j'ai fait, et au vue de l'impact plus que positif qu'a eu votre dessin pour mon magasine, je vous supplie d'accepter de revenir. Vous seriez bien sûr gradée. Je ne sais pas comment encore intégrer vos dessins, mais je trouverais! Acceptez-vous ?

-Bien...bien entendu.. _m'entendis-je répondre, mon esprit étant à des années lumières, commandant une étoile filante plus loin dans l'espace._

-Écoutez. Je dois vous dire quelque chose avant que vous n'acceptiez vraiment. Je ne dois pas profiter du fait que vous ne soyez au courant de rien. Vous devez avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de prendre votre décision.

Elle souffla et reprit :

-Vous êtes maintenant très demandée dans pas mal d'entreprise et dans l'art également. Vous avez de l'or dans les mains et j'ai perdu tout droit sur vous hier quand je vous ai licencié. Vous avez le choix désormais. Ne vous précipitez pas dans...

-J'accepte toujours, _la coupais-je._

-Une réponse non réfléchie... _continua-t-elle doucement._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'une façon trop mignonne en souriant légèrement avant de reprendre contenance et de se lever pour prendre quelques papiers que je m'empressais de signer dès qu'elle les eut posé devant moi. Après avoir mis un point final, je lui demandais :

-Quand pourrais-je revenir?

-Dès maintenant si vous le souhaitez. Je retourne au magasine. Je peux vous y conduire, _répondit-elle sobrement._

-Merci beaucoup, _soufflais-je avant de la suivre vers la porte._

Elle me regarda alors de haut en bas et me dit, se contenant de rire il me semblait :

-Peut-être devriez-vous vous changer ?

Je baissais alors les yeux sur mon pyjama et rougissais grandement. Je bafouillais une réponse avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain tandis que ma patronne me dit qu'elle m'attendait dehors. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme cela que j'imaginais notre première rencontre, surtout vêtue ainsi. Je m'habillais donc prestement, Mlle Carey m'attendant à l'extérieur. Je sortis donc, légèrement maquillée, bien mieux habillée, rejoindre celle qui me mettait dans tous mes états...

POV Lexa

Pourquoi je lui avais proposé de venir avec moi ? Pourquoi j'étais ainsi avec elle ? Je devais garder mon masque imposant si je ne voulais pas gâcher tous mes efforts de ces deux dernières années. Cette fille avait le don de me faire perdre mes moyens. Non mais un petit shorty et un débardeur quoi, comment étais-je censée la regarder dans les yeux ? Elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques et vraiment hypnotisant. Son attitude enfantine était vraiment trop adorable. C'était vraiment une grande enfant, fraîche et mignonne, qui pourrait oui, apporter un vent de nouveauté et de fraîcheur au magasine...mais loin de moi. Je ne savais toujours pas la place que j'allais lui confier, mais il faudrait qu'elle se trouve le plus éloignée de moi. Ce n'était pas le temps pour moi de fendre le masque ou je prenais le risque de tout perdre. .. L'arrivée de Clarke coupa court à mes pensées. Je l'invitais à entrer dans mon Audi tandis que je prenais le volant. Je nous conduisais en silence jusqu'à l'entreprise, ne sachant quoi dire pour briser la gêne qui nous entourait. Pourquoi me perturbait-elle tant ? Je n'avais aucune peine avec chaque chef de rubriques à interagir alors qu'est-ce qui me bloquait avec elle ? Enfin on arriva au parking de l'entreprise. Je me garais, sortis, récupéra mes affaires et lui fis signe de me suivre. On prit l'ascenseur pour arriver au dernière étage, où mon bureau et celui des treize chefs de factions se trouvaient. Jamais elle n'avait dû monter si haut. Chaque étage représentait une rubrique. Le rez-de-chaussée correspondait à l'accueil des quelques visiteurs, l'imprimerie se trouvait au sous-sol et donc les bureaux les plus importants se trouvaient ici. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, brisant à nouveau la gêne entre nous, je la conduisis vers la salle de réunion où tous mes adjoints attentaient. Je pris place sur mon siège et invita Clarke à s'asseoir à son tour. Quand le silence revint, après un moment de surprise et de consternation de certains de mes collègues, je pris la parole :

-Bien. Mlle Griffin a accepté de revenir travailler chez nous malgré la concurrence. Comme vous le savez, ses talents artistiques pourraient amener un peu de nouveauté au magasine. Maintenant, il nous faut trouver un moyen de l'intégrer.

-Je pense qu'elle pourrait tout simplement avoir une page parmi ma rubrique où elle pourrait dessiner ce qu'elle souhaite ou alors ce que désire nos lecteurs, dans la mesure de ses possibilités, _proposa Marcus_. On pourrait travailler ensemble à l'élaboration des sujets et photographies de ma rubrique où on lierait la photographie et le dessin.

Chacun prit alors la parole, donnant son opinion sur cette proposition. Beaucoup rappelèrent qu'elle n'avait que huit mois d'expérience et qu'elle était jeune mais je finis par élever la voix. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je dis :

-Cette idée me convient. Mlle Griffin ?

-Oui ? _Hésita-t-elle, embarrassée du regard de tous sur elle._

-Ce choix vous revient, _la poussais-je._

-Cela me convient. Je pense pouvoir apporter cette nouveauté dont vous parlez par mes dessins et je pense être capable de m'adapter aux désirs des lecteurs, _affirma-t-elle plus fermement._

Je souris légèrement à sa réponse avant de me tourner vers mes collègues et de dire :

-Bien, la question est réglée, vous pouvez retourner à vos affaires. Kane, à toi de t'occuper de Mlle Griffin.

Il hocha la tête et se leva, faisant signe à Clarke de le suivre mais avant qu'ils puissent sortir, ma sœur, jusque-là silencieuse, lança :

-Clarke ?

-Euh, oui ? _Répondit cette dernière en se retournant._

-Est-ce que tu saurais faire des plans pour un visuel du magasine dessiné selon des idées exprimées ? _lui demanda-t-elle, tandis que je la fusillais du regard._

-Comment cela? _questionna-t-elle, semblant perdue._

-Et bien, je suis chef adjoint de l'entreprise et j'ai donc une tonne de boulot mais comme je sais faire des schémas pas trop mal par informatique, ma sœur, enfin, Mlle Carey, _dit-elle en me pointant_ , me donne ses idées de l'agencement du prochain numéro et moi je transcris tout par informatique. On donne le résultat à chaque chef de rubrique mais c'est parfois très approximatif, les schémas informatiques n'étant pas très précis. Donc, je me demandais si tu pouvais me remplacer sur ça. Tu sais dessiner, et moi j'ai pas mal de boulot et ça me libérerait plusieurs heures. De plus, je pense que ça arrangerait pas mal mes collègues d'avoir un dessin schématisé clair à la place d'un schéma informatisé brouillon. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, cela te fera pas mal d'heures de plus, surtout le soir, où ma sœur a le plus d'idées. Mais c'est vrai que ça m'arrangerait drôlement. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

-Euh oui, d'accord..je vais y réfléchir, _répondit-elle avant de sortir à la suite de Marcus._

Dès que tous furent sortis, je retenais ma sœur avant de fermer la porte. Je m'exclamais alors :

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment._

-Donner une partie de ton job ici à quelqu'un sans expérience que je...que tu ne connais pas! _M'insurgeais-je._

-Eh doucement. Calme-toi. On en avait déjà parlé rappelle toi. Je ne suis plus capable de faire ce taf là et celui de chef adjoint. J'ai de moins en moins le temps de me libérer et tu m'as promis qu'on trouverait quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Je sais qu'on a toujours agencé le magasine ensemble, mais on ne pensait pas à l'époque avoir tant de succès. Je ne peux plus tout gérer. Cette fille semble tombée du ciel. Elle arrive vraiment à pic. Avec ses talents, tu pourras être encore plus précise sur ce que tu veux, elle pourra placer des dessins sur plus de pages ou entre des paragraphes à la place de ces étoile ridicules, elle va embellir grandement le design du magasine. Ça fait deux ans qu'on est sur le même modèle, il est temps de changer un peu et d'y apporter une touche d'esthétisme. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est notre renouveau cette fille. Mais avec seulement un dessin par numéro, ça va plaire une semaine aux lecteurs puis ils vont se lasser et peut-être vouloir plus. Il lui faut donc plus d'importance et tu sais que j'ai raison. Il faut faire vivre ce magasine et non se contenter de le faire survivre par des coups de pub grâce à des célébrités que tu peines à ramener...

-Tu as raison, _soufflais-je seulement._

Elle sortit donc, souriant légèrement, me laissant seule dans le flou total. Oui Clarke pouvait apporter un coup de fraîcheur et d'esthétisme dans mon magasine. Mais cela signifiait qu'on allait travailler ensemble, plus étroitement. Cela voulait dire que je devrais un peu plus m'ouvrir pour partager des idées. Je soufflais longuement avant de rejoindre mon bureau et songeais qu'avec ma sœur, tout était tellement plus simple...

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai jamais été aussi vite pour écrire un chap mais j'ai eu un coup d'inspi en imaginant clarke rencontrée lexa en pyjama minions, et tout est parti, j'ai écrit le chapitre sur un fou rire de départ xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout autant, j'ai eu énormément de review, donc merci, ça me booste encore plus à pondre des chap plus vite pour vous les loulous donc merci :)**

 **xDinghy: Non mais Clarke, elle a buggué sur Lexa en tailleur, elle était en impossibilité total de réfléchir et de dire non à lexa xD Et je comprends parfaitement xD Contente que cette AU te plaise^^**

 **GeekGirlG:Bah encore une fois merci beaucoup et moi meme j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant xD**

 **SnowDrein:Ah merci beaucoup et oui, c'est petit et fragile ces conneries aussi^^**

 **MagRd : Et oui elle l'a rencontré ;) Oui non mais en fait tout est parti de regina de ouat, je me suis dit, tiens, si lexa s'habillait comme regina, et mon esprit pervers a buggé sur l'image donc voici;) Et oui, c'est trop bon Orphan Black quoi ****

 **PenguinOnFire : ton pseudo tout d'abord m'a fait mourir de rire, et j'étais en plein cours à ce moment là, et je me suis pas du tout fait remarquer...xD J'ai eu la chanson Girl on fire tout l'aprem en changeant girl par pingouin c'était génial xD Sinon vraiment merci beaucoup, ça m'a beaucoup touché ce que tu as dit, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite^^**

 **ShippingWarrior : la voici, j'essaierais de poster souvent^^**

 **:Oui, ça me fait du bien à moi de l'écrire plus meme qu'a vous de le lire je pense^^ Contente d'aider à travers mon histoire^^**

 **Edas44:Ah super, je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'ai fait te plaise, vraiment, j'avais la pression ;) Oui, non mais qui peut ne pas flasher tout de suite en voyant lexa, surtout en tailleur quoi ****

 **MaraCapucin : Yes I'm back ! Ah merci beaucoup, vous m'auriez manqué aussi si je n'écrivais plus quoi, mais je ne vous abandonnerais pas^^ Contente que l'idée te plaise en tout cas:) A bientôt:)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : merci beaucoup:) J'espère ne pas te décevoir^^**

 **Guest : (quel est ton nom ou ton surnom que je te reconnaisse quand tu mets un com?) sinon merci et oui, je continuerais, sans aucun doute, je suis super inspirée:)**

 **joie4 : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite^^ Je posterais assez souvent selon mon planning^^**

 **Voilà, merci a tous, aujourd'hui, ma boite mail était remplie de ''machin is new following...'' ou ''review of machin'' et j'en croyais pas mes yeux donc merci beaucoup et à très vite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette immense retard. J'ai eu pas mal d'exam et cette semaine je**

 **joue tous les jours dans des écoles une pièce de théâtre donc j'ai bien moins de temps que**

 **d'habitude. Je vais me rattraper promis^^ Sinon, un immense MERCI ! Vous êtes des fous !**

 **32 reviews pour mes deux premiers chapitres, je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux u.u**

 **Merci beaucoup, je vous aime, vous êtes géniaux:3**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, où leur relation va évoluer et où vous allez connaître la fameuse**

 **identité de la frangine de Lexa^^ Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, comme d'hab^^**

 **PS : Annonce à la toute tout fin, important, parle de ma prochaine ff que j'écrirais en meme temps que celle-ci^^**

POV Clarke

Cela faisait trois jours que je travaillais maintenant en collaboration avec Marcus. Cela me faisait bizarre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de mon peut-être futur beau-père mais tout se passait vraiment pour le mieux. Il était vraiment adorable avec moi et me formait rapidement et efficacement.

J'étais en pleine esquisse d'un premier jet pour le prochain numéro quand ma patronne passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et demanda si je pouvais me libérer cinq minutes pour la suivre. Je hochais la tête, déposais mes instruments de dessin et la suivis jusqu'à son bureau. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir d'un signe de tête, ce que je fis. Après deux minutes de silence, pendant que je vaquais mon regard à droite à gauche sur les rares éléments de décoration de son bureau, elle prit enfin la parole:

-Bien, je voulais savoir si vous aviez réfléchis à la proposition de ma sœur.

-Votre sœur? Ah euh oui je vois. Non pas vraiment. Fin je ne pense pas être capable de remplacer votre sœur je l'admets, _répondis-je, me mordant la lèvre, intimidée._

-Cela faisait un moment qu'on parlait de la remplacer parce qu'elle n'a plus le temps de tout associer et je dois admettre qu'elle avait raison sur un point,avoir des dessins papiers, ce sera bien plus précis et compréhensible que des dessins informatiques... _insista-t-elle._

-Je...quels seraient les horaires? _Demandais-je, commençant à être intéressée._

-Ce serait les soirs, pas tous bien évidemment. Seulement quelques-uns, hors week-end, quand me viennent les idées. Je prévois les magasines bien à l'avance, tout est défini rapidement pour ne jamais me mettre en retard. Les heures varient mais chacune vous seront rémunérées et si vous ne pouvez pas ou si vous devez partir plus tôt, je pourrais toujours noter et vous en faire part le lendemain, _expliqua-t-elle._

-Je...j'accepte, _soufflais-je._

-Êtes-vous sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous le regretteriez...

-Je le suis, _répliquais-je d'une voix forte, pour montrer mon assurance._

Elle sourit et me donna rendez-vous à 18h15 dans son bureau pour commencer. J'acquiesçais avant de regagner mon nouveau bureau que je partageais avec Marcus. Je repris ma place, mes instruments de travail, mais je n'arrivais pas à redescendre de mon petit nuage. Cela devait être l'effet Carey. Je soufflais, tentant vainement d'effacer l'image de son petit sourire en coin, de ses beau yeux émeraudes qui me fixaient à travers ses lunettes, de tout en fait chez elle. C'est la voix de Marcus qui me sortit de mes songes, demandant :

-Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. Oui je devais avoir l'air idiote avec ce sourire béât qui ne me quittait, mais en même temps, j'allais passer ma soirée avec ma patronne super sexy. Je me promis alors que je ferais tout pour percer son mystère et mettre fin aux rumeurs l'entourant. Oui, foi de Griffin, je briserais le mur qu'avait bâti Lexa Carey!

A 18h, je rejoignis en bas mes amies et colocataires. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de les prévenir. Elles étaient déjà prêtes à décoller, m'attendant puisque nous venions ensemble en une voiture que nous avions toutes trois acheté et que Raven s'occupait à maintenir en vie. Dès que j'arrivais à la hauteur, je leur dis :

-Je ne rentre pas avec vous ce soir, je travaille encore.

-Quoi ?! _S'exclamèrent-elles dans un bel ensemble._

-Mais c'est bizarre, Marcus travaille pas si tard non? _Souffla Octavia, après réflexion._

-Non. J'ai, comment dire, deux boulots en un désormais. Je travaille en collabo avec Marcus mais aussi, à partir de ce soir, avec Mlle Carey...

-Quoi?! _S'exclamèrent-elles une nouvelle fois_.

Je ris doucement devant leur tête ahurie avant d'expliquer :

-Je prends la place de sa sœur pour l'élaboration des prochains numéros. Je dois dessiner ce que visualise Mlle Carey pour donner le rendu à chaque chef de rubrique. Cela me fait des heures en plus quelques soirs, mais ça pourrait être intéressant de donner mon avis sur le design du magasine, fin si j'en ai le droit. Je sais pas encore trop à quoi m'attendre...

-Y'en a qui sont chanceuses hein, _chuchota Raven en me faisant un clin d'oeil_.

Je rougis à son insinuation avant de porter un œil à ma montre et me dire que j'allais finir par être en retard. Je les saluais donc rapidement avant de foncer vers l'ascenseur. J'entendis derrière moi Otavia me demander comment j'allais rentrer. En effet, je n'aurais plus de voiture. Je réfléchis en quatrième vitesse avant de crier avant que les portes ne se referment que je prendrais le taxi. J'appuyais sur l'avant-dernier bouton, étage du bureau de ma patronne, en priant qu'il monte très vite. Enfin l'ascenseur se stabilisa et je sortis rapidement avant de m'élancer vers la porte de Mlle Carey et de toquer, essoufflée. Elle me permit d'entrer, ce que je fis. Déjà que mon souffle était court, là je crois que je l'ai définitivement perdu. Elle ne portait plus sa veste. Sa chemise était entrouverte laissant dévoilée la naissance de ses seins. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, laissés tomber libre sur ses épaules. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur le bureau tandis que, légèrement de profil, elle regardait la vue de la large baie vitrée, du haut de son building. Moi aussi je restais figée devant la vue, mais pas celle de Polis, quand, après quelques secondes encore, elle se tourna enfin vers moi...

POV Lexa

J'aimais ces moments où je pouvais enfin déposer le masque. Dès que tout le monde quittait son poste, je pouvais enfin souffler. J'enlevais donc ma veste que je jetais négligemment sur le sofa. J'enlevais mon élastique qui maintenait mes cheveux en un chignon serré. Je déboutonnais quelque peu ma chemise pour être plus confortable avant de poser mes lunettes et regarder la vue que mon poste m'offrait. Polis était vraiment une ville magnifique. On voyait au loin l'océan et le ciel avait pris une teinte rosée durant la lente descente du soleil. Un coup frappé à la porte me fit émerger et je soufflais un ''oui''. Cela devait être Clarke. Je restais immobile un instant encore, pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées, avant de me tourner vers elle. Elle arborait un air surpris et assez béat. Cela me fit sourire. Peu de gens avaient l'occasion de me voir ainsi. Je me levais alors, contournais le bureau et l'invitais à prendre place sur le sofa. Je nous servais alors de grands verre d'eau avant de m'installer à ses côtés. Je pris alors la parole :

-Bien, vous avez de quoi faire les schémas?

 _-_ Bien sûr _, répondit-elle précipitamment en sortant son matériel de sa sacoche._

Je pus voir alors s'envoler quelques feuilles. Beaucoup était des dessins de Polis, de l'océan, des immenses buildings et parmi eux quelques portraits. Elle rougit alors avant de les récupérer, les ranger et poser sur la table quelques feuilles blanches et son matériel à dessin. Je souris légèrement devant sa maladresse et soufflais, contenant un rire :

-Ne soyez pas aussi stressée, je n'ai encore mordu personne...

Elle se figea et rougit plus encore, ce qui me surprit. Elle dit alors :

-C'est que...je...fin je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur et..vous êtes quand même ma patronne.

Je compris alors que si on conservait cette attitude employeur/employé, on n'arriverait à rien. L'angoisse qui la rongeait n'aiderait sûrement pas et je ne voulais pas garder mon masque de patronne froide plusieurs soirs après de si dures journées. Je proposais alors :

-Écoutez, disons que jusqu'à 18h, je suis votre patronne mais au-delà, pendant nos sessions de création, nous pourrions avoir une relation plus...amicale ? Je ne sais pas, mais si vous stressez ainsi, je suppose que ça se fera ressentir dans vos dessins, ce que je ne souhaite pas au vue du talent que vous avez. Cela vous va ? Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de reproduire exactement ce à quoi je pense ou si vos idées ne me conviennent pas...

-Mes idées ? _Souffla-t-elle, perdue._

-Oui, vos idées. Avec Costia, nous reproduisons le même design depuis la création de mon entreprise. Travailler avec vous pourrait me permettre d'intégrer un peu de nouveauté pour apporter un second souffle au magasine qui, si j'en crois certaines reviews, manque d'originalité, _expliquais-je._

-Euh, pardonnez mon ignorance mais...qui est Costia? _M'interrogea-t-elle._

-Ma sœur, _répondis-je simplement, surprise._

-Oh oui d'accord. Je suis désolée, je ne connais que mes collègues de la rubrique photographie et encore...

-Costia est mon adjointe, vous avez forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, lu son nom, _murmurais-je, de plus en plus surprise._

-Attendez, votre sœur est Mlle Snow? Vous n'avez pourtant pas le même nom de famille...

J'éclatais alors de rire. C'était la première fois qu'on relevait notre différence de nom de famille et que je croisais quelqu'un dans cette entreprise qui ne savait pas que mon adjointe et directrice de la rubrique businesswomen était ma soeur. Je m'excusais alors, ne voulant pas la vexer :

-Je suis désolée. C'est juste que vous êtes la première que je rencontre qui ne sait pas que j'ai monté mon entreprise avec ma sœur, qui est donc devenue automatiquement mon adjointe.

Elle expliqua alors:

-Je...je dois admettre que je ne connais rien de l'histoire de cette entreprise. Je suis arrivée il y a huit mois parce que je cherchais du travail et que je suis plutôt douée en photographie... Je ne veux pas dire que ce boulot ne me plaît pas et que je l'ai choisis par dépit hein, _ajouta-t-elle précipitamment_. Dès mon arrivée, je suis toujours restée dans mon coin. Je prenais les clichés que Mar..Mr Kane me demandait. Tout ce que je sais de l'entreprise, c'est les quelques rumeurs qui me parvie... _elle se coupa alors et rougit._

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Je connais les rumeurs qui circulent dans mon entreprise à mon sujet. Bien, commençons, _ordonnais-je, désirant changer de sujet._

C'est ainsi qu'on commença à esquisser le numéro qui sortirait dans trois semaines. J'avais déjà réalisé les deux précédents avec ma sœur. Vers 20h, je nous commandais à manger, malgré la gêne évidente de mon associé. Je lui avais assuré que ce n'était pas un problème, que je faisais toujours ainsi avec Costia et que j'aimais cette routine. Elle accepta donc de bon cœur et on mangea doucement tout en travaillant.

Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, je vis Clarke être de plus en plus à l'aise. Le dessin était vraiment ancré en elle. Quand elle esquissait ne serait-ce qu'une ligne, elle semblait se couper du monde, totalement concentrée dans son travail. Elle avait même une petite ride qui se formait entre ses sourcils et il lui arrivait parfois de plisser le nez, ce qui était vraiment adorable. Oui, sans que je ne le veuille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, minutieusement, puisqu'elle était fixée sur sa tâche. Quelque chose chez elle m'attirait comme un aimant mais je ne devais pas céder. Je ne devais pas rajouter aux rumeurs circulant déjà sur moi celle d'une possible relation avec une employée. Je soufflais doucement et repris mes consignes. Plus vite on en aurait fini, mieux ce serait...

POV Clarke

Vers 22h, Mlle Carey mit fin à notre session. On était toutes deux fatiguées et cela se faisait ressentir sur ce que je dessinais. Elle me donna alors rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure pour finir ce numéro et je me levais. Je récupérais mes affaires et elle me dit alors :

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté. Le résultat est bien meilleure que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginé. C'est vraiment parfait. Je pense que cela plaira aux lecteurs et on pourrait même gagner de nouveaux fidèles.

-Euh...je...merci à vous... _bégayais-je_. Bonne soirée!

-A demain Mlle Griffin, _me salua-t-elle_.

-Clarke, _soufflais-je par réflexe._

-Pardon? _Dit-elle_.

-Appelez-moi Clarke. Je...je préfère, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien. Mais seulement si vous m'appelez également par mon prénom pendant nos sessions du soir. Je dois admettre faire une overdose des ''Mlle Carey'' toute la journée alors le soir en plus...

-Bien...à demain...Lexa, _murmurais-je, intimidée avant de sortir_.

Si je m'étais retournée à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu voir un grand sourire naître sur son visage...

Rentrée chez moi, deux fourrures brunes me sautèrent dans les bras, surexcitées. Je les repoussais donc pour pouvoir poser mes affaires et, profitant de leur bref éloignement, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir profiter d'une bonne douche avant leur interrogatoire. Je les écoutais hurler en me poursuivant et tambouriner à la porte après que j'ai eu le temps de fermer à clé. Je criais alors :

-Pitié les filles, laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche bien chaude, j'en ai vraiment besoin !

J'écoutais alors Raven chuchoter que j'aurais plus besoin d'une douche froide que chaude et je rougis au sous-entendu. Après dix minutes sous l'eau bien chaude, je revêtis mon pyjama cette fois-ci Mulan, avec Mushu, et je sortis à pas de loup. Mais à peine ai-je fait un pas qu'elles me sautèrent à nouveau au cou et m'emmenèrent de force sur le canapé. Je ris alors devant la fougue de mes meilleures amies. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle? Octavia prit alors la parole :

-On veut absolument tout savoir!

-Oui, tout savoir ! _Renchérit Raven._

-Bah on a bossé... _répondis-je._

-Et? _S'écrièrent-elles simultanément._

-Bah c'est tout...à part qu'elle était moins froide et plus naturel, qu'elle a commandé à manger chinois pour nous deux et qu'elle m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom...

Elles me regardèrent alors avec les yeux ronds. Je demandais alors :

-Bah quoi ?

-Peu de gens l'appellent par son prénom...et sûrement pas au bout d'une soirée de collabo... _souffla Octavia._

-On va travailler pas mal de soir par semaine, c'est plus simple de s'appeler par nos prénoms... _affirmais-je, tentant plus de me convaincre que de les convaincre._

-Bien sûr bien sûr... _susurra Raven._

On se chamailla encore quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Cette soirée m'avait épuisé et je ne rêvais plus que d'une seule chose, mon lit ! Je me couchais donc et repensais au sourire de ma patronne. La voir ainsi, au naturel, moins distante et froide, me plaisait. Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas pour me déplaire. Je m'endormis ainsi, avec pour dernière image ses grands et beaux yeux verts, avant de sombrer...

 **Alors, verdict ? Oui Costia dans ma fic est la sœur de lexa, fin sa sœur...vous en apprendrez plus sur Lexa et son passé, ses secrets, les rumeurs qui courent sur elle, tout cela au fur et à mesure de ma ff. Mais seulement en même temps que Clarke, comme cela vous serez surpris en même temps qu'elle et j'aime ce mystère entourant ma ptite Lexa que Clarke, et vous si vous le voulez, percera au fil du temps. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas par review après chaque chap de mes laisser des hypothèses, ça peut être sympa^^ Oh, pour l'avatar de Costia, je ne vais surprendre personne, c'est Daenerys de Game of thrones, jouée par Emilia Clarke. Je trouve que ça lui va bien^^ Passons aux remerciements, mon Dieu, ça va me prendre 1h xD**

 **Mais vous le méritez, sans vous, je ne serais rien sur ce site ;)**

 **xDinghy : Merci beaucoup^^ Mais en même temps, comment ne pas bugger, elles sont toutes deux magnifiques;)**

 **GeekGirlG : Ahah merci beaucoup une nouvelle fois. J'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant aussi xD Oui, merci à LA sœur que voilà^^ On en apprendra plus sur elle et sa relation fraternelle avec Lexa au fur et à mesure comme j'ai dit^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Oui, je me demande aussi comment elles ont pu résisté à se sauter dessus xD Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé placé cette réplique. J'aime faire des clins d'oeil à la série, pour ça que le nom de famille de Costia est Snow (je préférais snow à ice en fait xD)**

 **ShippingWarrior : Merci beaucoup, comme je viens de dire, j'adore faire des clins d'oeil à la série alors placer cette réplique était important pour moi^^ **

**CelThev : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir que cette ff plaise^^ Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^**

 **MagRd : Oui non mais Lexa en tailleur quoi ** Oui je voulais inclure Costia (parce que je kiffe daenerys et c'est pour moi son avatar xD) mais pas en méchante ou en concurrente, donc voilà^^ Oui Clarke est tete en l'air et maladroite, l'opposé de Lexa mais bon, les opposés s'attirent ;) Putain faut que je trouve un nom à ce chat moi xD Et merci de ta review, j'ai bcp ri en la lisant xD**

 **chaa1707 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chap te plait tout autant:)**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup et je ne m'excuserais pas pour l'image que tu as dans la tête, non mais Clarke en pyj les minions, je lui saute dessus tout de suite ** Bah voilà qui est sa sœur, je voulais garder un peu de suspens;) Merci pour tes review à chacun de mes chap, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir^^**

 **Lou : Merci beaucoup et oui, il lui fallait une sœur pour mon intrigue principal, pour son passé, et mon choix de Costia n'est pas fait au hasard, vous comprendrez plus tard^^**

 **joie4 : Merci beaucoup:) Sache que lire tes revie me fait aussi extremement plaisir^^**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup:) Oui sa sœur a de bonnes idées;) Et Clarke en pyj, le reve ****

 **Edas44 : Merci beaucoup^^ Bon là j'ai du retard mais je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement^^ Et oui, les deux filles envoient du reve, que ce soit en shorty ou en tailleur;)**

 **dreydrey76 : Merci beaucoup:) Oui Lexa en tailleur ** mamamia ** et clarke en pyj ** mamamia aussi ** xD Contente de t'avoir fait rire^^**

 **Penguoin on fire : Merci beaucoup et contente de t'avoir fait rire, j'ai beaucoup ri aussi en l'écrivant:)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup:) C'est que du bonheur pour moi d'écrire, même si ça me prend pas mal de temps c'est vrai, mais j'adore ça et lire vos reviews, c'est que du bonheur aussi:)**

 **manzelminoz : Merci beaucoup:) J'espère que ce chap t'a plu aussi :)**

 **FouyChipita : Merci beaucoup et j'ai explosé de rire aussi sérieux en lisant ta review xD Tu les vois déjà mariée, bon c'est pas faux en meme temps xD Mais ça m'a tué, ça fera de beaux souvenirs à raconter à ses petits enfants au coin du feu en mode ''ah quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois ta grand-mère, elle était en pyjama les minions...'' xD**

 **man0on: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise, vraiment, j'avais la pression;) Imaginez Clarke en pyj, pur bonheur pour moi ;) A bientôt:)**

 **JustineJecie : Ahah merci beaucoup:) Oui, y'aura d'autres ref je pense à d'autres séries, **

**j'aime bien ça:) Contente que ma ff te plaise et à bientôt:)**

 **Bon, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est la cas, excusez moi et merci de me lire et de prendre du temps à laisser une review qui me fait toujours super plaisir :)**

 **Alors voilà, pour ceux qui suivent Nowe?Nowe, vous êtes déjà au courant de mon projet, pour les autres voici : Comme je n'arrive plus tellement à écrire dans le contexte de la série, je vais écrire une autre ff en même temps que cette AU. Ce sera un crossover entre fear the walking dead et the 100. J'ai vraiment été inspiré par le lexarke (elyza lex et alicia Clark). J'ai pu voir pas mal de fan art et comme je suis une bille en dessin et que ce couple m'inspire, j'ai décidé d'en faire une ff. Ca fait un ptit bout de temps que je voulais faire un crossover et ce couple me donne envie de tenter. Synopsis : Alicia et les autres sont sur un bateau, fuyant la ville totalement détruite et envahi par les rôdeurs (c'est je suppose le début de la saison 2 au vue des photos promos) et échoue, puisque plus d'essence, sur une côte américain toujours, plus au sud des states, dans un endroit désert. Il n'y a que des forêts à perte de vue et c'est là qu'ils vont faire la rencontre de elyza et ses compagnons (octavia, raven...).**

 **Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez de vous même mais sachez que je ne m'inspirerais vraiment pas de la saison 2 de ftwd, je vais m'amuser^^ Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 1, je ferais un résumé dans le premier chap avant le prologue donc il n'y aura pas de soucis^^ J'espère que cette idée vous plaît, ça me permet d'aborder le PA, la survie, dans un autre contexte et ça peut être super cool je trouve^^ Oh et tout ne sera pas gore, au contraire, yaura plus de psycho et comment survivre que de tuerie de zombie comme dans the walking dead. Quand j'écrirais un passage bien gore avec tuerie de zombie, je préviendrais et vous ne serez absolument pas obligé de lire le passage. Voilà^^ Je pense publier le premier chap mercredi ou jeudi, j'espère que cette idée vous plaît, hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dessus:)**

 **Allez kiss^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien^^ Désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu une semaine de représentation de théâtre, plusieurs dissert et là j'ai deux expo mais bon, je vais pas m'étendre xD Fin bref, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai publié le premier chap de** **mon crossover entre ftwd et the 100 avec l'intégration de Elyza Lex (clarke quoi) dans** **l'univers de the 100. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous invite à aller y jeter un ptit coup d'oeil, la** **suite arrive ce soir ou ce WE:) Meme si j'écris 2 ff en meme temps, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre chacun par semaine minimum, plus si j'ai pas mal de temps libre, moins si on me donne plusieurs dissert en même temps xD Sinon, merci encore pour toutes ces review, j'en reviens toujours pas, merci de me suivre et bonne lecture:)**

POV Lexa

Cela faisait une semaine que Clarke travaillait avec moi presque tous les soirs et le résultat se faisait ressentir. De un, chaque chef de rubrique avait grandement apprécié ses schémas détaillés plus facilement compréhensible et qui leur faisait gagner du temps et de deux, elle avait émis de bonne idée pour faire évoluer doucement le design du magasine ce qui avait considérablement plu aux lecteurs. Je ne regrettais donc en rien d'avoir accepté de collaborer avec elle, surtout que sa compagnie était vraiment agréable. Je m'habituais tellement à la voir chaque soir, à en apprendre plus sur elle à chaque fois, que les fois où l'on ne travaillait pas ensemble me semblaient vides de sens. Elle avait cette attitude enfantine quand elle me parlait et au contraire cet air si concentré et imperméable quand elle dessinait que je n'arrivais pas à la percer à jour. Elle parlait souvent de ses amies, quelque fois de sa mère, mais jamais de son père ou d'un autre parent. Elle semblait cacher un secret. Et ce ne serait pas moi qui l'en blâmerait, les secrets faisaient partis intégrantes de ma vie. Un coup frappé à ma porte me fit sortir de mes pensées. Cela ne pouvait pas être Clarke, il était trop tôt. Je repoussais mes dossiers et autorisa la personne à entrer. Une tornade blonde fit aors son entrée dans mon bureau, s'assit en face de moi et me fixa de ses yeux bleus perçants. Au passage, elle avait fait s'envoler mes papiers présents sur ma table basse alors je soufflais, exaspérée :

-Costia...

-Sœurette, je veux tout savoir ! _me coupa-t-elle, faisant fi de mes réprimandes._

-Savoir quoi ? Je travaille là je te signale... _demandais-je agacée mais néanmoins amusée_.

-Allez, tu as bien cinq minutes, ta chérie n'arrive que dans vingt minutes, _insista-t-elle._

-Ma quoi ? _Hurlais-je presque._

-Allez. Tu trompes peut-être tout le monde mais pas moi. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Tu la dévores littéralement des yeux! _S'exclama-t-elle._

-De un, non je ne la dévore pas des yeux et de deux, je ne suis pas en couple avec elle. Va pas lancer de pareilles rumeurs, il y en a déjà bien assez, _soupirais-je, baissant les yeux._

-En même temps, une jeune fille venant de nulle part sans argent obtient la plus grande entreprise de presse de la ville après que le patron très apprécié et riche décide, sur un coup de tête, de partir. Voilà la version que tous les employés ont, c'est donc compréhensible que chacun élabore des hypothèses sur cette succession... atypique, _expliqua-t-elle_.

-Je sais...donc si tu pouvais éviter de rajouter une relation patron/employée, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissante, _murmurais-je._

-T'inquiète sœurette, avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé ! _Fit-elle en mimant une fermeture éclair avec sa bouche et le jeter de clé par la fenêtre._

-Non, _criais-je presque_. Je ne suis en couple avec personne, ne va pas croire n'importe quoi !

-Okok... _accepta-t-elle_. Mais tu aimerais avoue?

-Non ! _Répondis-je trop rapidement._

-Ne me mens pas...je vois bien qu'elle te plaît. Ça fait quoi, 16 ans qu'on se connaît, tu n'as jamais su me mentir ou me cacher quelque chose, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer _conclut-elle._

-Là n'est pas la question. Je suis sa patronne tout d'abord, ensuite je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle est hétéro et enfin je ne suis pas attirée par elle! _Insistais-je._

-De un, problème résoluble, de deux tu as faux, mon gaydar s'emballe totalement à côté d'elle et de trois, gros mensonge! _Affirma-t-elle point par point._

-Oh de toute façon il est inutile de discuter avec toi, plus têtue tu meurs, _grognais-je, agacée._

-Et de toute façon il est inutile de discuter avec toi, plus bornée tu meurs, _reprit-elle fièrement._

Avant que je ne puisse la remballer à nouveau, elle se leva et sortit, en n'oubliant pas de dire joyeusement que ''ma chérie'' n'allait pas tarder. Je soufflais donc avant de m'asseoir plus confortablement, oubliant momentanément le bazar qui m'entourait et attendant impatiemment la venue de ma magnifique collaboratrice...

POV Clarke

Je frappais à la porte de ma patronne, avec quelques minutes d'avance mais j'étais, comme toujours, vraiment impatiente de travailler avec elle. Un oui soufflé d'une voix saccadée me répondit. Je compris quand j'ouvris la porte. Lexa était en train de ramasser un peu partout des feuilles tombées au sol. Je m'agenouillais donc à mon tour pour lui venir en aide. Elle me remercia d'un hochement de tête et on posa les feuilles sur son bureau. Elle m'invita ensuite comme à son habitude sur le sofa pour commencer. Mais pour la première fois, elle semblait douter et hésiter à dire quelque chose. Normalement, quand on travaillait les soirs, elle avait tellement d'idées que je peinais à suivre, dessinant le plus rapidement et le plus précisément possible. Mais là, elle semblait perplexe. Je posais donc mon crayon et me tournais vers elle avant de lui demander :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je peux revenir demain ce n'est pas grave.

-Non non ! _Répondit-elle précipitamment avant de se reprendre, d'une voix plus posée._ Ce n'est rien. Juste quelque chose que ma sœur, ayant d'ailleurs instauré ce bazar dans mon bureau, m'a dit et qui me trotte à la tête.

-Oh...rien de grave j'espère ? _La questionnais-je, tout d'un coup inquiète._

-Non non..juste les rumeurs qui circulent...s _ouffla-t-elle doucement_.

-Sur ta supposée relation avec l'ex-patron ou sur moi ? _Répliquais-je du tac au tac avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire._

Putain de franc parler! Je tentais de me rattraper:

-Excuses-moi ! Je..je peux être vraiment idiote par moment..même très souvent...fin voilà je ne pensais pas ce que je disais..fin si j'ai écouté ces rumeurs mais c'est pas le problème...fin si mais oh mince je suis juste désolée de sortir ça comme...

-Stop ! _Coupa-t-elle mon bégaiement ridicule d'une voix calme._

Je rougis alors de honte. Je ne savais donc pas à ce point me tenir. Même si l'on se tutoyait et qu'on travaillait beaucoup ensemble, se confiant parfois, il y avait des limites que j'avais totalement dépassé. Je me préparais à me lever quand elle me retint en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Un long frisson me parcouru et elle retira sa main avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle reprit alors la parole :

-Ce n'est rien. Je connais les rumeurs comme quoi j'aurais eu une relation avec le patron de cet société et que je l'aurais menacé de tout dire à sa femme s'il ne me léguait pas son entreprise... Cela fait longtemps que je n'y prête plus attention. Maintenant, reprends ton souffle et dis moi les rumeurs que tu as entendu sur toi donc.

-Oh... _soufflais-je_. Euh et bien...c'est délicat...

-Ils pensent que nous avons une relation plus intime que patron et employée n'est-ce pas? _Affirma-t-elle simplement._

-Oui... _parvins-je seulement à répondre._

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, _continua-t-elle._

-Comment cela ? _Demandais-je, surprise._

-Pas la peine de faire cette tête. Tu es passée de simple employée dans la rubrique photographie à adjointe de cette rubrique et en plus, on se voit plusieurs soirs par semaine quand tout le monde est parti. Il y a de quoi alimenter les rumeurs, _expliqua-t-elle._

-Vu comme cela en effet... _murmurais-je, prenant conscience des enjeux._

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, une rumeur de plus ou de moins. Cela ne ternira pas mon image. Je suis à la tête du magasine le plus réputée de Polis et de ses alentours, mes employés n'ont pas à se plaindre de leur situation et je suis respectée de chacun de mes chefs de rubrique, _me rassura-t-elle._

-Bien. Au moins maintenant je ne suis plus invisible aux yeux des autres... _soupirais-je._

-Je suis désolée de la situation dans laquelle je te mets, _fit-elle en m'offrant une bouille que je jugeais de vraiment super adorable._

-Il n'y a aucun soucis, je ne cherche pas à être réputé. Je veux juste pouvoir dessiner et toucher mon salaire en fin de mois, _déclarais-je, un sourire en coin._

Elle ria alors légèrement et ce son fit s'étendre un large sourire sur mes lèvres. Elle avait le don de me faire peur par moment puis fondre quelques secondes après. Après donc cette discussion à cœur ouvert, on reprit le travail mais une question me trottait derrière la tête. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec l'ancien patron pour le poste, mais alors comment avait-elle pu le convaincre de lui léguer alors qu'elle n'avait que 22 ans? Même si elle avait l'argent pour racheter, j'avais fini par apprendre à quel point il aimait son entreprise alors la laisser à quelqu'un sans expérience, cela me paraissait vraiment bizarre. Quand on est à la tête d'un tel business, on n'agit pas sur un coup de tête et pourtant, c'est ce qui avait été fait. Il avait annoncé du jour au lendemain qu'il quittait l'entreprise et quelques jours après, Mlle Carey prenait place à sa tête. Il y avait forcément quelque chose dessous. La curiosité étant une de mes principale ''qualité'', je décidais qu'il faudrait que je mène l'enquête, quitte à perdre mon poste. Je voulais savoir quels secrets cachaient ma si sexy mais, je l'avais découvert au fil du temps, fragile, patronne...

 **Alors, verdict ? Faites moi part de vos théories, même si elles sont farfelues^^ Comment une jeune femme de 22 ans sans expérience a pu se voir léguer une si grande entreprise ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos hypothèses:) Au fil des chap, on aura de plus en plus d'indices puisque vous avez dans votre équipe Clarke Holmes pour vous servir ;) En attentant, il commence à y avoir du rapprochement ;) J'espère que ce chapitre en tout cas vous a plu, maintenant, place aux nombreux remerciements :)**

 **xDinghy : Ah merci beaucoup:) Oui j'aime beaucoup aussi le fait que leur relation va etre compliquer à cause de leur statut, c'est un enjeu supplémentaire dans ma ff, un ptit défi, j'aime bien ça^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup :)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine, mais le jour sera jamais fixe, tout dépend de mon temps libre et mon inspi^^ Contente que ça te plaise^^**

 **: Je voulais changer un peu. Il me fallait un personnage ambiguë proche de Lexa, après comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, elles ne sont pas totalement sœurs, on en sait encore peu sur Lexa^^**

 **MagRd : Merci beaucoup^^ Oui les pyjamas vont rester, ça me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois vu que j'ai moi meme un pyj les minions, fin ya beaucoup de moi dans Clarke en fait, donc je suis contente que ça plaise^^ Moi je dis oui aussi, non mais daenerys quoi ** Et donc mon premier chap est sorti du crossover, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et le deuxième aussi^^**

 **Nascray : Ou l'effet carey, ça m'a tué quand je l'ai écrit xD C'est tellement notre ressenti oui;) Merci d'etre là soeurette ;)**

 **man0on : Merci^^ Oui voilà, plus amicale et plus encore si affinité xD Oui, j'aime l'ambiguité de ''session du soir'', c'est fait exprès ;) Tout juste, Clarke fait partie dorénavant des rumeurs..alala les colportages en entreprise...xD **

**GeekGirlG : J'en rêve encore de cette vision...Alycia en chemise jupe tailleur, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon...mamamia ** Oui je déteste le vouvoiement et les madames, ça me stressait alors j'ai enlevé xD Merci, ça ne m'étonne pas^^ Je voulais ''daenerys'' dans ma ff, donc costia dont je trouve l'avatar parfait, mais je voulais pas de rivalité, yaura déjà assez de difficulté pour que je rajoute une ex donc sœur, c'est parfait^^J'adore le duo raven/Octavia^^ Oui, les pyj, ce sont souvent les miens xD Merci beaucoup et pas de soucis, j'aime aussi les longues review ;) A bientôt :)**

 **manzelmimoz : Merci beaucoup:) ca fait vraiment plaisir^^ J'adore le style PA donc mon crossover va etre ecrit vraiment differemment de mes AU mais j'adore en écrire^^ Contente que mes ff te plaisent et à bientôt :)**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup:) Oui je suis moi aussi une grande fan de daenerys qui est mon deuxième perso de série préférée après Lexa^^ Contente que ça te plaise et à bientôt pour le deuxième chap du crossover^^**

 **Lea Kom Trikru : Merci beaucoup^^ J'adore aussi la relation Raven/Octavia^^ Et oui, Daenerys quoi ** Je pouvais pas la faire méchante ou ex chiante quoi, elle est trop choupie pour ça:3 **

**Flea78 : Merci beaucoup:) J'aime aussi énormément les relations plus compliqués et là, patron/employé, je trouvais ça pas mal^^ Contente que ça plaise :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Merci beaucoup^^ Oui envie de changement pis je voulais pas Daenerys en quelque sorte comme une ex chiante, alors je l'ai mis sœur pour pas de complication^^ Ah non c'est pas ça, fin pas vraiment, ya pas mal de rumeur sur Lexa mais quelle est la vérité qui se cache dessous?^^ J'espère que tu aimeras mon crossover, déjà un chap publié, le deuxième devrait pas tarder^^**

 **Lexamy : Ah merci beaucoup:) Je suis vraiment contente que la relation patron/employé plaise et que le fait que Costia soit la sœur et non l'exe à lexa plaise aussi^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Prettylittlecamren : Ahaha merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment touchée. Voici donc la suite^^ J'essaierais de publier au moins une fois par semaine voir plus selon mon temps et mon inspi :)**

 **Edas44 : Ahah tu comprendras pourquoi bientôt:) Oui j'aime le changement, je voulais pas que Costia soit une difficulté en plus face au clexa, yen a déjà bien assez^^ Oui, leur séance vont devenir de plus en plus tendue des deux côtés^^ en meme temps, Clarke en ptite robe mignonne et lexa en chemise jupe tailleur, la chaleur ne peut que monter;) Oui oui c'était prévu^^ Je t'ai dit que Lexa serait jeune, fallait donc un secret..qui entraine des rumeurs ;) Je n'allais pas tout te dire, je veux que tu ai aussi la surprise^^ Et merci à toi encore pour l'idée de départ^^ A bientôt:)**

 **JustineJecie : Thank you very beaucoup à toi for cette review xD Ah je savais pas qu'il y avait une ff dans ce contexte^^ Contente en tout cas que ça te plaise^^Non, Raven et Octavia, ce sera toujours des folles dans mes ff xD A bientôt, kiss :)**

 **Voilà, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne, sinon encore merci d'être toujours de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, à me suivre, à me laisser des review. 48 pour 3 chapitres, je suis vraiment vraiment touchée et impressionnée et fière aussi xD Merci beaucoup de me donner à ce point envie de continuer dans cette voie, je pense vraiment finir par écrire le roman que j'imagine depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais pour l'instant, juste, vive vous et vive le clexa :D Et à très bientôt pour la suite de mon crossover pour ceux qui le lisent^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici enfin la suite, désolée de l'attente. Plus ça va, plus on se rapproche des partiels et plus**

 **donc ça devient tendu de publier régulièrement. Mais je vais tout faire pour et vivement fin mai synonyme de vacances synonyme de beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire^^**

 **Donc voici un nouveau chapitre où on en apprend plus sur le passé de Lexa. J'ai lu bcp de vos**

 **hypothèses, certaines se rapprochent de la vérité mais c'est quand même plus compliqué que cela^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

POV Lexa

Comme à mon habitude, je me levais tôt, même un samedi où je ne travaillais pas. La pression que j'avais sur les épaules toute la semaine devait être soulagée alors quoi de mieux qu'un footing matinal. J'enfilais donc un débardeur et un jogging avant de m'élancer dans la rue. L'avantage de prendre peu de photo de moi au boulot et de s'habiller toujours très stricte était qu'on ne me reconnaissait pas en civil dans la rue et surtout pas avec de telles affaires. On me pensait trop attentive sur mon apparence, toujours vêtue de façon soignée et professionnelle qu'il était impossible qu'on puisse me reconnaître. Rare était les personnes à me connaître ainsi et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Après une heure de course je rentrais chez moi, pris une longue douche avant d'entendre mon téléphone sonné. Je plaçais donc une serviette autour de mon corps et sortis pour décrocher :

-Oui?

«Hey ma puce, cela fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu. Ça te dirait de dîner à la maison ce soir, Costia devrait être là aussi.»

-Ah euh, oui pourquoi pas.

«19h ça te va?»

-Parfait, à ce soir.

«Ah ce soir chérie.»

Je raccrochais donc et soufflais. Je ne devais pas m'éloigner de ma famille, je le savais, mais des tensions étaient nées quand j'avais pris la tête de l'entreprise et malgré qu'elles se soient atténuées, le sujet retombait souvent sur le tapis et je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une nouvelle dispute qui finirait toujours de la même façon.

Voulant tout de même profiter de ma journée pour décompresser, je mis de côté ce dîner chez mes parents et m'attelais plutôt à l'entretien de ma serre. J'aimais énormément la nature et avais adoré y vivre alors déménager à Polis pour le boulot n'avait pas été aisé. C'est pourquoi j'avais fait installé une serre où je m'occupais des plantes que je préférais. Jardiner avait le don de m'apaiser. Quand j'entrais dans ce lieu, j'avais l'impression que tout quittait mes épaules et qu'il ne restait que la vraie Lexa, l'authentique. Je quittais la réalité pour me plonger dans un univers de légèreté et de beauté avec de magnifiques fleurs venant des quatre coins du monde. Je passais ainsi ma journée dans cette atmosphère avant d'enfin sortir et me préparer. Je détestais être en retard, même si c'était dans un contexte familial et non professionnel, être ponctuel était primordial. Je pris donc une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un jean, une chemise de couleur et une veste en cuir. Je laissais mes cheveux libres et sortis. Après une demi-heure de route, j'arrivais enfin devant chez mes parents. Il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture déjà garé. Il aurait été étonnant que Costia soit à l'heure. Je coupais le contact, soufflais un bon coup et sortis. J'étais heureuse de les revoir, j'appréhendais seulement une réaction encore virulente sur mon accession au poste que j'occupais. Priant pour que le sujet ne soit pas abordé, je frappais à la porte et peu après, mon père ouvrit. Il me prit longuement dans ses bras, heureux de me revoir. J'avais toujours été plus proche de lui. Quand mes parents m'avaient adopté quand j'avais huit ans, ma mère veillait sans cesse à mon confort, me surprotégeant de façon excessive. Mais lui, il me laissait lentement venir à lui. Il jardinait très souvent et m'incitait silencieusement à le rejoindre. Je m'asseyais alors et le regardais s'occuper avec beaucoup de délicatesse de ses fleurs. On restait tout deux silencieux, profitant du calme et du bien fait que nous procurait le jardinage. C'était de là qu'était venue mon amour pour les plantes. C'était de ces moments de complicité où aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé.

Je me détachais alors lentement de lui, repoussant ces souvenirs qui m'assaillaient, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où j'étais sûre que ma mère devait se trouver. Autant mon père était passionné de jardinage, autant pour ma mère c'était la cuisine. Quand elle me vit accolée à l'embrasure de la porte, elle posa ses ustensiles et vint à son tour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me serra fort durant quelques secondes avant de s'écarter légèrement, prendre mon visage entre ses mains et m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle souffla alors, légèrement contrariée :

-Tu es toute pâle Lexa. Tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil.

-Maman, je vais bien d'accord, _répondis-je seulement avant de m'écarter._

Ma mère souffla doucement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole, la sonnette retentit. Sauvée par le gong...ou plutôt par ma sœur qui ouvrit sans plus attendre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle enlaça tout le monde avant de se poser à table et de lancer, joyeusement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? J'ai une faim de loup !

Je riais alors doucement. Ma sœur ne changerait jamais. Dès lors que l'heure du repas arrivait, elle sortait de sa chambre et descendait à vive allure les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle s'asseyait alors et attendait, non sans impatience, que le repas soit servi. La nostalgie s'empara alors de moi avant que ma mère me coupe dans mes pensées en répondant :

-Du bœuf aux cèpes et des pommes frites Costia. Et tu sembles avoir maigri, tu ne manges donc pas chez toi ?

-Bah tu connais mon manque de talent en cuisine. Pis... avant on mangeait tous les soirs ensemble avec Lex mais maintenant elle me préfère à une blonde toute mignonne... _souffla-t-elle malicieusement en me regardant._

J'en avais la mâchoire qui m'en tombait. Comment elle avait pu oser me faire un coup pareil ? Je tournais la tête vers ma mère qui me regardait fixement, un léger sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Je n'eus pas le temps de me défendre que ma mère me demandait :

-Qui est cette ''blonde toute mignonne'' dont parle ta sœur ?

-C'est juste une de mes employée maman. Elle a pris la place de Costia pour la conception des numéros parce que ta fille en avait marre de bosser les soirs et préfère sortir ! _Répondis-je, souriant fièrement à ma sœur._

 _Et bim. Lexa 1 Costia 0. Fallait pas chercher les ennuies sœurette, pensais-je_. Ma mère se tourna

donc vivement vers ma sœur, qui était rouge comme une tomate et qui me lançait un regard assassin, et la questionna :

-Donc tu abandonnes ta sœur pour sortir?

-Mais non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est Lex qui essaie de t'embrouiller et tout moi je suis pas comme ça elle veut...

Je ne prêtais plus attention à ce qu'elle disait et me plaça à côté de mon père. On regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, Costia tentée de se défendre lamentablement devant les questions de plus en plus intimes de ma mère qui adorait la taquiner ainsi. Mon père me souffla alors à l'oreille :

-Et cette blonde alors ?

Je rougis et répondis, murmurant également :

-Juste une employée...

-Juste une employée ? _Répéta-t-il._

Je hochais la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? _M'acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre la cuisine._

Mon père avait toujours été perspicace mais, heureusement pour moi, il respectait assez ma vie privée pour ne pas m'embêter avec le sujet. Quand il revint, portant le plat qui contenait notre repas, le silence revint et tout le monde s'assit à table, couverts brandis. Il rit alors doucement avant de le poser entre nous et nous servir. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au dessert et que le sujet que je priais ne pas aborder soit abordée. Les tons étaient montés et je me levais donc, disant sobrement avant de sortir :

-Mon passé ne peut pas ressortir! Seul vous, l'ancien patron et moi sommes au courant et je pense pas qu'il aurait intérêt à divulguer une telle information. Le sujet est clos. C'était la dernière fois qu'on abordait ce sujet, je ne reviendrais plus dessus. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, ayez au moins confiance en moi, je ne vous demande pas plus. Ce job me plaît, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Merci encore pour le repas, c'était délicieux.

Je récupérais mon manteau et sortis dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Personne n'avait essayé de me retenir, ils savaient bien que cela serait inutile au vue de mon état. J'avais juste besoin d'être seule aussi je rentrais chez moi, pris une longue douche pour me détendre et me mis devant mon ordinateur pour commencer à travailler. Avoir de l'avance ne serait pas un mal. Avec toutes les modifications qu'avait apporté Clarke, les numéros étaient plus long à monter. A la pensée de ma belle employée, je ne pus m'empêcher de visionner tous nos moments passés ensemble. Si tu savais Clarke que toutes mes pensées me ramenait à toi...

POV Clarke

Mes recherches sur ma patronne n'avait pas donné grand chose. Tout ce que google savait d'elle, c'était que ses parents vivaient dans une petite commune en périphérie de Polis. Aucune indication sur leur métier. Aucune information sur les études de Lexa avant qu'elle ne devienne gérante du magasine. C'était comme si elle n'avait aucun passé. Comme si elle avait été invisible voir inexistante avant son accession au sommet d'une des plus grandes entreprises de cela me frustrait énormément. Je ne voyais pas comment avancer mes recherches si même google n'était au courant de rien. J'avais alors fait des recherches sur l'ancien patron mais il n'y avait rien qui le liait à Lexa. Cela faisait 28 ans qu'il était marié, il avait trois enfants avec sa femme. Un qui avait mon âge, et le plus jeune avait une dizaine d'année et avait eu quelques problèmes de santé. Donc rien qui ne liait l'ex-patron à ma patronne. Alors pourquoi cette personnalité si apprécié de la population, qui avait tout réussi à Polis, avait décidé de tout plaquer et de tout livrer à une fille de 22 ans sans expérience apparente? De colère je soufflais et balançais d'un revers de main toutes mes analyses. Je fermais brièvement les yeux avant de me redresser. Si j'étais Sherlock Holmes, par quoi je commencerais? Je tapais donc ''méthode sherlock holmes'' sur google. J'étais vraiment désespérée. Je lisais le premier article compréhensible que je trouvais et surlignais une phrase. «Le mieux est de la [la personne] questionner subtilement»..oui subtilement...important ce détail...très important...mais quand on est tout sauf subtil, on fait comment ? Abattue, je fermais la page et sortis sur le balcon. A cette heure, personne ne verrait mon magnifique pyjama avec timon en mode vahiné. Une voix derrière moi me coupa dans mes pensées :

-Tu ne dors toujours pas. On bosse demain tu le sais.

-Oui O, _répondis-je_. Je n'arrive juste pas à trouver le sommeil.

-Attends, toi la plus grosse marmotte de tous les temps, reconnue de tous et de toutes, tu n'arrives pas à dormir? _s'exclama-t-elle faussement avant de se reprendre_. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien d'important. Tu me connais. Un rien m'occupe pendant des heures, _déclarais-je, tentant de sembler enjouée._

-Ne me mens pas Clarke. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends je t'assure. Mais si un jour tu veux livrer ce qui te pèse, tu sais que je suis là, et Raven dirait la même chose, _répliqua-t-elle, me souriant._

-Je le sais, _affirmais-je, souriant légèrement_. Merci O.

-Pas de soucis marmotte. Allez, va dormir, _m'ordonna-t-elle._

-J'y vais de ce pas. Bonne nuit O.

-Bonne nuit Clarke, _souffla-t-elle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre_.

Je rejoignais également la mienne et me glissais sous les draps. Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir à tout prix connaître tous ses secrets, je devais être patiente et peut-être qu'un jour elle me dirait tout d'elle-même...mais cela n'empêchais pas que je pouvais lui poser quelques petites questions...innocentes...et subtiles...

 **Alors, verdict ? De nouvelles hypothèses sur l'accession au pouvoir de Lexa ? Et les recherches de Clarke, excessif non ? XD J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, je vais de ce pas écrire maintenant la suite de mon crossover. Merci à tous de me suivre et de me laisser des review, ça me motive plus que tout^^**

 **: Idée intéressante. Oui Lexa a été adopté, après pour le reste, je ne dis rien^^**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie : Merci beaucoup:) Ya peu d'indices pour le moment, mais l'étau se resserre, la vérité ne devrait pas tarder à éclater^^**

 **man0on : Merci et non, le père de Costia n'est pas l'ancien patron, rien à voir^^ Mais oui, Lexa a été adopté:)**

 **MagRd: Ah je suis contente^^ En fait, dans bcp de ff Costia on la déteste alors que la pauvre, elle a rien fait, elle était juste amoureuse de Lexa et est morte à cause du fait que ce soit réciproque... Je voulais donc une Costia qu'on aime mais qui ne soit pas obstacle donc voilà :) Contente que ça te plaise et tkt, il y aura plus d'indices dans le prochain chap avant que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour(fin juste pour vous et clarke^^)**

 **chaa1707 : Merci beaucoup et pis, bah voilà la suite:)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Merci beaucoup^^ Voila de nouveaux indices donc et yen aura plus dans le prochain avant que la vérité ne vous soit dévoilée^^**

 **MaraCapucin : Ahah je ne te le dirais pas comme ça ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas de me suivre et à bientôt:)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup:) Oui c'est un vrai coup de foudre entre les deux^^ La surprise va durer encore un temps avant que ce soit dévoilé mais tkt, mais si beaucoup se rapprochent de la vérité, c'est encore plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'y paraît^^**

 **Edas44 :Ca a un rapport mais pas totalement^^ Et oui, la discussion Costia/Clarke est prévue ne t'inquiète pas:)**

 **lexamy : Merci beaucoup et bien voilà on en apprends plus et c'est pas fini^^**

 **JustineJecie : Ahah merci beaucoup^^ Tkt, ça va revenir la folie du duo Octavia/Raven^^ En attendant, Costia enchaine^^**

 **Noushkagirl : Encore merci beaucoup:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Non non je ne suis pas en retard..du tout.. Bon si, et excusez moi, avec les partiels,**

 **je peine à trouver des moments mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Oh et j'ai une annonce**

 **importante à faire et je vais la faire ici, là, donc lisez s'il vous plait, c'est pour vous^^**

 **Je me suis créée un compte fb pour pouvoir échanger avec vous (et aussi pour suivre des pages**

 **sur les séries, les acteurs et tout et tout xD) donc je vous invite à me rajouter. J'adorais**

 **discuter avec vous et il faut admettre que par le site c'est vraiment pas simple, je suis pas toujours sur ma boite mail fin bref, mon nom de code c'est Cara kom Wonderland, j'ai une photo elycia^^ J'adorais vraiment pouvoir parler avec vous, échanger sur la série ou autre, à vous de voir, mon compte est créé, je suis open^^.**

 **De plus, j'ai créé avec ce compte une page qui ne sera pas une page de déco;) Je vais y**

 **poster des images en rapport à mes ff, des anecdotes sur ce que j'écris, des ptits extraits**

 **à l'avance et si vraiment vous êtes réactifs, je pourrais donner des indices et tout voir écrire des ptites choses sur la page en plus de sur ce site. Cette page c'est Fanfiction clexa kom wonderland. Je viens juste de la créer donc ya juste une photo de profil. Cette page est faite aussi pour échanger, vous pouvez poster dessus, faire ce que vous voulez en fait, vous êtes rois. On forme nous clexakru une vraie communauté donc je tenais à échanger vraiment avec vous sans la limite de ce site donc n'hésitez pas à ajouter mon compte comme ami et/ou rejoindre ma page. Voilà pour ça, sinon, dans ce chap, un nouvel indice donc j'ai hâte de lire vos hypothèses^^ On se retrouve en bas (PS qui n'a rien à voir mais je fais ce que je veux xD : Luna est so canon **)**

POV Clarke

Le réveil le lundi matin fut difficile. J'avais passé la grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur le passé de Lexa et la seule conclusion logique que j'avais trouvé était qu'elle serait la fille de l'ancien patron, eu hors mariage. C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable mais des questions restaient toujours en suspens. Pourquoi laisserait-il son entreprise à sa fille illégitime ? Cela ternirait à coup sûr son image et briserait son couple... Pourtant, rien de cela n'est arrivé. Je mis ces pensées de côté et pris ma douche avant de m'habiller prestement pour ne pas être en retard au boulot. C'était décidé, je

stoppais les recherches. Je ne trouvais pas juste de poser mille questions à mes collègues alors que Lexa s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on fouille ainsi dans mon passé. Je voulais au départ l'aider en mettant fin à ses rumeurs mais je m'étais vite rendue compte que son passé devait être plus noir que je n'avais pu l'imaginer et que c'était donc à elle, si elle le souhaitait, de tout me dire. Mais...cela ne m'empêchait pas de faire avancer plus rapidement les choses en la questionnant ''subtilement''. Plus les soirs passaient plus on échangeait nos souvenirs, nos goûts, nos expériences dans tel ou tel domaine et plus le temps passait, plus j'aimais ces moments que l'on passait ensemble. C'était donc dans l'impatience de notre session du soir que je travaillais ce jour-là. Les seuls moments où toute pensée quittait ma tête était lorsque je dessinais. Mon boulot me plaisait de plus en plus puisque Lexa avait ajouté encore plus de pages dédiées à mes dessins.

Quand enfin l'heure de fin arriva, je commençais à légèrement stresser. Il fallait le dire, je n'étais absolument pas subtile et j'avais peur d'être trop indiscrète. Notre relation était certes plus qu'une relation patron/employée mais tout avait des limites. Si son enfance était, comme je le supposais, assez sombre, vouloir la faire se confier à moi pourrait au contraire la refermer...

Je soufflais un bon coup et me levais. Je pris comme d'habitude l'ascenseur et frappais à la porte du bureau de ma patronne. Je rentrais dès que j'entendis son accord et comme d'habitude, je restais

figée devant l'image qui se présentait à moi. Chaque soir où je venais, je la voyais plus naturelle, plus magnifique encore mais surtout, plus libre le regard fixé vers l'horizon, semblant perdue dans ses pensées avant qu'elle ne tourne ses beaux yeux émeraudes vers moi. Elle m'invita d'un sourire à la suivre jusqu'au sofa où tout était déjà prêt et après quelques formalités, on se mit à travailler. Au bout d'une heure, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me concentrer pleinement sur mes dessins, perdue dans ma réflexion, à savoir poser mes questions avec subtilité... Mais Lexa sembla remarquée mon trouble puisqu'elle me stoppa d'une pression de main sur l'épaule, me forçant à quitter ma feuille des yeux pour me tourner vers elle et elle souffla, inquiète :

-Tout va bien Clarke?

-Oui oui désolée je...je réfléchissais... _murmurais-je, embarrassée._

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas à propos du printemps des fleurs du prochain numéro? _Me questionna-t-elle, semblant amusée._

-Euh...non, _avouais-je, rougissante._

-Alors quel est le problème ? Si tu veux en parler je suis là, _me proposa-t-elle, souriante._

-Je..euh...je...c'est...compliqué, _bégayais-je._

-Écoute, tant que tu n'en auras pas parler, on avancera pas donc vas-y, parle ou on reprendra demain, _me dit-elle gentiment_.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais clairement pas lui demander si Mr Gold, l'ex-patron donc, était son père. Mais je pouvais pas non plus lui fausser compagnie pour ces bagatelles. Je voyais Lexa attendre patiemment, soucieuse de ma réponse. Je décidais donc d'oublier la subtilité, au point où j'en étais, cela ne servait plus à rien. Je jouais donc franc-jeu et commençais:

-Je suis désolée d'être si curieuse mais...

-Oui _?insista-t-elle quand je me stoppais._

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas le même nom de famille que ta sœur? _Soufflais-je d'une traite._

-Oh... _murmura-t-elle, surprise._

-Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de répondre, je suis juste..tu sais...très curieuse et quand il y a quelque chose que j'ai en tête je peine à...

-Stop, _me coupa-t-elle_. Tu veux une réponse oui ou non ? _Me questionna-t-elle, amusée._

-Euh oui? _Hésitais-je._

-C'est une question? _Se moqua-t-elle._

-Non ! Fin oui je veux savoir, et non c'est pas une question fin techniquement si mais...tu te fiches de moi en fait? _M'arrêtais-je en me rendant compte d'une large sourire qui était née sur ses lèvres._

-Non...bon juste un p'tit peu j'avoue, _livra-t-elle en éclatant de rire_.

Ce son me réchauffa le cœur. Ce son étira un large sourire sur mon visage. Ce son me rappela que ma patronne n'avait que 24 ans. Ce son me fit voir l'aspect si enfantin de la femme la plus puissante de Polis. Oui, ce son me fit comprendre que j'étais purement et simplement amoureuse de Lexa Carey...

Sa voix me fit alors sortir de ma contemplation et je rougis de m'être laissée aller ainsi. Je pris une expression plus sérieuse et attendis qu'elle reprenne la parole, chose qu'elle fit :

-Pour te répondre, je ne porte pas le même nom de famille parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sa sœur, pas de sang en tout cas, de cœur, si. Ses parents m'ont adopté quand j'avais 8 ans, 1 an après la mort de ma mère et j'ai insisté pour garder son nom. Voilà.

-Oh je..je suis désolée Lexa je ne.. _commençais-je, peinée, avant qu'elle me coupe._

-Ce n'est pas grave Clarke. Ça fait 16 ans déjà et je considère vraiment ses parents comme les miens.

Elle me sourit et je lui rendis, heureuse qu'elle se confit ainsi à moi. Mais une autre question me taraudait aussi je soufflais simplement :

-Et ton père ?

Elle baissa les yeux et dit plus sobrement :

-Mort. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et...heureusement pour lui.. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que l'on avance.

Fin de la discussion donc. Je comprenais et lui serrais la main en guise de soutien mais surtout de remerciement. Elle me sourit à nouveau avant que l'on reprenne ce qu'on avait difficilement commencé.

POV Lexa

M'ouvrir m'avait fait plus de bien que je ne le pensais. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à qui me confier. J'avais juste ma sœur et Anya, qui avait travaillé pour moi un temps avant de devenir mannequin et posée quelque fois pour le magasine. Alors hormis elles, mes parents, et quelques-uns de mes collègues, personne ne connaissait véritablement mon passé. Mais Clarke c'était différent. Elle ne me jugeait pas, ne me prenait pas en pitié, ne se confondait en excuse inutile ou en regard compatissant. Non. Elle me regardait actuellement avec tendresse et son sourire accéléra mon rythme cardiaque. J'avais besoin d'elle.

On se remit à travailler, échangeant seulement des idées quand j'entendis son estomac grogné. Elle rougit alors et je regardait l'heure. Il était déjà plus de 20h alors je pris le téléphone et demandait :

-Italien, chinois, japonais ou indien?

Elle rit légèrement avant d'opter pour indien. Je commandais donc et me levais pour m'étirer. Je sentis tout de suite son regard sur ma peau mise à nue. Je tournais donc le regard vers elle et je la vis rougir. Mais pas gênée parce que je l'ai surprise en train de clairement me mater, non, gênée d'une autre chose que je ne comprenais pas. Je cherchais son regard mais elle détourna les yeux, semblant vouloir me poser une question. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur mes côtes, cette fois-ci couverte et là je compris. Elle l'avait vu. Je grimaçais dans l'attente de sa demande qui, étonnamment, ne vint pas. Au contraire, elle se remit simplement à dessiner, me laissant sans voix. Je l'en remerciais

silencieusement. Cette partie de mon passé, je ne tenais pas encore à lui révéler. J'avais peur que son regard change sur moi. J'avais peur que cette facette lui déplaise...

Rentrée chez moi, je pris une longue douche et m'effondrais sur mon lit. On avait pourtant fini la séance plus tôt, comme je commençais à avoir des difficultés à me concentrer pleinement. Je soupirais, et, incertaine, je pris mon portable, composais un numéro et le portais à mon oreille. Après deux sonneries, une voix ensommeillée souffla :

-J'espère que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Elle l'a vu, _répondis-je simplement à ma sœur._

-C'est pas le moment pour les charades soeurette... _marmonna-t-elle._

-Ma cicatrice, _explicitais-je difficilement._

-Ohhhh... _s'exclama-t-elle, réalisant ce que cela signifiait._

-Oui ohhh. Si elle fait le lien, elle pourrait tout comprendre et elle me verra forcément différemment, _commençais-je à paniquer._

-Calme toi Lex. De un, tout le monde ne sait pas quelle opération peut mener à une telle

cicatrice,surtout si elle ne l'a pas vu en entier. De deux, elle ne connaît rien à cette entreprise, rien à l'ancien patron donc comment veux-tu qu'elle fasse le lien ? Et de trois, même si elle connaissait la vérité, je suis sûre qu'elle ne te jugerait pas. Elle ne connaît pas encore toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé, _me rassura-t-elle._

-J'ai peur, _avouais-je dans un souffle, après un long silence._

-Tu l'aimes? _demanda-t-elle._

-Je..je ne sais pas. Je tiens beaucoup à elle. Je suis bien avec elle. J'ai l'impression que je peux vraiment être moi avec elle. Ça ne fait même pas deux mois que je la connais mais je pense que je peux plus me passer d'elle... _confiais-je._

-Beaucoup de elle, _soupira-t-elle avant de s'exclamer avec force_. Ma soeurette qui est amoureuse, mais c'est juste génialissime !

-Je viens de te dire que je ne savais pas si je l'ai...

-Putain faut que je lui parle. Oui, je dois être sûre de ses bonnes intentions, _me coupa-t-elle._

-Costia, _sifflais-je, menaçante._

-On verra tout ça demain. Bonne nuit Lex.

Sur ces mots, elle me raccrocha au nez et je soufflais d'exaspération. On ne la changerait jamais. Je m'allongeais alors, mes yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il manquait de couleur dans cette chambre. Je fermais les yeux et songeais à ma belle blonde. A ses yeux bleus magnifiques. A son sourire enfantin. J'avais peur de briser notre complicité en lui avouant tout...

 **Alors, verdict ? Je sais il est court mais j'ai pas eu trop de temps et je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps^^ J'ai hâte d'avoir vos hypothèses sur cette cicatrice et vos avis tout court en fait. Oubliez pas de m'ajouter sur fb si l'envie vous en prend, ça pourrait être vraiment sympa^^ Déjà demain je vais poster des images en rapport à ma première AU. Hâte de lire vos review et à bientôt, ici ou ailleurs :)**

 **JustineJecie : Alors, désolée, mais je ne t'appelerais pas Justine Holmes;) xD Oui Costia, Raven et O pourraient très bien s'entendre...pour ne pas dire vont très bien s'entendre xD Merci beaucoup de tes review et oui, j'ai vu là les 3 premiers épisodes et OMG c'est cro bien ****

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup et bah j'espère que la surprise te plaira alors^^ A bientôt:)**

 **xDingty : C'est the théorie celle-là alors j'étais obligée ce chapitre de tout gâcher xD C'est pas son père désolé xD Merci encore pour tes review et à bientôt:)**

 **: Merci beaucoup et ça va alors si tes chevilles vont bien;) Un lien familial...peut -etre;) Merci encore de tes review^^ (moi dans 3 semaines c'est la fin, c'est les vacs, c'est la liberta^^)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Voilà de nouveaux indices^^ Oui lexa se rend de plus en plus compte qu'elle a besoin de Clarke^^ Merci encore et à bientôt:)**

 **chaa1707 : Mais si, dis moi toutes tes hypothèses, ça m'intrigue ;) Merci encore et à bientôt:)**

 **MagRd : Merci pour tes review et tout^^ Oui, lexa dans la serre, splendide vision ****

 **Werydick : C'est vraiment une hypothèse intéressante, et originale, et réalisable, mais ce n'est ps ça^^ J'espère que ce nouvel indice t'aidera^^ A bientôt:)**

 **lexamy : J'espère que la surprise sera à la hauteur de tes attentes^^ Merci beaucoup et à bientôt:)**

 **Lou : Merci beaucoup et comme tu vois, la subtilité chez Clarke est inexistante xD A bientôt:)**

 **MaraCapucin : Bah erreur xD Cete hypothèse est fausse si Lexa dit la vérité^^ J'espère que cet nouvel indice t'aidera, à bientôt:)**

 **tigreen : Bon bah je viens de te répondre par MP mais je le redis, merci beaucoup et elosadique, j'aime bien xD A bientôt:)**

 **Momo : Et bien la voilà, merci:)**

 **Cinevorous : Ah encore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et voici un nouvel indice^^ A bientôt :)**

 **Voilà, merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des review et qui me suivent. Rendez-vous sur fb pour ceux qui veulent, pour partager sur mes ff et sur la série en général et d'autre. Kiss et merde à tout ceux qui ont des exam, que ce soit en fac, au lycée ou qu'importe, on arrive à la dernière ligne droite:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard, avec les partiels et ma migraine**

 **ce week-end dû je pense au manque de sommeil et aux partiels fin bref désolée du**

 **retard mais voici chapitre plus long je crois que d'habitude avec quelques réponses et une**

 **surprise en plus, cadeau d'excuse xD Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas^^**

 **(PS : je suis enfin à jour dans the 100, j'en reviens pas xD)**

POV Clarke

Je me réveillais ce matin-là d'humeur maussade. J'avais vu la veille la cicatrice de Lexa et il ne m'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre d'où elle venait. Ma mère étant chirurgienne et comme j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de l'assister, je savais reconnaître la cicatrice qu'il reste après un don du rein ou l'ablation de ce dernier. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là si je n'avais pas en plus remarqué son air quasi-effrayé quand elle avait vu que je l'avais remarqué. J'avais tout de suite compris que quelque chose de gros se cachait derrière...pas que je dise que le benjamin de la famille Gold soit gros... Parce que oui, c'était de lui dont il était question. Dans mes recherches, j'avais pu constater que le dernier fils Gold avait eu une maladie entraînant l'obligation d'une première ablation d'un de ses reins. Le problème, c'est que quelques mois plus tard, le deuxième a commencé à être défectueux et il lui fallait d'urgence trouver un donneur. ''Miraculeusement'', un anonyme a fait don de l'organe, comme il n'est pas handicapant de vivre avec seulement un rein, et a ainsi sauvé l'enfant. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Lexa avait donné un de ses reins à l'enfant... C'est, d'ordinaire, un acte altruisme que de faire don d'un de ses organes pour sauver une vie... sauf que Lexa avait ensuite hérité de l'entreprise de Gold... Deux solutions étaient alors envisageables. Soit Gold lui avait légué son entreprise pour la remercier...ce qui me semblait quelque peu exagéré, de l'argent suffisant...soit elle avait demandé l'entreprise contre son rein, mettant la pression à Gold pour sauver son enfant...ce qui faisait d'elle une personne horrible.. et je ne la voyais pas ainsi. Je ne pouvais imaginer que la Lexa que je voyais presque chaque soir me sourire, nous commander ce que je souhaitais manger, m'écoutant parler de mes soucis quand ça n'allait pas, repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, riant à gorge déployée quand j'avais une réflexion enfantine...non je ne pouvais pas voir cette Lexa accomplir un tel acte. Je mis ces pensées néfastes de côté et commençais à me préparer. Une fois chose faite, je rejoignis mes colocataires et meilleures amies pour prendre la direction du bureau. Elles ne me questionnèrent pas face à mon silence, comprenant que j'avais besoin de réfléchir seule et je les en remerciais silencieusement. Au lieu de ça, elles parlèrent d'une collègue à Bellamy, le frère de O, qui était, selon lui, à tomber et qu'il avait réussi à inviter à boire un verre hier. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses soient plus simples pour les autres? Je soufflais, collais ma tête à la fenêtre et m'enfermais dans mes pensées. Il me faudrait parler à Lexa mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne me tourne le dos, pensant que j'avais une bien piètre opinion d'elle que de songer qu'elle avait échangé son rein contre l'entreprise, si cela s'avérait faux, ce que je souhaitais de tout cœur. Arrivées à destination, on prit l'ascenseur, et comme chaque matin, Octavia et Raven s'arrêtèrent bien évidemment avant moi. Atteignant l'avant-dernier étage, je rejoignis mon bureau, jetant un regard rapide vers celui de ma patronne. Je saluais Kane et m'installais, sortant mes accessoires de dessin. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre le degré de concentration dont j'avais besoin pour reproduire ce que j'avais schématisé avec Lexa lors d'une de nos sessions du soir...

Après une heure de gribouillis sans sens, on frappa à la porte. Kane se leva, ouvrit la porte pendant que je reprenais ce que j'avais débuté, avant qu'il ne me coupe. Je levais donc la tête et un regard froid se posa sur moi, m'incitant à me lever de ma chaise et à la rejoindre, ce que je fis sans protestation aucune...

POV Costia

Il fallait dès aujourd'hui que je parle à Clarke. Comme Lexa m'avait dit qu'elle avait surpris sa cicatrice, il fallait que je connaisse son avis sur la question. La blonde me semblait vraiment intelligente et j'avais peur qu'elle n'interprète mal les choses, l'histoire de Lexa n'étant vraiment pas commune. De plus, ma sœur était folle de cette nana alors je voulais mieux la connaître, donc autant faire d'une pierre deux coups comme on disait.

Je voyais dans son regard ses doutes et même un soupçon de peur... parfait. Elle me suivit cependant sans rien dire, et je l'invitais à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de mon bureau avant de fermer la porte. Je m'installais lentement, tout comme elle, qui attendait en silence que j'ouvre la bouche, ce que je fis enfin, après l'avoir fait mariner un peu :

-Ok, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir non?

Elle hocha la tête, de plus en plus perdue. Je repris donc :

-Je veux te parler en tant que Costia, sœur de Lexa, parce que je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour le boulot... Que voudrais-tu que je te dises sur ça en plus? Ce que tu fais est absolument magnifique et parfait. Donc essaie d'oublier deux minutes que je suis la directrice adjointe de cette entreprise s'il te plaît, ça te va?

-Bien sûr, que veux-tu savoir ? _Affirma-t-elle presque sereinement_.

Ok, donc c'était bien ma position qui la stressait. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte du talent qu'elle avait et de son importance dans l'entreprise si à chaque fois elle paniquait quand on la convoquait. Je lui souris donc avant de reprendre un visage froid et d'affirmer :

-Tu as vu sa cicatrice n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se figea alors quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de hocher la tête. Je continuais donc :

-Qu'as-tu compris?

-Je...je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi que je dois en parler tu vois... _hésita-t-elle, regardant derrière là, comme si Lexa pouvait apparaître tout d'un coup._

-Oui, tu dois en parler avec la principale concernée ça il n'en fait aucun doute. Mais j'ai peur que tu es mal interprétée certaines choses et que tu blesses ma sœur... _soupirais-je, voyant dans son regard qu'elle avait compris bien plus que ce que je ne pensais._

-Je...ma mère est chirurgienne donc je sais d'où vient sa cicatrice. J'ai rapidement fait le lien avec ce que je savais déjà et j'ai compris que Lexa avait donné un de ses reins au dernier fils de l'ancien patron de ce magasine... _énonça-t-elle d'une traite, rapidement avant de baisser la tête._

J'écarquillais les yeux, totalement sous le choc. Elle avait forcément fait des recherches...ce qui n'était pas mauvais signe du tout. Je souris malgré moi, devant la mine interloquée de Clarke. Car en effet, si elle savait tout cela, c'était qu'elle avait fait des recherches, et pourquoi s'entêter à faire des recherches, parce que la belle blonde est attirée par la belle brune, CQFD, échec et mat, fin du jeu, j'avais raison ! Ah ma p'tite Lex qui pensait que l'artiste blonde ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à elle... mon œil, elle était totalement accro déjà ! Je souris de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la voix de Clarke me ramène les deux pieds sur terre :

-Je ne pensais pas que ce que je disais était drôle...

-Non désolée, je viens juste de comprendre que ma sœur t'intéressait ce qui m'a fait sourire, _répliquais-je, souriant malicieusement cette fois._

L'effet ne tarda pas. La belle blonde se mit à rougir et à bafouiller que ce n'était pas vrai, que les recherches c'était de la curiosité et tout plein d'autres choses dont je ne prêtais pas attention, m'amusant seulement de sa gêne. Elle bégaya encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, prendre son souffle, et lâcher :

-Ok, je vois que c'est un trait de famille que de se moquer de moi... Fin bref, ne lui dit rien s'il te plaît, je tiens vraiment à mon poste..et à elle...

-T'inquiète, je serais une tombe. Par contre, avant que l'idée folle que ma sœur est marchandée son rein contre l'entreprise t'ai traversé l'esprit, laisse la filer loin de toi, oublie la et n'y repense jamais, surtout pas ce soir en présence de ma sœur. Elle n'a pas un passé tout rose alors ne va pas ajouter corruption à son dossier. Sur ce, tu peux y aller, _déclarais-je, retournant à mes papiers_.

Je l'entendis vaguement me remercier avant de partir et je souris, fière de mon effet. J'espère juste que cette conversation ne reviendrait pas aux oreilles de Lexa sinon j'étais cuite...

POV Clarke

Suite à cette conversation que je qualifierais d'étrange voir de surnaturel, je restais dubitative un moment. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment encore tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais vraiment perdue mais j'en ressortais néanmoins avec une certitude : Lexa n'avait pas échangé son rein contre l'entreprise ! J'étais déjà quasiment sûre que jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une chose pareil mais se le voir confirmer était juste très rassurant et je pus reprendre mon travail plus sérieusement, l'esprit léger.

Quand enfin l'heure arriva de rejoindre Lexa, je souris derechef, les doutes m'ayant quitté. Je ne savais toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire mais j'étais désormais sûre que Lexa n'avait pas corrompu Gold donc je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire. Je devais stopper toute recherche et attendre que Lexa fasse le premier pas..si elle en avait envie...

Je frappais donc à sa porte, sourire aux lèvres, et ouvrais quand elle me l'autorisa. Elle n'était cette fois-ci pas perdue les yeux face à l'horizon. Non. Cette fois-ci elle me regardait directement, ses yeux semblant pénétrés mon âme. Je me perdais donc dans ce vert émeraude qui me fascinait avant de lui sourire et de me diriger vers le sofa. Seulement, elle me coupa dans mon élan, me demanda d'une petite voix de m'asseoir face à elle. Je commençais à légèrement paniquer. Devoir en une journée avoir une conversation privée avec la directrice adjointe et la directrice tout court, ça faisait beaucoup ! Je respirais lentement et m'installais face à elle, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit :

-On a déjà suffisamment d'avance dans les numéros alors je me demandais si...

Elle se stoppa, ne semblant pas sûre d'elle. Je la poussais donc :

-Si nous ne travaillons pas ce soir, pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Je..je... _bégaya-t-elle, rougissant légèrement_.

J'étais totalement surprise par ce changement de position. D'habitude c'était elle qui semblait sûre de soi tandis que moi je bégayais ridiculement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ne souhaitant pas la refermer mais elle sembla alors se reprendre, prenant une grande inspiration et déclara d'une traite:

-Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi?

Je me figeais, me demandant si mon audition ne me jouait pas des tours. Je la regardais sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je vois dans son regard toute son incertitude face à sa demande. Je demandais donc, voulant être sûre que je ne rêvais pas :

-Tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble ? Genre que toutes les deux ? Genre un rencard ?

-Oui genre un rencard, _souffla-t-elle, un léger sourire en coin._

Au moins ma maladresse lui permit de retrouver un peu de son aplomb. Je souris donc avant d'affirmer :

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

Elle sourit alors de toutes ses dents. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne m'avait fait et que j'avais vu de ma vie. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et mes lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un grand sourire sincère et heureux. Elle m'expliqua alors :

-Alors je te dis rendez-vous chez moi pour 20h30, histoire que j'ai le temps de me changer et de cuisiner. Voici mon adresse, _ajouta-t-elle en écrivant sur un bout de papier._

Je récupérais l'adresse et me levais, vite suivie de ma patronne qui récupéra sa veste. On prit l'ascenseur et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer la plaquer au mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement, et déboutonner son chemisier qui était déjà outrageusement ouvert. La voix de ma patronne me sortie de ma rêverie :

-Pourquoi tu rougis?

A ces mots, je dus rougir de plus belle et je répondis que c'était la chaleur. Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru au vu de son sourire amusé mais elle n'insista, ce dont je la remerciais. Arrivée au parking, je la saluais avant de me diriger vers la route, attendant un taxi. Une voiture s'arrêta à mon niveau et je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaître qui se trouvait au volant. La fenêtre se baissa et elle me demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'attends un taxi, _répondis-je simplement, comme si ça coulait de source._

-Tu n'as pas de voiture ?

-Si, mais je la partage avec mes deux colocs qui partent avant moi donc... _soufflais-je._

-Attends,chaque soir qu'on passe ensemble tu prends le taxi ? _S'exclama-t-elle, surprise._

-Euh oui... _murmurais-je._

Elle ouvrit alors la portière et je m'engouffrais dans sa magnifique voiture. Elle conduisit en silence, semblant contrariée. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me contentais de regarder le paysage défilé avant qu'elle ne souffle :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu prenais chaque soir le taxi ?

-Je ne trouvais pas ça important, _soufflais-je._

-A partir de maintenant je te raccompagnerais. Et ne dis pas non, _ajouta-t-elle rapidement tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche_. C'est soit ça soit je te paie le taxi.

Je me contentais donc de hocher la tête, m'inclinant une nouvelle fois face à elle. Arrivée devant chez moi, je la remerciais du voyage avant de descendre et de me précipiter chez moi pour me préparer. J'ouvris avec fracas la porte d'entrée et criais un «help girls!». Les filles vinrent donc à ma rencontre et je déclarais précipitamment, tout en enlevant mes talons:

-J'ai rencard avec Lexa ce soir. J'ai un peu plus d'une heure pour prendre une douche et m'habiller convenablement pour aller chez elle!

Les deux filles écarquillèrent les yeux et j'eus peur de les perdre. Raven fut la première à reprendre contenance et dire :

-Attends, tu vas dîner chez la grande patronne ce soir ?

-Oui. Je n'en reviens toujours pas non plus mais j'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il ne faut absolument pas que je sois en retard et encore moins mal habillée donc au lieu de me regarder comme des merlans frits, aidez-moi les filles je panique !

Raven prit alors les choses en main, poussant Octavia de son passage qui peinait à s'en remettre. La latino me poussa dans la salle de bain, me donnant vingt minutes top chrono pendant qu'elle et O triaient différentes tenues possibles pour ce soir. Leur faisant confiance, j'obéis sagement. Je profitais de mon temps sous l'eau pour réfléchir à ce que je venais de vivre aujourd'hui. Costia m'avait rassuré sur la provenance de la cicatrice de Lexa et savait aussi que j'avais un faible pour sa soeur et maintenant j'apprenais que Lexa avait peut-être elle aussi un faible pour moi et, en plus, elle faisait le premier pas en m'invitant non pas boire un coup mais directement dîner chez elle. Je savais qu'elle préférait que cela se fasse chez elle et non en ville par peur d'être reconnue et je le comprenais. Déjà suffisamment de rumeurs tournaient autour d'elle pour qu'une ne soit confirmé à cause de notre manque de vigilance. Je mis ces pensées de côté et quittais la douche, me séchant rapidement le corps et les cheveux avant d'enfiler des sous-vêtement pour rejoindre mes deux colocataires. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre qui ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une chambre mais à un dépotoir à vêtements et m'installais sur un coin de lit épargné. Octavia s'exclama alors :

-On a fait le tri et bordel ça a pas été simple. Après maintes réflexions, l'andouille et moi on s'est mise d'accord.

-L'andouille ? _Coupa Raven, jetant un regard noir mais amusé à O._

-Chut ! _S'écria la brunette avant de reprendre_. Donc, comme je disais, on s'est mise d'accord sur ce que tu devais porter. Il te faut quelque chose d'élégant mais de décontracté, de classe mais pas trop, de sexy mais réservée. En clair, une robe. C'est élégant et tu y es à l'aise. C'est classe mais passe-partout. Enfin, il te faut une robe avec un bon décolleté pour le côté sexy mais qui ne soit pas courte pour le côté réservé. On a donc ces six robes différentes. Dans les couleurs qui te vont le mieux, on a ces deux bleus, ces deux rouges et ces deux noirs. Tu préfères quoi?

-Personnellement j'éliminerais le noir, c'est pas ce qui te va le mieux pis c'est trop sombre et négatif pour un premier rencard je trouve, _affirma Raven, m'empêchant de donner mon avis._

-Ok, _reprit Octavia_. On enlève le noir. Alors bleu ou rouge? Sachant que tu t'habilles souvent en bleu au bureau...ouais le rouge c'est original, inhabituel, surprenant, pis cette robe rouge là te va tellement bien...vas-y essaie la.

Pas le temps de protester que je me retrouvais à enfiler la robe que l'on me tendait. J'avais oublié que demander de l'aide aux filles était synonyme de me taire et obéir. Je soupirais donc mais souriais néanmoins. Je pouvais toujours compter sur elles, surtout que leur choix était parfait. Je me regardais dans le miroir et je trouvais que cette robe était totalement adéquate à un premier rendez-vous. Elle me mettait en valeur mais n'en faisait pas trop. Je souriais donc encore plus, approuvant leur choix et, sans que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, les filles me tirèrent vers la salle de bain pour maquillage et coiffure. Avec elles, je serais bientôt fin prête pour rejoindre ma magnifique patronne et même si je stressais un peu, espérant de tout cœur que tout se passe bien, j'étais également vraiment impatience de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec elle dans un contexte autre que le boulot...

 **Alors, verdict ? J'ai extrêmement peiné avec le POV de Costia. Je pense que j'en referais un plus tard dans un autre contexte mais pas facile ce personnage, première fois que je peine autant^^ Hâte de lire le rencard non ? Cette idée m'est venue au dernier moment, je me suis mise à la place de Lexa et c'était pour moi à sa place la bonne chose à faire donc voilà^^**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt et merci à tout ceux qui lisent comme d'habitude et qui sont patients^^ Je vais bientôt pouvoir publier plus souvent, genre 1 voir 2 chapitres de mes 2 ff par semaine je pense, selon l'inspi^^**

 **MagRd :J'aime aussi bcp quand Lexa taquine Clarke et là c'était au tour de Costia xD Yen aura une plus officiel de rencontre entre Costia et Clarke, mais plus loin dans la fic, chaque chose en son temps^^ Et oui, la vision de Lexa les yeux perdus loin dans l'horizon me fascine^^ Bien joué, tu as trouvé, une partie mais bravo franchement^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **tigreen :je sais je sais je sais xD Je suis une vraie sadique et je l'assume totalement xD Echec désolée, voici une partie de la bonne réponse^^**

 **solnd : Merci beaucoup à toi de a review et non, c'était presque ça, le don était pour son fils^^ Et je dirais pas pourquoi elle a hérité de l'entreprise désolée, ça attendra encore un peu^^**

 **: Bah écoute, encore un partiel jeudi, théâtre lundi, et chuis en vacs, désolée pour toi, courage pour la suite en tout cas^^ Et non mais ça aurait pu:)**

 **Cinevorous : Merci beaucoup:) Un rein était la bonne réponse dans question pour un champion vive le don d'organe xD Désolée, il est 1h30 du mat, je commence à peiner là xD**

 **MissHarpie :Merci beaucoup de ta review et du reste, et tu n'es pas loin mais l'histoire derrière le don d'organe est tellement plus compliquée... A bientôt:)**

 **FrenchGleek64 : Alors non c'est pas ça mais bordel c'est la meilleure théorie que j'ai eu, je te donne 20/20 pour l'hypothèse la plus improbable mais stylée quoi ** xD Et merci beaucoup, et non je ne suis pas droguée moi meme, juste fatiguée xD**

 **Werydick : Alors merci beaucoup de 1, oui vive le clexa et ça avance bien de 2 ** et non j'ai du retard dans GOT, je vais profiter du fait que je suis presque en vacs là pour m'avancer mais comme je me fais tout spoiler xD**

 **Lou : Oh vraiment merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir:3**

 **Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup et désolée pour les repetitions, j'essaie de faire attention mais pas simple^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Guest 2 : Ahah tu seras pas tout de suite désolée. Vraiment, l'histoire derrière est compliquée et Lexa n'est pas encore prête à dévoiler cette part de son passé...**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Non je ne suis pas en retard..non je ne devais pas publier vendredi...xD Tout ça pour dire merci et désolée, j'ai eu la visite de madame la migraine qui m'a bien soulé tout un week end xD Ce n'est pas ça mais tu es dans un registre plutôt intéressant... à creuser ;)**

 **JustineJecie : Alors merci beaucoup et oui, vous avez tous pensé pareil au début mais non ;) Oui FTWD ça devient plutôt pas mal et je suis contente que Jack soit laissé de côté xD Et oui, Gold ref à OUAT je suis fan de cette série et il me fallait un nom et je trouvais que au vu de mon histoire ça collait bien mais j'ai juste repris le nom et pas le physique du perso par contre^^**

 **MaraCapucin:Tu n'es pas loin mais pas tout à fait ça^^ Voilà de plus amples indications^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt:)**

 **Alors encore un merci à tous. Désolée s'il reste des fautes il est près de 2h du mat je voulais vraiment publier aujourd'hui et comme je reste humaine bah la mes yeux suivent plus le mouvement xD fin bref merci et à demain ou mercredi pour ceux qui suivent aussi mon crossover sinon à ce week end je pense pour celle-ci^^ Kiss :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoici pour le rencard et enfin, je suis libre comme l'air, libre comme un oisillon quittant**

 **son nid xD Fin bref, à moins que je finisse en rattrapage, je vais avoir tellement plus de**

 **temps pour écrire ** Donc voici le chap du rencard, que de base je n'imaginais pas ainsi**

 **mais que voulez-vous, c'est ça les joies de l'écriture spontanée, quand je me lance, je sais**

 **jamais vraiment ce qu'il va se passer^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise, on se retrouve en bas**

 **PS : j'ai dépassé les 100 review je sais meme pas comment vous remercier quoi, c'est tellement magique, alors j'ai pensé à un petit OS humoristique, ça vous plairait ?**

POV Lexa

Je plaçais les lasagnes fraîchement préparées dans le four et m'essuyais les mains sur mon tablier. C'était celui que ma mère, passionnée de cuisine, m'avait offert et forcé à porter tellement de fois que j'en avais pris l'habitude. Il fallait bien admettre que c'était fort pratique surtout quand un bout d'oignon tentait l'évasion en me sautant dessus. Je rangeais donc le bordel qui régnait dans ma cuisine tout en regardant fréquemment l'horloge. J'étais déjà prête, habillée d'une jupe blanche que je n'avais plus mis depuis des années et d'un haut noir en laine qui dévoilait l'entièreté de mes épaules. Mes cheveux étaient détachés et rassemblés sur une épaule et je n'avais mis que peu de maquillage, juste histoire de souligner le vert de mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas en faire trop pour un premier dîner, qui se déroulait en plus chez moi, de peur de l'effrayer. Je ne savais pas encore vraiment ses sentiments envers moi, mais si elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous, c'était que je ne devais pas être la seule à ressentir cette connexion qui nous liait. Je regardais une énième fois la pendule et vis qu'il ne me restait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour mettre le couvert et préparer un apéritif dans le salon. J'accélérais la cadence, faisant des allers retours entre ma cuisine à l'américaine et la grande table que je laissais sobre, me contentant de poser des bougies de-ci de-là sur la table comme sur certains meubles pour donner une atmosphère plus chaleureuse à ma salle à manger qui était aussi très sobre. Une fois que tout fut en place, j'entendis sonner. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte et, avant d'ouvrir, je me rendis compte que je portais encore mon tablier. Je l'enlevais donc et ouvrais. A sa vue, mon souffle se coupa. Elle était juste magnifique. Elle portait une robe rouge qui semblait avoir été taillé pour elle. Ses cheveux relâchés encadraient son visage et lui donnait un air angélique. Enfin, elle aussi n'avait mis que peu de maquillage, mais suffisamment pour renforcer la transcendance de ses beaux yeux bleus. Je restais figée. Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux son regard envoûtant. Je la vis, elle, s'attarder sur mes épaules nues et cela me dit sourire. Je me décalais enfin, la laissant entrer, et ne pus empêcher mon regard de descendre vers son postérieur parfaitement moulé dans sa robe. Je lui pris sa veste légère que je posais avec mon tablier que je gardais toujours en main. Elle se retourna vers moi et dit:

-Merci...oh et tu es magnifique, _ajouta-t-elle plus timidement._

-Ce n'est rien comparé à toi, _affirmais-je, mes yeux s'attardant une nouvelle fois sur ses courbes généreuses._

Elle sourit à nouveau et elle se détourna de moi pour laisser ses yeux examinés mon hall d'entrée. Je la dirigeais donc vers la salle à manger où on pouvait voir la cuisine d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur. Je l'entendis renifler et elle me demanda :

-Lasagnes ?

Je hochais la tête et ris de son soudain intérêt pour ma cuisine. Je dis alors, amusée :

-Affamée ?

Elle rougit alors et bredouilla que c'était juste que ça sentait bon et plus ça allait et plus elle s'enfonçait à mon grand plaisir. Elle se reprit alors :

-Oui..vraiment un truc de famille de se moquer de moi...

Je fronçais le nez, ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, quand soudain je réalisa :

-Costia t'a parlé ?

La blonde se figea, comme prise sur le fait, et finit par hocher la tête avant de débiter rapidement :

-Mais elle ne m'a rien dit de mal tu sais fin on a parlé de ta cicatrice mais très légèrement pis je voudrais pas qu'on revienne là-dessus ce soir tu sais je veux pas qu'on parle de choses que tu veux pas mais c'est pas ça le truc bordel fin bref Costia a juste voulu connaître mon avis on a parlé gentiment pis elle est forte elle a compris que tu me plaisais et que je m'en fich...j'ai dit quoi là ? Merde fin je voulais pas dire ça fin pas que tu me plais pas mais merde j'ai pas redis que...

Je la coupais d'un grand éclat de rire. Un rire fort qui me fit mal aux côtes que je me tenais, le corps légèrement penché en avant. C'était le genre de rire qui vous donnait des crampes au niveau des abdos. C'était le genre de rire que je n'avais plus eu depuis bien longtemps. Mes yeux commençaient à piquer à l'arrivée de quelques larmes causés par mon éclat de rire. J'essayais de me stopper, ne voulant pas vexer mon invitée mais la vision de sa tête déconfite me revint en mémoire et j'étais repartie dans un deuxième fou rire. Je me stoppais enfin, essayant mes larmes d'un revers de main avant de m'excuser. Mais Clarke ne semblait pas vexée. Non. Elle souriait. Ce n'était pas un petit sourire dont j'avais l'habitude mais un grand et franc sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux de joie. Je souris donc et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon tandis que je partais nous chercher deux verres. Je lui proposais du porto, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Je m'assis en face d'elle et lançais d'un air malicieux :

-Ainsi, je te plais?

L'effet fut immédiat, comme toujours, elle se mit à rougir avant de rire légèrement et dire plus sérieusement, mais avec un brin de malice dans la voix :

-Il n'y a que deux façons de répondre à cette question.

Je la regardais, étonnée, m'attendant à ce qu'elle nie ou change de sujet mais non. Curieuse, je demandais :

-Lesquelles ?

-Soit je te demande gentiment d'oublier mon moment de solitude totalement ridicule...

-Soit ? _Insistais-je, devant son silence et son sourire joueur._

-Soit je te dis que oui, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup Lexa Carey.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Je cachais ma gêne en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de mon Porto, sans toutefois la quitter du regard. Ce rencard devenait vraiment intéressant...

POV Clarke

Après ce petit moment d'égarement, la discussion reprit son cours plus normalement. J'apprenais ainsi qu'elle avait une serre, étant passionnée de jardinage avec son père. Son don en cuisine lui venait lui de sa mère, même si elle avouait humblement être bien moins douée que cette dernière. Au vue de l'odeur qui s'échappait de sa cuisine ouverte, je la trouvais bien modeste. Moi, plus j'étais éloignée des fourneaux, mieux je me portais. Et non, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas la cuisine...c'est la cuisine qui ne m'aime pas! Quand je vivais chez ma mère, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de me faire à manger et heureusement, quand j'ai quitté le nid familial, j'ai rejoint mes deux meilleures amies qui s'occupent de cette partie des tâches...surtout par peur d'être empoisonné...je les trouve fort excessive... En tout cas, j'avais hâte de goûter à ce qu'elle nous avait préparé et d'en apprendre toujours plus sur elle, l'alcool aidant. Je lui demandais si elle avait toujours voulu dirigé un magazine, ce sur quoi elle répondit :

-Non. A vrai dire, je voulais être écrivaine de base. Mais comme toi avec la peinture, il me fallait un métier pour pouvoir en vivre. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé mes études de management et quand l'occasion s'est présentée, je n'ai pas hésité à la prendre et me voici en tête de Heda.

-Tu écris toujours?

-Non, j'ai moins le temps et ce travail me plaît énormément, je m'y consacre nuit et jour et j'en suis heureuse, _affirma-t-elle, souriant joyeusement._

-Pourquoi Heda ? _Déclarais-je, cette question me tourmentant depuis que je travaillais chez elle._

-Ah, tu es la première à le demander. C'est le nom du premier personnage que j'ai écrit, dans mon premier petit ''roman''. C'était une guerrière, forte, impitoyable et juste. Je trouvais que ça allait bien pour le nom de mon magazine non ? _Dit-elle, me faisant un clin d'oeil._

-Oui, les femmes fortes..en effet, _souriais-je._

Une sonnerie alors retentit et ma belle patronne me confirma que le dîner était prêt. Elle me guida à sa grande table où trônaient plusieurs bougies, illuminant la table. Je passais mes mains au-dessus, appréciant leur douce chaleur tandis que Lexa sortit les lasagnes du four. Elle revint vers moi, le plat en main qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la table. On s'installa et elle nous servit une part ainsi qu'un verre de vin rouge, bordeaux si j'en croyais l'étiquette. Je pris un morceau du plat du bout de la fourchette que je portais à ma bouche. C'était tout bonnement délicieux. Je laissais un long gémissement franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Oui, c'était simple, je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie! Lexa rit légèrement et lança :

-Je supposes que c'est bon?

-Ché pas chuste bon ché délichieux! _Affirmais-je la bouche pleine avant d'avaler et reprendre_. J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

-Ce n'est que des lasagnes Clarke, _dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée._

-Non, c'est pas juste des lasagnes, c'est..je sais pas mais pas juste des lasagnes.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et dit :

-Parle moi de toi.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? _Demandais-je, haussant les sourcils._

-Tout, _déclara-t-elle simplement, me souriant pour m'encourager._

-Euh, et bien je suis née à la campagne, pas loin de Polis. Ma mère est chirurgienne et mon père...mon père était dans l'armée. J'ai rencontré très jeune mes deux meilleures amies, Raven et Octavia qui sont aujourd'hui mes colocataires. Autant te dire que l'appart ne ressemble à rien la plupart du temps...fin tu as pu t'en rendre compte... _soufflais-je en me raclant la gorge, me remémorant notre première rencontre chez moi, gênant._

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et je continuais :

-J'étais souvent à l'écart quand j'étais enfant, préférant être entourée de crayons et de peinture que de personne. Mais Octavia ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Elle était déjà amie avec Raven mais elle disait que dans tout film et série, un groupe, c'est un trio. Elle m'a alors pris en cible et ne m'a pas lâché jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'être leur amie. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Depuis, notre cercle s'est élargie mais elles restent les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie avec ma mère.

-Ton père il est...

-décédé oui, il y a trois ans durant une mission à l'étranger. Ça a été très dur. C'est lui qui m'a transmis sa passion de la peinture. Il a toujours été un fervent d'art et m'amenait à de nombreuses expositions quand j'étais jeune. Un jour, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas moi ? Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à dessiner. Quand il a vu mon talent, il m'a inscrit à une école d'art mais je n'ai pas accroché. Je préférais peindre ce que je voulais de la façon dont je voulais, en mettant une part de moi dans chaque dessin comme je suis sûre que tu dois mettre une part de toi quant tu écrivais.

Elle hocha la tête et je continuais :

-Je ne le voyais pas souvent les derniers temps avant sa mort. Il partait souvent et longtemps. Mais les quelques jours qu'on partageait étaient toujours magiques et je ne regrette pas un moment passé en sa compagnie.

Elle me sourit légèrement avant de me serrer la main de la sienne. On finit le repas, s'échangeant diverses banalités. Elle débarrassa ensuite rapidement nos assiettes avant de s'asseoir à nouveau à mes côtés. Je liais nos mains une nouvelle fois, son contact me manquant déjà. Je relevais les yeux de l'étreinte de nos mains et plongeais alors dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes où se mélangeaient diverses nuances formant un vert totalement hypnotisant. Soudain, elle se pencha vers moi, me regarda, cherchant mon accord, avant de m'embrasser doucement. J'avais eu diverses relations par le passé. Mon premier vrai petit-copain, dont j'étais vraiment éprise, Finn, menait en fait un double jeu. C'est qu'après un mois de relation que j'avais appris qu'il sortait aussi avec Raven. Quand on s'en est rendue compte, on était toutes deux brisées et ça nous avait éloignées. Mais on ne savait toutes deux pas qu'on était ses amantes et on voulait pas qu'un salaud brise notre amitié. Ensuite, j'ai découvert mon attirance pour les femmes et eu une relation avec Niylah, mais c'était purement charnelle. Alors je réalisa. Oui, je me rendis compte, à travers ce simple et doux baiser, que jamais je n'avais ressentie autant d'émotions dans mon être. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé ainsi. C'était doux, apaisant et sincère. Mon cœur tambourinait à mille a l'heure dans ma cage thoracique et je répondis avec plus d'ardeur. Je goûtais déjà à ses lèvres mais j'en voulais plus encore. Je lui appartenais. J'avais besoin d'elle. Ça ne faisait même pas 2 mois que je la connaissais vraiment, mais elle avait déjà pris une grande place dans ma vie. Elle m'autorisa rapidement l'accès à sa bouche et je me sentis fondre quand nos deux langues se rencontrèrent. La connexion qu'il y avait entre nous était si forte. Avant, je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. C'était beau à lire dans les romans qui avaient bercées mon adolescence mais ce n'était pour moi qu'un mythe pour nous laisser espérer une chance de trouver notre ''âme sœur''. Mais tout était allé si vite du moment où j'avais vu sa photo sur un magazine, du moment où mes yeux avaient rencontré son regard émeraude, du moment où j'avais vu son véritable visage. Une femme forte avec un lourd passé qui dans ce baiser donnait tout son être et c'est ce qui me fit écarter. Je me dégageais doucement de son étreinte apaisante pour rencontrer son regard désorienté. Je lui devais la vérité. Je lui souris doucement, liais nos doigts dans l'étreinte de nos mains qui ne s'étaient pas quittées durant notre baiser. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et dis :

-Je suis désolée.

Elle sembla plus perdue que jamais et demanda simplement :

-Pourquoi?

Je respirais plus fortement, pris mon courage à deux mains et lança :

-Je n'aurais jamais dû fouiller dans ta vie privée...

La tête de Lexa prit alors diverses expressions, passant de la surprise, à un brin de colère, à de la perplexité, me laissant totalement morte de trouille face à ses réactions multiples avant qu'elle lâche :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

-Je sais juste que tu as donné un de tes reins au fils de Gold...

Cela sembla bizarrement la rassurer, mais je m'en voulais toujours autant, aussi continuais-je :

-Je suis tellement désolée Lexa, c'était tellement excessive mais plus on passait du temps ensemble plus je voulais en savoir sur toi sans oser te questionner parce que tu restes quand même ma patronne et en parlant de ça j'écoutais tellement de rumeurs je voulais juste rabattre le caquet de ces commères mais il me fallait connaître la vérité pis comme...

-Stop Clarke, s'il te plaît, tu me donnes la migraine, reprends plus doucement, _me coupa-t-elle en se frottant les tempes._

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais juste t'aider et comme je suis très curieuse c'est vite apparu comme une mission que je te devais avant que je me rende compte que...que ton passé devait être plus sombre que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer et que ce que je faisais était en fait mal...

-Les pires maux viennent souvent des meilleurs intentions... _murmura-t-elle seulement, les yeux dans le vague._

-Lexa, jamais je ne m'excu...

-Ce n'est rien Clarke, c'est à moi de m'excuser, _me coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

-Quoi, mais pourquoi ? C'est moi qui est mené une enquête et...

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer Clarke. Respire, je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas, _ajouta-t-elle, amusée._

Je me tus donc et elle continua :

-Je tiens à m'excuser parce que toi, tu t'es souvent confiée sur ta vie, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, me faisant entièrement confiance au fil des jours que l'on passait ensemble. Le lien qui s'est tissé entre nous me faisait peur. J'avais peur qu'en te parlant de moi, tu ne me fuis, alors je t'ai laissé me faire confiance alors que moi je doutais de toi et je m'en excuse. C'est pas simple pour moi de parler de mon passé, mais je te dois la vérité. Si après tu ne veux plus me voir, je le comprendrais. J'espère que tu ne quitteras pas pour autant le magazine, tu pourras toujours travailler sans que jamais on ne se voit. Mais si tu quittes tout, je te promets de ne jamais t'en tenir rigueur.

-Jamais, Lexa, au grand jamais je ne te laisserais. Le passé t'a certes forgé et fais de toi la femme qui est là devant moi mais il ne doit pas influencer le futur. Aujourd'hui, tu es une femme forte et sensible à la fois que j'apprécie de plus en plus et avec qui je me sens bien et liée comme jamais et ça, ça ne changera pas juste en prenant en compte ton passé. Je te le...

-Non, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir s'il te plaît.

-Mais je...

-Clarke, écoute mon histoire, et ensuite, on verra bien, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête, prête à écouter tout ce qu'elle pourra me dire. Mais serais-je assez forte pour tout encaisser ? Serais-je assez forte pour la protéger ?

 **Voilà^^ Verdict ? Oui c'est super sadique de finir ainsi mais que voulez-vous, la vie est injuste parfois xD Promis j'essaierais de publier rapidement la suite^^ Pour ceux qui suivent mon crossover, je publierais soit ce soir soit demain, selon si mes yeux arrivent à rester ouvert jusqu'au bout ou non xD Dites moi en review si vous voulez un OS humoristique ou non ou autre chose fin c'est pour vous, pour vous remercier, cadeau, je suis généreuse, j'ai le temps, je veux faire plaisir^^ (Pour ceux qui veulent parler du dernier ep...honteux –', vous pouvez venir en MP ou par mon compte fb) Voili voilou, place maintenant aux remerciements^^**

 **tigreen : merci bcp, ah et je le dis maintenant, le plus simple pour que je te réponde rapidement est de me parler par mon compte fb cara kom wonderland, sur la page j'y vais pas assez et je te réponds à chaque fois 10 ans plus tard:/ ce dont je m'excuses... donc voilà, à bientôt en espérant que ce rencard te plait pour l'instant^^**

 **Edas44 :Ahah merci et non, c'est pas ça, mais bien essayé^^ Non, les deux sont trop respectueuses pour s'embrasser dans l'entreprise, patron/employé, dans le cadre, c'est moins simple. Dans un rencard, ca semble etre plus la chose à faire, ce n'est plus que lexa et clarke^^**

 **L.kim  : euh le mariage peut etre pas encore xD Mais ça avance en effet^^**

 **: Merci beaucoup^^ J'adore aussi Costia, je m'eclate trop avec elle comme avec Raven et O qui ont oui, saccagé la chambre de clarke, mais c'était avec de bonnes intentions xD**

 **MagRd : Merci beaucoup et oui, ya tjs des histoires cachées, mais quoi ;) Cette fin est encre plus sadique je crois, non ? XD Ou Costia est géniale, je l'adore^^ A bientôt :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Pffff qu'est-ce que j'aime tes longues reviews ;) Une nouvelle fois une fin sadique, j'aime ça xD Oui le rencard peut vite devenir intéressant, on verra au prochain chap;) Et la révélation de tout sera dans le prochain chap, tout vous sera dévoilé, place aux grandes vérités xD J'adore Costia aussi^^ Et Raven et O, les clowns, j'en ai bien besoin de ces deux-là :)**

 **Cinevorous : Oui Gold comme dans ouat, ptit clin d'oeil^^ Et non, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça, faire un accident de voiture ce serait trop simple et j'aime pas ça^^ Donc voilà, en espérant que ce début de rencard t'ai plu^^**

 **julieta64 : Non, Clarke, mlgré toutes ses recherches, ne pourrait pas connaître toute l'histoire de lexa donc c'est elle qui va tout lui révéler, mais dans le prochain chap;) Merci de ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plait et à bientôt:)**

 **JustineJecie : J'ai pas vu le dernier de ftwd, je suis en retard aussi o.o Merci beaucoup et oui, je suis sadique sur mes fins..désolé;) A bientôt et encore merci de a review^^**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup:)**

 **Lou :Je te comprends aussi et j'aime cette connexion entre elles qui rend leur conversation si douce comme tu dis^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt:)**

 **Lea kom trikru : Merci beaucoup et oui, pour une fois, c'est lexa qui begaie, qui fait ce premier pas sans assurance^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt:)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup^^ Ca me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise autant et moi au plaisir de lire tes review;) A bientôt:)**

 **Werydick : Merci beaucoup^^ La promotion, elle lui a déjà donné, ce serait dur de faire plus^^ Après si ca paie en kiss clarke ne sera pas contre xD**

 **fr-fan-brittana : Merci beaucoup et désolée, j'ai absolument pas fait attention au fait que je faisais cette faute, je vais essayer de faire plus attention par la suite^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des review et je vous en suis tellement reconnaissante, ça me fait tellement plaisir^^ Je m'en vais à l'écriture de mon crossover et vu l'heure, je pense en fait qu'il sera publié demain, je pense pas avoir assez de monster pour tenir xD A bientôt en tout cas pour mon crossover ou le prochain chapitre de celui-là ou peut etre mon OS on verra^^ Kiss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà, après tant de messages vantant mon sadisme...xD je publis rapidement la suite..suis-je**

 **pardonnée ? XD Sachez que je n'ai jamais autant peiné à écrire un chap ou même à**

 **écrire tout court. Me mettre dans la tête de Lexa tout au long de ce chap a été une dure**

 **épreuve et j'espère avoir réussi à transcrire au moins le quart des émotions que j'ai**

 **ressentie en l'écrivant. Voilà donc la fin du suspens, voilà donc le véritable visage de la**

 **jeune femme dirigeant le plus magazine de Polis et de ses alentours...**

 **Bonne lecture... on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **PS : j'ai écrit tout le chap en écoutant en boucle Monster de Imagine Dragons donc si je devais vous donner un conseil musique pour ce chapitre ce serait d'écouter cette chanson en lisant. Voili voilou^^**

POV Lexa

J'avais instauré une atmosphère plus tendue sans le vouloir. Brisant le silence, je la guidais dans le petit salon et m'asseyais sur le canapé de cuir, Clarke s'installant proche de moi, comme pour me soutenir. Je l'en remerciais d'un léger sourire qui se figea quand les souvenirs remontèrent tout d'un coup à la surface et m'oppressèrent. Cela faisait 18 ans qu'il m'arrivait de faire des crises d'angoisse. Plus le temps passait, plus elles étaient espacées et éphémères mais SON regard, à jamais, ne me quitte pas. Il est là. Toujours aussi brillant. Toujours aussi vivant. Plus le temps passait, plus les beaux moments de mon enfance s'effaçaient de ma mémoire mais le jour où tout a basculé, lui, reste bien présent et vivant dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelais de chaque détail. Ce ne serait pas difficile de tout détailler à Clarke. Ses images, j'en rêvais chaque nuit depuis 18 ans. Cela faisait dix minutes que le silence régnait mais Clarke ne dit rien, comprenant que c'était à moi de parler, qu'il me fallait juste du temps. Je soufflais un bon coup, retenant les larmes de dévaler mes joues et commençais :

-Tout a commencé il y a 25 ans. Joy Carey était une étudiante en médecine et faisait partie d'une association pour aider les jeunes tombés bien trop tôt dans la drogue. Elle-même, quand elle avait 15 ans, était une junkie. Son copain du moment lui fournissait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et comme elle en était amoureuse elle se laissait tuer à petit feu. Mais il a commencé à devenir violent et elle a décidé de se reprendre en main et avec l'aide de l'association dans laquelle elle a pris place, elle a émergé et a mis une croix sur la drogue et l'alcool. Elle était pleine de vie, promis à un avenir brillant. La médecine, c'était vraiment sa vie, ça lui permettait de sauver des vies...mais ça ne l'a pas aidé à se sauver elle...

Je repris mon souffle, les images pénétrant mon esprit. Je revoyais son sourire éclatant quand elle me douchait. Je l'écoutais à nouveau me chanter des berceuses pour m'aider le soir à m'endormir, en n'oubliant pas de laisser une bougie allumée pour que jamais le spectre de la nuit ne m'avale. Quelques larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir mais je continuais tout de même :

-La veille de noël, alors qu'elle rentrait à pied comme à chaque fin de service, un homme l'accosta. Elle n'y prêta pas attention mais il la suivit. Elle a eu beau courir, il la rattrapa et la viola sur des poubelles, lui volant son humanité, sa féminité, sa vie. Il la laissa ainsi, à moitié nue, brisée. Ses parents la rejetèrent, ne croyant pas au viol. Bah oui, c'était une ex-junkie, elle avait juste replongé pour eux, pour les gens qui l'entouraient. C'est ainsi que Joy Carey cessa d'exister. Elle quitta la ville avec ses économies, trouva une vieille ferme de campagne pour s'y enfermer. Elle voulait mourir, mais un pressentiment l'en empêcha. Elle était en effet enceinte. Bien sûr, son premier réflexe fut de demander l'avortement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le visage de ce porc en face d'elle mais il était trop tard. Elle alla au bout de sa grossesse et quand elle vit l'enfant qu'elle comptait abandonner, elle ne vit pas le monstre qu'il devait être mais le bout du tunnel de sa dépression. Elle s'est repris en main et grâce à son témoignage, son violeur fut enfermé. Ce n'était pas sa première agression, il était bon pour la perpétuité, ce qui rassura Joy. Elle emmena donc son enfant, hermaphrodite, dans la ville qu'elle avait quitté et reprit ses études, logeant dans une résidence étudiante.

Je me coupais une nouvelle fois, les images me revenant. Je revoyais ma petite chambre remplie de jouets. Je revoyais ma mère sautée sur mon lit pour me chatouiller en rentrant de la fac. Je la revoyais me lire une histoire chaque soir, souvent la même, mais j'étais fan de ce petit conte avec cette princesse se battant contre un horrible dragon. Je me raclais la gorge, mon nez commençant à se boucher, et je repris plus difficilement :

-C'est là que je suis née. Dans cette petite résidence de 12 mètres carré. J'étais Alex, mon sexe n'ayant pas été déterminé à la naissance, ma mère a choisi un prénom autant masculin que féminin. J'avais une nourrice adorable quand ma mère allait en cours. Elle me ramenait des jouets en cachette et ne me forçait pas à faire une sieste l'aprem mais au contraire me lisait tout un tas d'histoires drôles. Quand j'eus 5 ans, elle obtint son diplôme et on déménagea dans une plus grande maison en campagne, pas loin de la ville où elle travaillait. Tout était parfait. Il y avait une cour immense, tu l'aurais vu, c'était magique. Notre voisin le plus proche tenait une grande ferme et avait des chevaux qu'il me permettait de monter. Ma mère était épanouie. Ma mère était heureuse. Jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé. Son violeur est sorti plus rapidement que prévu, son frère l'ayant couvert pour divers viols. Sans témoignage, un nouveau procès a été effectué et après même pas 6 ans de prison il a pu sortir de l'enfer...pour nous y plonger. Dès que ma mère a été au courant, tout a changé. Je ne comprenais pas, je venais d'avoir six ans. Pourquoi maman ne voulait plus qu'on aille faire du cheval chez le monsieur gentil ? Pourquoi ma nounou gâteau ne venait plus ? Pourquoi maman n'allait plus travailler? Je ne comprenais rien. Elle était tout le temps présente à mes côtés mais en même temps absente, comme un fantôme. Je devais assurer à la maison. Je mangeais seule, prenais ma douche seule, me couchais seule. Plus d'histoire, plus de berceuse, plus de maman. Je l'ai compris que bien plus tard mais elle reprenait des médicaments. Elle craignait son retour et le pire se produisit. Le violeur, qui était surveillé, avait échappé à la vigilance des policiers et s'était débarrassé de son bracelet électronique. Elle savait qu'il venait pour elle. C'était elle qui l'avait fait emprisonné. C'était de sa faute s'il avait passé 6 ans en prison. J'ai...j'ai retrouvé son corps dans la baignoire, une aiguille plantée dans le bras. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'après tant d'année de sevrage, la moindre dose peut être fatale. Elle avait fait une overdose, m'abandonnant par sa lâcheté et sa frayeur...

Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus fortement et un sanglot m'échappa. Je me souviens que j'avais beau la secouer, elle ne se réveillait pas. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la mort. Pour moi elle dormait juste alors au lieu de composer le 911 comme elle me l'avait appris, je m'étais échappée. Les chevaux étaient tellement plus attrayants. Je secouais la tête et continuais mon récit :

-Au lieu d'appeler les secours qui auraient pu la sauver, je me suis échappée, en faisant le minimum de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je voulais revoir les chevaux qu'elle m'avait interdit d'aller voir. Je courais donc, dans la cour, quand IL me fit face. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard qu'il a posé sur moi. C'était le spectre de la nuit. C'était le méchant que la princesse battait. Mais moi, j'avais trop peur. Je n'étais pas une princesse guerrière. Alors j'ai fuit dans la forêt. Il était blessé à la jambe, dû à la plaie qu'il s'était faite en enlevant son bracelet électrique, je l'ai compris plus tard, alors il me suivait plus lentement. J'ai escaladé la falaise qui longeait la ferme. J'avais peur parce que je ne l'avais fait que deux fois et j'étais harnachée et sécurisée par ma mère. Mais comme quoi, la peur me donna la force de gravir la falaise qui n'était pas si compliquée. J'arrivais au sommet mais il m'attrapa la jambe. Je me débattais mais il ne voulait pas lâcher. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Le psychologue qui m'a suivi après m'a dit que mon cerveau n'avait pas supporté les images et fait un blocage. Tout ce que j'ai appris c'est qu'on a retrouvé son cadavre en bas de la falaise et moi au sommet...

Je relevais les yeux vers Clarke, m'attendait à y voir de l'horreur, de la peur, ou de la pitié. Mais au contraire, je n'y lus que de l'amour et de l'admiration. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais un monstre. Je m'écriais donc :

-Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? J'ai deux cadavres dans le dos. J'ai deux cadavres qui me suivront toute ma vie depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Je les ai tué!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ta mè.. Joy est morte parce qu'elle s'est piquée, tu ne pouvais pas savoir! _Répondit-elle calmement._

-Cet homme ne revenait pas pour elle mais pour moi. Il se fichait d'elle. La preuve, c'est moi qu'il m'a suivit moi au lieu de se diriger vers la maison. J'ai appris, quelques années plus tard, qu'il avait entendu en prison que l'une de ses victimes avait eu un enfant. Il ne voulait pas me tuer ou me violer. Il me voulait tout simplement. Si je n'étais pas née, Joy serait en vie et elle n'aurait plus entendu parler de cet homme. Il a voulu sortir de taule plus tôt en faisant preuve de bonne conduite et à l'aide de son frère pour me retrouver! J'ai deux morts sur les bras depuis 18 ans et rien n'y changera. Je suis un monstre !

J'éclatais en sanglot, je n'en pouvais plus. Cette douleur ne me quitterait jamais. Elle avait beau s'apaiser les années passant, elle était toujours bien présente et quand elle se réveillait, la souffrance m'oppressait tellement que j'en venais à me demander pourquoi moi j'étais toujours en vie. Clarke me prit dans ses bras, me frottant le dos en me chuchotant inlassablement que je n'étais pas un monstre mais la plus belle personne qu'elle avait vu de sa vie. Je me laissais réconforter, me remémorant les bras de ma mère. Son odeur. Sa chaleur. Sa douce voix. Son rire cristallin. Son sourire. Sa joie. Elle n'était plus là mais Clarke, elle, était bien présente. Je la serrais du plus fort que je pus avant de m'écarter à nouveau. Je lui devais toute la vérité :

-Ce n'est pas tout. Je n'ai pas eu l'entreprise par mon seul talent.

Je soufflais. Trois personnes seulement étaient au courant de cette histoire. Cela pourrait changer définitivement son regard sur moi mais elle méritait de tout savoir :

-A mes 20 ans, alors que j'étudiais donc le management, vivant toujours chez mes parents adoptifs et avec Costia, un homme en costume se présenta à moi. Il se présenta comme étant Mr Gold de l'entreprise et dit qu'il avait remarqué mes écrits que j'avais publié dans un petit magazine et qu'il avait aperçu un grand talent. J'étais tellement fière. C'était ma rédemption. J'allais pouvoir rendre fière Joy Carey en lui montrant que je pouvais m'en sortir et que mon passé ne ferait pas tâche sur mon avenir. Il me proposa un entretien que j'acceptais de bon cœur avant de rentrer chez moi, heureuse comme jamais. On fêta ça dignement. C'était une première que ce grand patron se déplace pour aller chercher une personne prometteuse. Le lendemain, je me présentais donc à lui et je compris très vite qu'il n'avait rien lu de moi. Il se mélangeait les pinceaux et semblait angoissé. Comprenant que je m'étais faite avoir, je me suis levée en colère et c'est là qu'il a crié qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il semblait fatigué et usé. Il m'avoua qu'il était le frère du violeur de ma mère. Il me dit que son fils avait rejeté sa greffe du rein et qu'il avait besoin d'un autre donneur mais comme on est d'un groupe sanguin rare, il ne trouverait pas assez rapidement et son fils mourrait. Je n'ai pas écouté ses explications. Je n'ai rien ressenti face à ses pleurs. Je suis restée froide. Je revoyais les images de l'homme qui avait brisé ma vie et celle de ma mère. Je me rappelais que sans son frère rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je me rappelais que son frère méritait autant que lui la mort. J'ai levé mon bras pour le frapper, mes démons se réveillant. Mais du bruit dans le couloir m'a rappelé à moi et je me suis enfuie de son bureau, horrifiée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je voulais le tuer. La rage coulait dans mes veines. Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'attraction de l'appel du sang. Je voulais le tuer et rayer toute cette histoire de mon passé. Alors, quand, en descendant les escaliers il me rattrapa, je l'ai poussé. Il a dévalé les marches sous mon regard froid. Je suis partie, fière de ce que j'avais accompli. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez moi et voyant le sourire de mon père me demandant comment l'entretien s'était passé que j'ai compris l'horreur de mon acte. J'avais voulu sa mort et je l'avais tué ! Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais. Je leur racontais tout, à mes parents, à ma sœur, et jamais je n'ai éprouvé plus de remord. Mon passé avait ressurgi avec une telle violence que j'avais voulu la mort d'une personne innocente. A sa place, qu'importe le crime de Costia, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle ne finisse pas ses jours en prison. J'ai réalisé ce jour-là que j'avais un monstre en moi qui ne demandait qu'à se déchaîner et que j'aurais beau le nier son ombre me suivrait tout le temps. Il fallait que je trouve une rédemption. Que je tente d''effacer au moins en partie l'ombre ténébreuse qui me suivait. Alors je suis allée à l'hôpital. Il était en vie. Mais sa jambe était paralysée à vie et je ne pouvais rien n'y faire. Il ne m'avait pas dénoncé et me demanda seulement d'aller à la chambre 29 et de prendre ma décision. J'ai obéis comme un automate. Je venais de condamner un homme à vivre avec une canne pour le reste de ses jours. Arrivée devant cette fameuse chambre, j'ai vu un petit garçon. Tu l'aurais vu Clarke, il était adorable malgré tous les tuyaux qui sortaient de son corps. Il lisait un livre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie malgré qu'il sache qu'il était sans doute condamné. Sa mère était à ses côtés et lui ébouriffait par moment ses cheveux avant de le chatouiller. Je me suis revue. J'ai revu ma mère. J'ai revu notre complicité. J'ai revu notre amour. Ma décision était toute faite. Ce petit garçon était la sortie de mon tunnel. J'étais majeure, compatible, l'opération n'a pas pris longtemps et pour mon plus grand bonheur l'enfant n'a pas rejeté la greffe. Mr Gold voulait me donner de l'argent, mais je refusais. J'avais fait table rase du passé grâce à ce bonhomme. J'avais sauvé une vie comme j'en avais pris au moins une dans mon enfance. La page était tournée. Je rentrais chez moi, libérée d'un poids. J'avais repris mes études, je continuais de jardiner, je vivais pleinement jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente au pas de ma porte. Je te dis pas comment mon père l'a accueillis. Il avait cette fois-ci lu mes écrits. Il me dit, toujours sur le seuil, qu'il voulait un nouveau départ loin d'ici, et qu'il voulait me léguer son entreprise. Je lui demandais pourquoi, n'y croyant pas. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? «Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin de faire sa rédemption. Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé sans le savoir. J'étais aveugle face à cette part sombre présente chez mon frère et toute ma vie je le regretterais. Je n'arrive plus à me coucher le soir en me disant que j'ai brisé la vie de celle qui a sauvé mon fils. Alors je t'en supplie, accepte l'entreprise. L'argent, je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire. Mais tu as du talent. Tu aimeras mon entreprise. Tu monteras un magazine à la hauteur et tu rendras fière tout le monde». Malgré que mes parents adoptifs refusèrent cette idée, moi, j'acceptais. C'était le nouveau départ que j'attendais. Ainsi, me voilà Clarke. Tu sais tout. Me voilà à la tête d'un grand magazine féminise. J'ai causé la mort de deux personnes et menacé d'en tuer une troisième parce qu'un monstre vit en moi et que j'aurais beau fermer les yeux et l'ignorer, il ne me quittera jamais.

Je me coupais enfin, m'attendant à la voir quitter ma maison en silence, horrifiée, épouvantée. J'étais un monstre après tout. Je m'attendais vraiment à toute sorte de réaction allant des pleurs à la colère à l'ignorance. Oui je m'attendais à tout. Sauf à ça. Sauf à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sauf à sa main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche. Sauf à sa langue contre la mienne. Je me laissais entraîner dans la valse qu'elle contrôlait, des larmes m'échappant une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant d'amour dans un simple baiser ? Comment pouvait-on m'aimer autant en me connaissant dans mon entièreté ? Comment pouvait-on réparer les peines de mon cœur juste en une caresse ? Pouvait-on aimer plus que moi en ce moment ? Jamais je n'avais ressentie pareil amour en moi. Je voulais que sa main jamais ne quitta ma joue. Je voulais que ses lèvres jamais ne quittèrent mes lèvres. Je voulais que son souffle chaud jamais ne quitta mon visage. Mais elle s'écarta. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je m'y perdais. Quel regard. Un bleu couleur de l'océan tumultueux. Couleur douce, violente, hypnotisante mais surtout vivante. Elle souffla :

-Alex ou Lexa Carey, tu n'es pas un monstre. Cette part d'ombre en toi, jamais tu ne t'en débarrasseras mais elle ne te rend pas pour autant ténébreuse. C'est tout le contraire. Chaque jour, tu accomplis de si belle chose pour effacer cette ardoise qui te suit et ça fait de toi une si belle personne. Mets tes peurs, tes doutes, tes frayeurs, le monstre qui vit en toi dans une boîte et laisse toi seulement submergé par les belles choses qui t'entourent. Laisse toi submerger par la joie qui t'habite quand tu pénètres l'immeuble de l'entreprise. Laisse toi submerger par la beauté du paysage que tu contemples chaque soir de la baie vitrée de ton bureau. Enfin, laisse toi submerger par tout l'amour que tu éprouves pour les personnes qui t'aiment en retour. Ne me dis plus jamais de te fuir ou que tu es un monstre car ce que je vois en toi est tout le contraire et cette attirance que j'ai pour toi ne me permettra jamais de m'éloigner. Je te veux toi, Alex/Lexa Joy Carey, dans ton entièreté, dans toutes tes identités, dans toutes tes facettes, je te veux.

Je pleurais à nouveau. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me montrer si fébrile devant elle. Elle me voyait comme personne avant elle. Elle me voyait dans mon tout. Elle lisait en mon Moi. Elle était la part qui me complétait et jamais seigneur au grand jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner d'elle. Je l'embrassais donc avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Après des minutes enfouie dans ses bras, elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi avoir choisie ''Lexa''?

-J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ. Alex était l'enfant apeuré, sans sexe, brisé. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat où les autres enfants se moquaient de moi et où toutes les familles m'évitaient dès qu'ils savaient mon passé. Toutes jusqu'à celle de Costia. Ils ont vu en moi qui j'étais vraiment et m'ont choisis parmi des centaines d'enfants plus attractifs pourtant que moi. J'ai alors choisis d'être Lexa, une jeune fille qui reprendrait sa vie en main. Mais j'ai gardé le nom de ma mère. Malgré tout, je ne l'oublierais jamais et je l'aimerais toujours autant.

Sur ces mots, elle me serra plus fort contre elle et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, apaisée, heureuse...

 **Alors, verdict ? Je dois admettre que je suis méga stressée de vos réactions, plus que dans tous les chap que j'ai jusqu'à présent publié. J'y ai mis tout mon être et j'ai pleuré tellement en l'écrivant donc j'espère qu'il vous a au moins un peu touché ;) J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu et pas ennuyé à lire je vais mourir d'angoisse xD**

 **Fin bref, merci d'être aussi nombreux à me laisser des review tjs, ça me motive à écrire plus vite et mieux pour vous offrir toujours de bons chap j'espère^^ Allez, place aux remerciements individuels, je vais sécher mes larmes, je suis plus crédible en madame sadique sinon xD**

 **Cinevorous : Merci beaucoup oui Heda une grande guerrière j'étais obligée ;) Alors à ma connaissance on dit les deux je crois, un fervent de quelque chose c'est quelqu'un de passionné par ça mais si l'art est une exception alors je ne savais pas donc merci de le relever^^ J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu et à bientôt :)**

 **L. Kim : Désolée désolée désolée...regarde cette fin était pas cruelle :D Pis j'ai publié vite...me tue pas xD**

 **MagRd : Merci beaucoup et désolée pour la fin, regarde là elle est pas sadique^^ Merci encore de ta review et j'espère que ce chap fut à la hauteur de tes espérances si espérances tu avais xD A bientôt en tout cas^^**

 **Noushkagirl : Merci beaucoup et désolée^^' J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, je suis putain de stressée en vrai xD Merc de ta review et à bientôt:)**

 **jonath. lol : Merci beaucoup et désolée...mais voici donc la vérité...me tuez pas xD J'espère que le secret fut à la hauteur de tes attentes^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt:)**

 **fr-fan-brittana :Merci beaucoup et désolée pour la coupure, mais voici déjà la suite^^ Oui les bougies j'étais obligée, avec tous les détournements qu'il y a eu xD J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu, merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :Merci encore une nouvelle, c'est clair, je me passerais jamais de tes longues et excellentes review xD Voici donc l'histoire que nous conte mère castor et bordel ça a pas été simple à écrire et bordel que je suis stressée par vos réactions u.u xD J'ai tellement pleuré que suis-je sensible^^ Fin bref merci de tes review et à bientôt en espérant vraiment que ça t'a plu^^**

 **Lea kom trikru : Et bien voilà tu sais ;) J'espère que cette vérité t'aura plu, merci grandement de tes review et j'espère sincèrement que ce chap t'aura plu, je vais mourir de stress srx xD A bientôt et encore merci^^**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup et oui la tenue est celle que portait Alycia a une interview pour ftwd, j'ai mis la photo sur la page fb que j'ai créé^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que ce chap était à la hauteur^^ A bientôt et merci encore de ta review :)**

 **PS : Petit clin d'oeil par le prénom de la mère de Lexa. J'ai choisi Joy pas au pif mais à cause du prénom de la mère et femme violée du film Room que je conseille fortement à aller voir (en vo ou vostfr si vous voulez pas perdre la moitié de l'émotion) car il est bouleversement, humain, magnifique, voili voilou^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys ! Désolée pour l'attente, je suis en plein déménagement donc j'ai moins de temps**

 **pis je suis tombée amoureuse d'une nouvelle série ( sense8, une tuerie **) donc voilà. Merci**

 **beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous vs retours du dernier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait**

 **plaisir et je suis heureuse que ce secret vous plaise, j'avais peur de décevoir depuis le temps**

 **que je vous fais mariner... Fin bref, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et me laisser**

 **des reviews et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez^^ J'ai besoin de vous pour la prochaine**

 **ff, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, je veux faire quelque chose qui vous plaira donc**

 **prenez le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout, toutes mes ff et ses lignes sont pour vous^^**

 **So, bonne lecture :)**

POV Clarke

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Lexa s'était endormie sur moi, sur son canapé. Je n'avais encore pas osé bouger de peur de la réveiller mais je ne savais plus tellement quoi faire. La laisser dormir ici était proscrit, elle méritait de passer une bonne nuit dans son lit...dans sa chambre...chambre dont je n'avais fichtrement aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Je décidais d'aller chercher par moi-même, essayant de décaler légèrement Lexa pour qu'elle soit allongée sur le canapé. Elle grogna doucement dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Étape 1, réussi ! Maintenant, trouver sa chambre. Je visitais ainsi son rez-de-chaussée, regardant brièvement dans chaque pièce sans m'attarder, ce n'était tout de même pas chez moi ! Je repérais enfin un escalier que je gravis pour trouver encore un dédale rempli de pièces, comme des chambres d'amis, salles de bain, salle de jeux et même une immense bibliothèque. J'errais quelques minutes encore avant d'enfin trouver sa chambre. Et quelle chambre ! Elle était immense ! Un grand lit à baldaquin me faisait face, ainsi que quelques meubles mais très peu de décorations. On trouvait seulement quelques photos dans des cadres accrochés au mur. Je redescendais donc retrouver ma belle patronne toujours profondément endormie et là je refis face à l'escalier. Merde ! Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas prévue ! Je me sentais capable de porter Lexa, mais de monter des marches avec, mamamia j'allais galérer. J'essayais plutôt alors de la réveiller en douceur mais elle repoussait mes assauts et repartait toujours plus profondément dans le sommeil. Je n'imaginais vraiment pas notre rencard se terminer ainsi ! Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais moi maintenant ? _Focus Clarke focus_ ! Je pris donc mon courage et mes forces surtout à deux mains, passais un bras sous sa nuque et un autre sous ses genoux. Bordel, pour quelqu'un d'aussi fine, elle pesait son poids ! Alors soit ses os pesaient des tonnes, soit elle était musclée. Comme son pull remontait légèrement...indépendamment de ma volonté... bon j'avais peut-être fait glisser mon bras..accidentellement bien sûr... enfin bref je penchais pour l'option numéro deux. Ce que je voyais de sa peau nue était un V légèrement dessiné et je commençais à penser qu'elle avait peut-être aussi des abdos. Plus sportive que moi donc. Arrivée à l'escalier, je la calais différemment sur moi, plus sur mon épaule pour soulager mes bras douloureux, et débutais la montée, que j'effectuais le plus rapidement possible. Comment pouvait-elle encore dormir ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait une nuit complète pour tomber ainsi de fatigue ? Je laissais ces questions de côté et accélérais la cadence, sentant mes muscles flanchés. Quand enfin j'atteins son lit, je tentais de l'y déposer avec le plus de douceur possible avant de me masser les bras. Je restais longtemps, figée, béate, à la regarder dormir. On aurait dit un ange. Ses traits fins détendus ainsi la rajeunissaient et faisaient éclater toute sa beauté. J'étais vraiment chanceuse qu'elle m'est vue, moi, entre tous. Je restais aussi figée parce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Ses vêtements, quoi que magnifique sur elle, devait être inconfortable pour dormir. Mais je ne me voyais pas les lui enlever. Je réfléchis puis décidais que je n'allais pas la laisser ainsi, elle serait mal le lendemain. Je me dirigeais donc vers son armoire et y trouvais un t-shirt long de basket. Chicago Bulls. Elle avait en plus de très bons goûts. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé porter ça mais dans un sens, ça lui correspondait. Je pris donc ce vêtement et me redirigeais vers elle. En tout bien tout honneur, je lu retirais sa jupe en regardant ailleurs avant de remonter sa couette sur elle. Je ne devais pas m'éparpiller et la voir en sous-vêtement ne m'aiderait absolument pas! Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration avant de cette fois-ci retirer son haut rapidement et, toujours en veillant à ne pas la réveiller, lui enfiler celui que j'avais dans la main. Et oui, elle avait bien des abdos mon dieu! Une fois tout réussi, je la rallongeais correctement, remontais sa couette jusqu'à son cou et m'apprêtais à sortir mais une main me retint. J'étais déjà à moitié avachie sur son lit pour pouvoir l'habiller, mais d'une pression de sa part et je fus allongée complètement, elle se servant de moi comme de doudou ! Voyant que c'était peine perdue pour partir, je retirais précautionneusement ma robe et m'allongeais en sous-vêtement à ses côtés. Plus qu'à prier que je me réveille avant elle pour pouvoir me changer! J'avais horriblement chaud. Je tentais donc de m'écarter mais elle s'avachit encore plus sur moi, sa tête se logeant dans mon cou. Je déglutis difficilement. La chaleur montait en moi mais je devais me calmer...elle dormait bordel... Je fermais donc les yeux avant de compter, songeant à autre chose, avant de la prendre plus dans mes bras et réfléchir. Je connaissais enfin toute la vérité mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser. Lexa avait un passé bien plus noir que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère et de son ''géniteur''. Comment vivre avec ça ? Comment avait-elle pu se relever ? Elle n'avait même pas 10 ans qu'elle était déjà entourée de cadavres. Elle se considérait comme un monstre mais moi je la voyais comme une femme forte et aimante pour avoir réussi à avancer malgré tout et réussi à rouvrir son cœur à cette famille qui l'a recueillis. Quand on voit les gens qui nous entourent mourir, on veut logiquement continuer seul, ne plus s'attacher, mais elle avait réussi à avancer et avait appris à se rouvrir et ça faisait d'elle une femme incroyable. C'est sur cette pensée de la guerrière que je voyais en elle que je la rejoins dans les bras de Morphée...

POV Lexa

Je me réveillais doucement, la chaleur m'ayant fait repousser ma couverture. Je tentais de m'étirer comme chaque matin mais un poids sur mon bras m'en empêchait. Je me tournais alors pour identifier l'obstacle quand je découvris, stupéfaite, Clarke endormie. La couverture ainsi baissée la montrait en sous-vêtement et je remarquais que je ne portais sur moi que mes sous-vêtements et un vieux maillot de basket. Je rougis à l'idée qu'il ai pu se passer quoi que ce soit entre nous hier, surtout que je ne me souvenais de rien. J'essayais alors de visualiser notre soirée d'hier et je me rappelais honteusement m'être endormie sur elle...sur la canapé ! Je secouais la tête, essayant de chercher si je m'étais réveillée pour monter jusqu'ici et me changer mais rien ne me revenait. Je grognais de frustration, ce qui réveilla la belle blonde qui s'étira longuement avant de me regarder, de se figer, et de débiter rapidement :

-C'estpassketucroistudormaisetje...

-Stop stop. Me faut ma dose de caféine avant tout conversation. Descendons en bas.

Elle hocha la tête, rougissant et se leva, me suivant. Je pris dans mon armoire un t-shirt large des Seahawks de Seattle et lui tendis. Elle l'enfila rapidement et me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine en silence. Je nous prépara deux tasses de café tout en sortant ma pâte à pancake du frigo. Je commençais à cuisiner, silencieusement, tandis que son regard ne me quittait pas, assise sur le tabouret du bar. Le petit-dej terminé, je nous posais deux assiettes de pancakes et sirop d'érable et nos deux tasses de café avant de m'installer à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bu une gorgée du breuvage brûlant que je commençais :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois endormie?

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser sur le canapé, bien que confortable. Alors j'ai cherché ta chambre avant de t'y emmener.

-Tu m'as porté ? _Demandais-je, étonnée._

-Oui...ça a pas été simple...pas que je dises que tu es lourde hein non c'est pas le cas tu sais tu es vraiment par...

-Va à l'essentiel Clarke, s'il te plaît, _la coupais-je, n'étant pas bavarde du m_ a _tin._

-Donc oui je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit..et je t'ai changé...mais j'ai pas regardé je te le promets! _Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant._

-Je te crois Clarke. Merci.

-Je..je ne savais pas si je pouvais rester mais tu ne me lâchais pas alors je t'ai rejointe.

-Désolée...je ne suis pas collante d'habitude... _murmurais-je, rougissante à mon tour._

-J'ai trouvé ça adorable, _déclara-t-elle, me souriant_.

Cela eu pour effet de me faire rougir deux fois plus. Cachant ma gêne, je commençais à manger, vite suivie de Clarke qui gémi à la première bouchée avant de souffler :

-Tu as vraiment un don pour la cuisine.

-Ce ne sont que des pancakes Clarke...

-Peut-être, mais ce sont les meilleurs pancakes que j'ai jamais mangé!

-Tu cuisines si mal que ça? _demandais-je, riant._

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais nulle en cuisine... _marmonna-t-elle, faisant mine de bouder._

-Non, mais quand je vois ta réaction en mangeant de simples lasagnes et pancakes, je me dis que tu ne dois pas faire de la grande cuisine !

-Hey c'est pas drôle! _S'exclama-t-elle tandis que je riais de plus en plus._

Je lui trouvais enfin un défaut, mis à part celui de débiter à mille allure des mots sans queue ni tête quand elle était gênée. Elle avoua alors :

-Oui bon c'est vrai je suis nulle en cuisine..pour ne pas dire une catastrophe...

-Peut-être pas quand même Clarke...

-Oh que si. Ma mère comme mes colocs ne me laissent pas approcher des fourneaux ou s'écartent et prévoient de grande quantité d'eau pour éteindre un éventuel incendie...

-Tu as déjà mis le feu à ta cuisine ? _M'exclamais-je les yeux ronds_.

-Euh oui... fin un mini mini incendie...hum tout ça pour dire que je ne cuisine que rarement si ce n'est jamais. Alors si je dois t'inviter pour un prochain rencard ce ne sera pas chez moi ou alors on command...

-Un prochain rencard ? _Relevais-je malicieusement._

-Euh..oui..fin non..fin si..fin si tu veux tu sais comme...

Je la coupais d'un léger baiser avant de murmurer :

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Elle sourit alors et entama un second baiser auquel je répondis avec envie. Je posais ma main sur ses hanches et le peu de tissus qu'elle portait me fit perdre la tête. Je la désirais. Je la désirais comme jamais je n'avais désiré quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas Clarke pour une nuit. Je ne voulais pas Clarke dans une relation purement sexuelle. Je tenais énormément à elle et j'avais envie d'aller loin avec elle mais je ne pouvais rompre ce baiser pour attendre plus longtemps. Quand je repris mon souffle, je murmurais :

-C'est pas juste du sexe, je veux plus avec toi...mais là..

Je ne pus dire plus qu'elle m'embrassa à nouveau, approuvant d'un même fait ce que j'essayais avec tant de mal de lui dire. Nos respirations se firent de plus en plus saccadées et je me levais enfin, la tirant par la main pour monter dans ma chambre. Le seuil à peine franchis que je réattaquais ses lèvres avec en vie, déjà en manque, avant d'enlever d'un geste rapide le t-shirt que je lui avais prêté, impatiente de pouvoir la toucher. Le mien rejoignit rapidement le sien sur le sol et je la basculais sur mon lit avant de m'allonger sur elle, prenant appui sur mes bras, de chaque côté de sa tête. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, joignant sa langue de la mienne dans une danse endiablée avant de m'en séparer, l'air nous manquant. Je descendis donc mes baisers le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, descendant toujours plus bas au fil de ces gémissements avant qu'une sonnerie ne me stoppe. On écoutait dans un silence religieux ma porte d'entrée en bas s'ouvrir avant qu'une voix ne le brise:

-Lexa, me dis pas que tu dors encore ? T'es où ?

Ma sœur ! Paniquée, je me levais précipitamment de mon lit, enfilais mon t-shirt avant de lancer le sien à Clarke et de descendre sans dire un mot. Je m'en voulais de la laisser ainsi mais j'écoutais déjà ma sœur se diriger vers l'escalier et je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous surprenne dans cette situation suffisamment gênante. Je sortis donc de la chambre et trouvais Costia, commençant à monter les marches. Quand elle me vit elle s'exclama :

-Ah te voilà enfin ! Tu dormais encore ? Tu n'es pas allée courir ?

-Non Costia...je...je ne suis pas seule, _grognais-je, mal à l'aise._

-Oh...oh...oh...et qui est la charmante élue ? _Demanda-t-elle, souriant malicieusement._

Avant que je ne puisses répondre, une voix derrière moi le fit:

-Je crois bien que c'est moi...

-Clarke ! _S'exclama ma frangine, sautillant sur place._

Elle nous examina tour à tour, vit nos tenues légères, ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

-Oh non me dites pas que j'ai interrompu quelque chose...je veux tout savoir !

J'allais la réprimander quand elle renifla et souffla :

-Pancakes, je meurs de faim.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, moi et Clarke la suivant. Elle se servit une tasse de café, prit des pancakes dans une assiette et s'installa sur un tabouret restant comme si de rien n'était. Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris place sur mon tabouret, indiquant à Clarke d'en faire de même. Ma belle employée était rouge de gêne et ne savait pas tellement que dire ou faire. Je savais que c'était peine perdue pour que ma sœur reparte et qu'on reprenne ce qu'on avait commencé aussi continuais-je le petit-dej qu'on avait interrompu. Le silence était pesant et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le briser, ne voulant pas gêner encore plus Clarke. C'est ma sœur et son tact habituel qui le rompit :

-Alors comme ça vous avez franchis le cap ? Et tu m'as même pas prévenu ! Moi, ta sœur, ta confidente, ta mei...

-Stop Costia ! _La coupais-je, Clarke ayant avalée de travers et moi n'en menant pas large non plus_. Il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant tu oublies tout ça, tu manges ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette et tu déguerpis.

-Pfffff, t'es vraiment pas drôle. Moi qui voulais juste aider... _marmonna-t-elle, souriant malgré tout._

Une sonnerie de portable alors retentit et Clarke se leva chercher son téléphone, laissé dans son sac dans le salon. Elle avait reçu un message et sembla le lire avant de blêmir et de dire qu'elle devait y aller. Je fis taire ma sœur avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire et accompagnais Clarke dans ma chambre pour qu'elle récupère sa robe. Le seuil franchis, je soupirais de soulagement d'être enfin éloignée de ma sœur qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à réclamer le récit complet de ma soirée avec la blonde. Clarke interrompit le fil de mes pensées en disant :

-Ma mère va bientôt passer à l'appart. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'arriver avant elle alors vaut mieux que j'ai une bonne excuse avant de rentrer. Je ne veux pas subir un interrogatoire.

Je hochais la tête, comprenant tout à fait et lui tendis sa robe. Elle souffla alors, rougissant :

-Si je me pointe vêtue d'une robe comme celle-ci, je sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir l'expliquer...

-Oh oui ! Attends, je dois avoir des vêtements qui devraient t'aller.

Je fouillais alors dans mon armoire tandis que Clarke me remerciait. Je lui passais un jean, un débardeur simple et une chemise bleue et lui indiquais la porte menant à ma salle de bain privée. Elle me remercia et partit se changer. Je lui dis qu'elle pouvait prendre une douche ou se servir de ce qu'elle voulait avant de redescendre. Costia, me voyant revenir seule, s'exclama :

-Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. Je veux tout savoir !

-Plus tard Costia, laisse-moi digérer avant.

Elle hocha la tête, limite euphorique. Clarke choisit ce moment pour redescendre et la voir dans mes vêtements me coupa le souffle. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour que je la trouve toujours plus belle chaque jour. Elle n'avait pas fuit la veille, elle avait prit soin de moi et je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle. J'avais une chance extraordinaire d'avoir rencontré une personne comme elle. Semblant un peu pressée, je me levais et l'accompagnais à la sortie. Elle récupéra son sac et sa veste et quitta ma maison, moi la suivant. Une fois dehors et hors de vue des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes de ma sœur, je soufflais :

-Désolée pour l'irruption imprévue de ma sœur chez moi. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie le jour où j'ai accepté de lui donner un double de mes clés !

Elle rit doucement et on ne savait toutes deux pas comment agir. Je fis le premier pas en posant ma main contre sa joue, me penchant doucement et voyant qu'elle ne se reculait pas, je l'embrassais lentement. Quand on manqua d'air, je soufflais :

-Il faudra qu'on se refasse une soirée comme celle-là...où je ne m'endors pas inopinément...

-Oui, il le faudra, _approuva-t-elle en riant doucement._

-A demain !

-Oui, à demain.

Elle m'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois avant de monter dans sa voiture. Je ne rentrais qu'après l'avoir perdue de vue, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois que je regrettais qu'on soit dimanche...

POV Clarke

Je pris le volant après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Lexa. Je ne savais pas si on était vraiment en couple, on n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en parler mais le fait qu'elle prévoit une nouvelle soirée était très bon signe. Je souriais, heureuse, tout en prenant la direction de mon appartement. Ma mère était arrivée depuis cinq minutes chez moi selon Octavia donc je m'arrêtais rapidement à un supermarket pour prétexter être sortie faire les courses. Je n'étais pas prête à dire que j'avais été à un rencard à ma mère. Elle était bien entendue au courant pour mon homosexualité mais je ne voulais pas avoir à subir les questions du genre : c'est qui ? Elle bosse dans quoi ? Elle est gentille au moins ? J'espère qu'elle te traite bien...mais surtout, LA question : Je la rencontre quand ? Ma mère avait rencontré seulement une de mes petites-amies quand j'étais au lycée et l'avait presque traumatisé. Alors soit elle avait un sixième sens pour percer à jour la véritable nature d'une personne soit elle testait la résistance de la personne... dans tous les cas, je ne voulais pas que Lexa ait à subir ça. Après avoir acheté quelques produits, je repris le chemin de ma maison. J'entrais sans frapper, les mains prises et à peine le seuil franchis j'entendis :

-Ah Clarke tu rentres enfin ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je venais !

-Pour une fois, _marmonnais-je avant de dire plus haut_. Désolée, j'avais quelques courses à faire, je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait si longtemps!

Je rangeais les quelques courses que j'avais acheté avant de rejoindre mes colocs et ma mère dans la salon. J'embrassais rapidement cette dernière avant de prendre place sur le canapé où mon gros chat me rejoignit. Ma mère demanda alors :

-Comment ça se passe alors au boulot ? Marcus m'a dit que tu avais pris du grade, tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Désolée. Et oui, je bosse avec Marcus sur la rubrique. Je m'occupe surtout de dessiner sur quelques pages tu sais, rien de bien impressionnant.

-Mais tout de même Clarke, c'est super!

Je hochais la tête. Je savais que ma mère associait cela à l'argent. Si j'étais montée en grade, pour elle, cela voulait dire que je touchais plus. Pas que ma mère soit radine, au contraire, elle donnait beaucoup aux associations en tout genre et faisait le métier de chirurgienne non pas pour le salaire mais par passion. Mais le fait de m'avoir vu galérer si longtemps à vouloir percer dans l'art l'avait tellement inquiété qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout que je vive bien à l'abri du besoin. Raven interrompit le fil de mes pensées en déclarant :

-Mais c'est pas tout Abby. Je sais pas si Marcus te l'a dit mais elle bosse aussi avec la belle patronne presque tous les soirs pour le design des numéros !

Elle insista bien sur le ''belle'' et sur ''presque tous les soirs'' ce qui me fit rougir. Je la fusillais du regard et ma mère dit :

-Mais c'est génial ça ! Ça veut dire que tu as de la valeur pour l'entreprise. Tu as ton mot à dire sur le design du plus célèbre magasine de la ville et un des plus réputés de l'état !

J'acquiesçais. Vu comme ça, c'était vraiment prestigieux. Mais de mon point de vue, je prenais plus de plaisir à passer du temps seule avec ma patronne le soir que de voir mon nom sur chaque numéro. Ma mère continua alors, me voyant ailleurs :

-Hey oh Clarke ! Toujours avec nous ?

Je tournais la tête vers elle et elle continua :

-Elle est comment en vrai alors cette mystérieuse Mlle Carey ? Elle ne fait jamais d'interview et on la voit que très rarement dans les médias, à croire qu'elle se cache parce qu'elle est difforme...

-Mais pas du tout ! _M'exclamais-je trop vite_.

Je commençais à rougir et continuais plus calmement :

-Elle est parfaitement normale. Elle veut seulement avoir une vie privée je suppose...

-Parfaite-ment, _souffla O à côté de moi, souriant malicieusement._

Je lui donnais un coup de coude. Non mais elle aussi s'y mettait. A croire qu'elle voulait me mettre dans la position la plus gênante qui soit. Ma mère demanda donc :

-Vous êtes proches toutes les deux ?

Je rougis à sa question, me revoyant avec Lexa la veille dans sa tenue à tomber et me remémorant ce qui avait failli se passer ce matin-là. Avant que je ne puisse balbutier quelque chose, un bip sonna. Ma mère regarda dans sa poche et se leva en disant :

-Une urgence à l'hôpital, je dois y aller.

Je soufflais de soulagement, sauvée par le gong. Elle embrassa mes amies avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me souffler à l'oreille:

-Notre conversation n'est pas fini...

Je déglutis et elle sortit rapidement. Je secouais la tête et me postais devant mes deux colocs, les fusillant du regard avant de lancer :

-Non mais vous voulez ma mort sur votre conscience ou quoi ?!

-Quoi ? _S'étonna Raven en regardant O qui continua_

-On voit pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler...

Je rageais tandis qu'elles éclatèrent de rire. Je me réinstallais à ma place en soufflant :

-Je vous déteste...

-Mais non tu nous adores _, s'exclamèrent-elles en choeur._

-Maintenant, raconte nous tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je suppose que tu as dormi avec elle en plus... _demanda Raven, me faisant un clin d'œil._

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, _tentais-je de me défendre._

-A d'autres, _souffla O en levant les yeux au ciel._ Allez, dis nous tout.

Je soupirais avant de commencer mon récit, racontant tout pour les satisfaire mais en omettant par contre bien sûr le passé sombre de ma belle et charmante patronne...

 **Chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais après l'attente, vous le méritiez^^ So, verdict ? Pas trop déçu de l'interruption de Costia ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plus. Donc, avant les remerciements, je voulais savoir, pour la prochaine ff, après celle-ci (qui n'est pas terminé je vous assure j'ai encore pas mal d'idées mais je prends de l'avance^^) et 4 options s'offrent à moi et surtout à vous. Va falloir voter pour qu'après cette ff j'écrive :**

 **-la suite de Nowe?Nowe pour faire perdurer un peu plus longtemps Lexa en tant que Heda^^ (la suite serait totalement différente de la saison 3, pas de sang noir, pas de ALIE, pas de Pike, une intrigue totalement made by me^^)**

 **-Une AS soit pour ceux qui connaissent pas (comme moi il y a peu xD) une ff dans l'univers de la série mais en m'écartant totalement de l'histoire de JR. Lexa serait Heda, Clarke et les 100 viendraient du ciel mais j'inventerais tout ou presque, m'écartant de la série juste pour écrire dans ce contexte PA (post-apocalyptique).**

 **-Une Au moderne de nouveau, j'ai 2 intrigues différentes, on verra selon vos votes^^**

 **-Un crossover avec une série que j'aurais bien entendu vu.**

 **Voilà, 4 choix différents, à vous de voir ce que vous préférez, dites le moi en review. Sachez que je compte en écrire toujours plus des clexa donc je peux aisément finir Nowe?Nowe puis écrire une AU puis une AS puis... Mais je fais selon vous, ce que vous désirez lire. Moi écrire du clexa tout simplement me me en joie^^**

 **Passons aux remerciements, très nombreux et merci beaucoup pour ça^^ :**

 **L. Kim : Merci à toi et oui j'ai été Lucky Luke sur ce coup-là^^ Non ne meurs pas, tes reviews me manqueraient trop ;) Merci mille fois et à bientôt :)**

 **Lea kom trikru : Ahah merci, putain je suis donc pas la seule à dire souvent go float yourself dans la vraie vie ? Les gens me regardent bizarrement quand je le fais... Merci en tout cas^^**

 **FrenchGleek64 : Le but n'était pas de vous faire pleurer meme si moi j'ai pleuré tout ce que j'ai pu en l'écrivant xD Mais je suis contente de t'avoir fait ressentir tant d'émotions alors, merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **jonath. Lol : Alors déjà merci beaucoup et je suis fière de t'avoir fait pleurer...dans le sens om ça veut dire que j'ai reussi à transcrire les émotions pour que ça te touche^^ Le secret était pas facile à percer^^ Pour l'hermaphrodisme, j'en parlerais plus plus tard mais ça n'influencera pas grand chose au final, mais ça a son importance et c'était un sujet que j'avais à cœur de parler^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Edas44 : Ce sera guimauve ne t'inquiète pas mais yaura des coups durs, le passé ne nous quitte jamais vraiment, mais Clarke sera là et sa famille aussi^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt:)**

 **Cinevorous : J'ai énormément de tix de langage et je sais que malgré que ne se dit pas mais que veux-tu, c'est ancré en moi comme la langue bourbonnaise, tu verrais mon oral, tu prendrais peur xD J'essaie de corriger ce genre de fautes mais il y en a qui passe dans les mailles du filet que sont mes yeux fatigués à 1h du mat xD Maintenant, merci beaucoup de ta review et oui, Lexa est forte et le montre toujours plus^^ Et Clarke est là pour elle, toujours, du moment où elle a posé les yeux sur elle, on ne peut lutter face à une telle attraction^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **JustineJecie : J'ai pas de mots non plus mais j'ai eu beaucoup de larmes pour compenser en l'écrivant xD Merci beaucoup, contente de t'avoir touchée, merci de tes reviews qui me font super plaisir et à bientôt:)**

 **Celthev : Merci beaucoup, oui il est dur, j'ai énormément peiné à l'écrire comme je pleurais, je vis à travers mes persos et c'est pas simple à transcrire comme émotion donc merci vraiment de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci merci merci merci encore et encore^^ Pas simple de transcrire autant d'émotion donc merci de ta review et contente de t'avoir touché^^ Et moi toujours un plaisr de lire tes reviews^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Noushkagirl : Merci beaucoup de ta review^^ Contente d'avoir su transcrire autant d'émotions, et faut respirer, veut pas que tu meurs ;) Alors là sinon tu me poses une colle, je ne sais pas ce qui vaut mieux, je pense que les deux fonctionnent mais merci de le relever^^ A bientôt :)**

 **MagRd :Non pas de menaces please xD Merci énormément, je suis heureuse vraiment d'avoir reussi à vous toucher, à transcrire cette histoire si bouleversante le plus fidèlement possible et que ça se ressente, donc merci beaucoup de ta review et et des tes mots^^ Je pense que tu as pu souffler dans ce chap, fallait un peu d'humour après ce dernier là^^ A bientôt^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Non me menace pas toi non plusje vais avoir peur le soir moi maintenant :'( xD Ta voix a transpercé mes tympans là ;) Tu m'as fait mourir de rire, le made in poubelle m'a achevé xD Oui Lexa est forte et les Gold des pourritures, c'est dit, c'est vrai, rien de plus... Et oui je suis sensible...que veux-tu...j'aime la guimauve et les pétales de rose qui sentent la rose moi de base ;) xD Merci de ta review en tout cas et à bientôt^^**

 **jessie : Merci beaucoup, je suis honorée vraiment alors^^ Merci de prendre ce temps là ça fait extrêmement plaisir, je me donne à fond pour ça^^ Contente que mon histoire te plaise en tout cas et à bientôt^^**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup, oui pour etre intense il était intense, surtout à écrire^^ Contente vraiment que ça t'ai plu et touché peut etre^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **jessie francess : es-tu la même personne que jessie ou pas du tout ? Sinon merci beaucoup de ta review et donc voici la suite qui j'espère t'aura plu aussi:) A bientôt:)**

 **fr-fan-brittana : Mais tout le monde y veut me menacer mais moi chuis gentille en vrai...xD Merci beaucoup^^ Contente que ça t'ai touché et oui la vie de Lexa n'a pas toujours été aisé mais elle a toujours su se relever et c'est incroyable^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Loulouche : Merci mille fois de tes reviews dont je vais répondre en détail par MP. Sache que j'ai rien pris mal au contraire ça m'a beaucoup touché et ça m'encourage pour la suite^^ A bientôt:)**

 **Voilà, merci à tous les autres lecteurs aussi et à bientôt pour la suite de mon crossover et cette suite là. Oubliez pas de voter s'il vous plaît, c'est pour vous:) Kiss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolée j'ai bcp de retard mais avec mon déménagement et les soucis que j'ai eu, digne d'une série policière xD j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire mais tout est réglé désormais et même si je suis l'Euro j'écrirai et publierai souvent quand même^^ Voici donc un nouveau chap qui je l'espère vous plaira et à la fin je vous exposerais mes projets pour la suite et j'aurais une nouvelle fois besoin de vous^^ Bonne lecture :)**

POV Clarke

Je me levais de très bonne humeur ce lundi là, pour une première fois. J'avais vraiment hâte de revoir Lexa, même si c'était dans son bureau. Je ne savais pas encore comment je devrai me conduire une fois devant elle, mais ça n'entachait pas ma joie matinale. Certes, il y avait déjà des rumeurs sur nous, on devra donc se montrer plus prudentes.

Une fois moi et mes deux colocataires prêtes, ce qui n'a pas été gagné vu le nombre d'allusions auxquelles j'ai eu droit dû au rencard, on décolla pour rejoindre l'entreprise. Comme chaque matin, mes deux meilleures amies descendirent avant moi de l'ascenseur, Reyes ne manquant pas de me faire un clin d'œil et O de dire d'éviter de faire des bébés au bureau. J'arrivais ainsi à mon étage, assez rouge de gêne, entama la marche du long couloir et ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le bureau de ma belle patronne. Elle était entourée de diverses feuilles qu'elle semblait trier et ne me vit donc pas la regarder.

Je décrochais mes yeux de son si beau visage pour rejoindre le bureau que je partageais avec Marcus. Il m'accueillit chaleureusement, comme chaque matin et on se mit au boulot. J'aimais de plus en plus ce que je faisais. Les modèles que je dessinais aujourd'hui avait été imaginé par moi et Lexa quelques jours auparavant lors d'une de nos sessions du soir. Je répondais aux attentes des lecteurs, de plus en plus nombreux à proposer des dessins, tout en prenant du plaisir dans ce que j'aimais faire.

A midi, Marcus me proposa de prendre une plus longue pause comme on avait bien avancé et de manger ensemble, avec Raven et O si elles étaient dispo. J'acceptais de bon cœur, un peu de compagnie me permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce soir et ferait passer le temps plus vite, si les filles se retenaient de me charrier, surtout devant Marcus. On s'installa donc à la terrasse d'un restaurant rapide à côté de l'entreprise où Marcus nous paya à toutes les trois un hot-dog. Il faisait beau et même si d'ici on ne voyait pas la mer, l'odeur nous parvenait quand même.

Cette ville n'avait rien à envier à Los Angeles. On avait de hauts buildings, l'océan et des plages somptueuses, de grandes entreprises et divers centres commerciaux. Oui, il faisait vraiment bon vivre à Polis.

Marcus prit enfin la parole, alors qu'on s'échangeait le récit de nos matinées respectives. Il me semblait assez stressé et je lui souris pour l'encourager. Il se lança alors :

-Bien. Ce n'est pas facile à dire mais je tenais absolument à t'en parler d'abord Clarke. Ton avis m'importe beaucoup, après je ne sais pas s'il changerait ce que je compte faire, mais je tiens tout de même à t'en parler. Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de deux ans que je suis avec ta mère mais je voudrais la demander en mariage...

Je restais totalement figée face à ses propos. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. D'abord le divorce de mes parents qui avait vraiment été un coup dur pour moi, même s'ils étaient restés très bons amis et qu'on faisait toujours quelque fois des sorties à trois, rien n'était plus pareil. Ensuite, la mort de mon père deux ans plus tard,qui a tout chamboulé et l'arrivée de Marcus peu après qui avait grandement aidé ma mère a remonté la pente. Même s'il n'y avait plus de véritable amour entre mes parents, elle avait aimé mon père et était restée proche de lui, sa mort l'a donc autant touché que moi. L'aide de Marcus a été indéniable. Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez pour ça même si je ne l'appréciais pas les premiers temps. C'était normal, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait remplacer mon père. Mais j'ai mûri et j'ai vite compris qu'il voulait seulement qu'on soit ami parce qu'il aimait ma mère et voulait connaître sa fille. On s'était en plus considérablement rapproché depuis que je bossais à l'entreprise. C'était un homme bien et il aimait vraiment ma mère qui avait aussi le droit au bonheur. Aussi je lui souris et lui dis :

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? C'est à elle de te dire oui. En tout cas je serais fière d'être ta belle-fille!

-Merci Clarke, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche, _s'exclama-t-il, fortement ému._

Raven demanda alors, détendant l'atmosphère :

-Alors, tu comptes lui demander comment ? Parce que le coup des chevaux et de la carriole c'est ringard!

-Mais la bague dans la tartine le matin c'est trop simple, _ajouta O._

-Et dans un pot de fleur...houla non ma mère n'a vraiment pas la main verte, _continuais-je, jouant le jeu de mes meilleures amies._

Il rit devant nos gamineries et répondit :

-Non les filles, vous ne saurez rien. Ce sera à Abby de vous raconter...si elle dit oui...

-Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ma mère mais je la connais et je sais qu'elle t'aime et que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, _le rassurais-je._

-Mais tu n'as pas peur que ce soit trop tôt ? _Demanda-t-il, stressé._

-Non. On n'a pas besoin d'attendre en amour. Vous vous aimez, c'est tout ce qui compte. Que ce soit depuis un an ou dix, ça ne change rien aux sentiments, l'amour est toujours présent. Et puis, le mariage n'est qu'un cap de plus à franchir!

Il hocha la tête, regarda l'heure et nous dit qu'il était temps de retourner bosser. On acquiesça et suivit le ''boss''. Moi, la seule chose qu'il me restait en tête, c'était qu'il ne restait plus qu'un aprem et ensuite je pourrais enfin rejoindre ma belle brune...

POV Lexa

J'avais passé ma matinée à faire de la compta, ce que je haïssais par-dessus tout, avant de prendre ma pause déjeuner. Je sortis donc ma salade et me postais devant la large baie vitrée où je vis sortir Clarke avec, il me semblait, Marcus et deux filles qui devaient être ses colocataires et meilleures amies. Je les jalousais. Je les jalousais vraiment. Ils avaient le droit de sortir manger tous ensemble à l'extérieur sans soucis alors que si j'avais été à leur place, déjeunant seule avec Clarke, les rumeurs auraient redoublé d'intensité..

Je soupirais et repris place devant mon bureau, jetant mon déjeuner à peine entamé, l'appétit m'ayant quitté. Cela faisait deux ans que je dirigeais l'entreprise et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule et démunie. Quand on est à la tête d'une telle société, se mêler à ses employés est proscrit, surtout si on veut garder un semblant de vie privée, ce que je désirais par-dessus tout. Je quittais donc la vision du magnifique paysage de Polis pour cette fois-ci trier les différents dossiers pour les prochains numéros.

Après une heure de rangement, je remarquais qu'il manquait une photographie pour un numéro qui devait être publié dans deux jours. Je regardais dans la liste qui devait s'en occuper : . Je regardais le profil que j'avais fait de lui et vis que c'était la première fois qu'il était si en retard et chacune de ses photographies avait toujours eu de bonnes critiques. Je soufflais. Je n'avais pas envie de renvoyer un bon employé mais si je n'avais pas sa photographie demain à la première heure, il mettait en mal le magazine. Je cherchais donc qui était en charge pour faire passer le message et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Clarke. Mr Kane avait donc dû lui donner plus de responsabilité que je ne le pensais. Il allait falloir que je lui en parle.

Je quittais donc mon bureau pour me diriger vers celui qu'elle partageait avec Marcus et lui fit signe de me suivre. Elle obéit sans poser de questions et une fois dans mon bureau je l'invitais à s'asseoir en face de moi. Je récupérais le dossier et lui posais sous les yeux sans ménagement avant de dire, de façon neutre :

-Où est la photo?

-Oh mince. Je suis désolée j'avais totalement oublié de vérifier s'il l'avait bien prise. D'habitude il n'y a aucun problè...

-Ce qui est fait d'habitude ne m'importe pas. Le fait important ici c'est que le numéro sera publié dans deux jours et que je n'ai toujours pas de photo! _La coupais-je, commençant à hausser le ton._

-J'irais lui parler avant qu'il ne parte, il la prendra sans doute demain dans l'après...

-Non ! Il me la faut demain à la première heure sans faute. Il faut le prévenir de suite que si je ne l'ai pas sur mon bureau demain à 8h, il sera renvoyé! _Répliquais-je avec véhémence._

Je la vis alors pâlir et rétorquer ensuite, se reprenant :

-Tu vas le renvoyer juste pour une photo?

-Oui. Une erreur comme celle-ci n'est pas pardonnable. Quand on fait bien son boulot, on rend les photographies en temps et en heure ! Il n'y a que les incapables qui oublient, ou perdent ou cassent ou...

Je me coupais, me rendant compte en voyant son visage se décomposer de ce que je venais de dire. Si Clarke avait dessiné dans le magazine pour la première fois, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas la photographie demandée. Je me reprenais donc et soufflais :

-Je suis désolée Clarke, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je...

-Si, _me coupa-t-elle d'une voix rauque_ , c'était très bien ce que vous vouliez dire. Je vais donc de ce pas lui demander cette photographie Mlle Carey.

L'emploi du vouvoiement et de mon nom de famille me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je la vis partir sans pouvoir la retenir, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'avais blessé. Parce que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et dans mon rôle de chef d'entreprise, je l'avais heurté et je m'en voulais. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me retrouver ce soir. De un parce qu'elle était importante pour la société...mais surtout parce que je tenais énormément à elle et à nos sessions...

Le temps passait d'une lenteur qui n'améliora pas mon humeur. Je ne savais plus comment agir. D'un côté j'avais eu raison, je suis la directrice et c'est ma société, mais d'un autre côté je m'en étais prise à elle seulement parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur et ça, ça ce n'était pas normale, ce n'était pas moi. A 17h30, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles, je sortis de mon bureau rejoindre le sien. Seul Kane était présent. Je demandais donc :

-Où est Cla..Mlle Griffin?

-Elle doit se trouver à l'étage de notre rubrique, là où vous l'avez envoyé je crois, _répondit-il, étonné._

-Ah...d'accord...hum, _hésitais-je, commençant à sortir._

-Vous voulez que je lui transmette un message quand elle repassera?

-Non...enfin si, dites-lui juste d'être dans mon bureau à 18h. Vous savez, comme certains soirs on travaille ensemble et pas d'autres...pour le design...fin bref, dites lui seulement ça, _bégayais-je un peu._

-Ce sera fait, _affirma-t-il, me souriant._

-Merci Marcus.

C'est ainsi que je rejoignis mon bureau, ne sachant pas si Clarke se déciderait à venir ou non. Elle avait un bon caractère mais respectait les directives de ses supérieurs il me semblait. J'attendais donc l'heure avec appréhension, me défaisant au fil de minutes qui s'écoulaient à enlever ce qui me gênait. Soit ma veste puis mon élastique qui retenait mes cheveux en un chignon serré. Je retroussais les manches de ma chemise et me perdis non pas dans la contemplation du paysage mais de la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre. Enfin, j'entendis toquer puis celle que je n'espérais plus entra. Je m'exclamais alors :

-Clarke, je ne t'espérais plus, merci d'être venue! Laisse-moi t'expliquer pour...

-Mlle Carey, je ne suis pas là pour une de nos sessions du soir. Je prends ma soirée, comme vous m'avez dit que je le pourrais. Je suis juste venue vous assurer que vous aurez la photographie de Mr Miller demain à 8h comme demandé, _me coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale_.

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour pour partir mais je ne la laisserai pas faire cette fois-ci. La froideur de ses mots et de sa voix m'avait stupéfié mais je repris rapidement mes moyens. Je me levais donc, la rejoignis en trois grandes enjambées et la retins avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. Je la tournais vers moi, ses yeux exprimant son incertitude. Je ne savais pas comment agir alors je l'embrassais. Plaquée contre la porte, elle essaya dans un premier temps d'échapper à mon étreinte avant de répondre à mon baiser. Je voulais lui faire passer à travers lui tous les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Très vite, elle me demanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offris sans hésiter. Un long gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et peut-être aussi des siennes. Plus aucun de mes sens n'étaient en marche, mis à part le toucher qui occultait tout. Je ne sentais que ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains dans mes cheveux et j'en perdis la tête. C'est seulement quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle que je m'écartais légèrement d'elle. Je frottais mon nez contre le sien dans un geste tendre dont je n'avais pas l'habitude avant de plonger mes yeux dans l'océan des siens. Je soufflais :

-Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai passé une dure journée même si ça n'explique pas la façon dont je t'ai parlé. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrive à séparer notre relation...intime... à notre relation professionnelle.

-Notre relation intime? Tu veux dire... _hésita-t-elle._

-Oui je veux dire notre couple, fin si tu veux qu'on en soit un. C'est vrai que ça va vite mais je suis sûre de nous et je sais que je tiens à...

Des lèvres se plaquèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire. Je répondis au baiser avec plus d'ardeur, posant mes mains sur le haut de ses cuisses pour la soulever. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et je la portais ainsi jusqu'à mon bureau où je la déposais avec douceur, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres des miennes. Nos langues avaient engagé une danse endiablée tandis que mes mains parcouraient les courbes de son corps. A bout de souffle, je quittais ses lèvres gonflées à présent pour laisser aventurer les miennes sur sa mâchoire et rapidement dans son cou. L'entendre gémir était comme une drogue et malgré que ma conscience me disait que je ne pouvais pas faire cela ici, maintenant, tout mon corps, lui, réclamait le contraire. Sa peau était si douce et son odeur me fit perdre la tête. Je n'étais plus capable de me stopper et pris donc d'assaut la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans le but de lui enlever. Mais tout à coup, Clarke s'écarta doucement et me repoussa. Devant mon air surpris, elle déclara :

-Pas ici, pas comme ça.

Je hochais la tête, la remerciant d'un sourire gêné de m'avoir stoppée. Je n'allais pas donner raison aux rumeurs comme quoi Clarke et moi faisions plus que travailler lors de nos sessions du soir ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas que notre première fois ensemble se fasse dans la précipitation sur un bureau...même si la vision que j'avais devant les yeux était plus qu'appréciable. Je m'écartais donc, aidant Clarke à redescendre. Je lui proposais de travailler pour prendre de l'avance et avoir ainsi quelques soirées de libre pour nous deux hors de l'entreprise. Elle acquiesça et on bossa ainsi trois bonnes heures avant que je ne la raccompagne devant chez elle. Hors de question qu'elle ait à reprendre le taxi ! Avant de sortir de ma voiture, elle m'embrassa légèrement, me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Avec toutes les belles images que j'avais dans la tête, j'étais déjà sûre de ne pas voir mon sommeil troublé de sombres cauchemars, bien au contraire...

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu^^ Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews ici comme d'habitude car il est 2h30 du mat et que je pense qu'à une chose, dormir xD Mais demain je vous promets de tous vous répondre par MP parce que chaque review m'aide énormément et m'encourage pour la suite :)**

 **En parlant de suite donc, la dernière fois, je vous avais demandé ce que vous vouliez pour la suite entre AU, AS, crossover et suite de Nowe?Nowe et vous m'avez bien aidé...ou pas xD Vos avis divergent et je le comprends, j'aurais dû y penser mais comme j'ai le cœur sur la main et que je veux que tout le monde soit happy, j'ai peut etre trouvé une solution. Je vais continuer Nowe?Nowe tout en écrivant cette AU et mon crossover. Quand j'aurais terminé cette AU j'en écrirais une autre, quand j'aurais fini mon crossover j'écrirais un nouveau crossover (avec ouat je pense pour le moment^^) et quand j'aurais terminé Nowe?Nowe j'écrirais une AS. Ca me fera donc 3 ff en même temps, donc boulot boulot mais comme j'ai 3 mois de vacs je pense gérer la fougère tranquillou, après mes temps de postage d'une meme ff seront peut etre plus long mais vous aurez souvent des chap d'un peu de tout^^ De plus, j'ai repris une ff, un auteur ne pouvant continuer sa ff seule, on va écrire la suite à 2. Dans cette ff Lexa est militaire donc ça devrait plaire à certaines personnes qui désiraient que j'écrive là-dessus. Si ce sujet me plait quand j'écrirais cette suite de ff à 2, ce sera peut etre alors le sujet de ma prochaine AU après Nobody knows, je verrai bien^^ Voilà merci beaucoup à vous de me donner un avis sur le chap et sur tout ça, et merci à tous de me lire. A la prochaine :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey:) Voici un nouveau chapitre^^ J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos épreuves**

 **pour ceux qui en ont eu ce sont bien passées^^ Comme je l'avais déjà dit je crois, j'ai repris**

 **une ff où Lexa est militaire, l'auteur ne pouvant plus malheureusement assurer seule**

 **la publication et je vais publier très prochainement ce chapitre. Je vous encourage donc**

 **à aller lire En amour comme à la guerre de NONO100 pour lire prochainement la suite ici^^**

 **Voili voilà, bonne lecture de ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas^^**

POV Clarke

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fois où on avait failli franchir le cap sur son bureau. La relation que l'on entretenait ne rendait pas simple notre collaboration professionnelle, loin de là. Elle restait ma patronne et déjà que je peinais avec l'autorité, me faire en plus diriger par ma compagne n'était pas chose aisée pour moi, malgré tous les efforts de Lexa qui était vraiment compréhensive et patiente.

Ce soir, comme notre avance était vraiment considérable, avançant de plus en plus rapidement les soirs où l'on travaillait, on pouvait enfin prendre du temps pour nous. Aussi, elle m'avait invité à dîner chez elle et j'en étais vraiment surexcitée. On n'avait pas eu l'occasion encore de discuter, de poser notre relation, de prendre du temps pour nous tout simplement en fait et j'espérais que ce soir on puisse vraiment s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois l'une à l'autre. Je voulais vraiment que notre relation fonctionne malgré les difficultés auxquelles on était et serait confrontée.

Il me restait une vingtaine de minutes avant que Lexa ne passe me chercher. J'avais opté cette fois-ci pour une jupe et un chemisier sur lequel tombaient mes cheveux de façon faussement désordonné. Mes colocataires étaient derrière moi, tremblant d'impatience de voir la grande patronne en vrai. Je n'avais pas réussi à les convaincre de rester de côté, elles étaient bien trop curieuses pour ça alors j'avais bien vite abandonné la lutte, perdue d'avance de toute manière.

Cinq minutes avant l'heure convenu on toqua à la porte. Je foudroyais du regard mes amies, les avertissant silencieusement de ne pas faire un seul commentaire. J'ouvrais lentement la porte et ma mâchoire devait être tombée bien bas devant la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Elle portait un pantalon noir assez basique pour elle au bureau mais elle avait ce chemisier blanc outrageusement ouvert qui ne me laissait de choix que de zieuter son décolleté sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ses cheveux étaient eux lâchés sur une seule de ses épaules et ses deux grands et beaux yeux verts me fixèrent et je crus y déceler du désir.

Je me raclais la gorge et reculais d'un pas, l'invitant à avancer légèrement. Je la présentais donc :

-Les filles, voici Lexa. Lexa, voici Raven et Octavia, mes deux meilleures amies.

-Enchantée, _les salua ma compagne._

-Nous de même, _soufflèrent mes deux colocs simultanément, les yeux ronds._

Cette situation devenant vraiment embarrassante, je pris le bras de Lexa et l'entraînais dehors tout en fusillant du regard les deux brunes toujours en état de choc. Une fois sortie, je claquais la porte et soupira :

-Désolée pour...ça.

-Ce n'est rien... je suis si impressionnante que ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant avec malice._

-Je dirais plutôt que tu es tellement canon qu'elles n'en reviennent pas que ce soit humainement possible, _riais-je, la faisant rougir légèrement._

-Tellement canon ? _Répéta-t-elle, semblant doutée._

-Oh que oui, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Tu es la personne la plus canon que j'ai croisé de ma vie!

Elle sourit, fièrement, avant de déclarer, moqueuse :

-Je savais que tu n'étais avec moi que pour mon corps.

-Idiote, _contrais-je en lui donnant un coup de hanche._

On se dirigea riant ainsi jusqu'à sa voiture et elle nous conduisit jusqu'à chez elle. J'étais toujours impressionnée par la grandeur et la modernité de cette baraque. C'était le style de maison dans lequel je me voyais bien vivre. Il ne manquait que quelques tableaux, peints par moi ou achetés dans une galerie.

Je déposais mes affaires à l'entrée et on prit place dans son petit salon. Lexa nous servit du vin blanc importé de France avant de demander :

-Bon, tu connais une bonne partie de mon passé alors cette fois-ci, parlons de toi.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Et ne me réponds pas une nouvelle fois tout.

-Okok, parle moi de ta passion pour l'art alors, _déclara-t-elle finalement en souriant._

-Bien. Euh j'ai commencé à dessiner quand j'avais huit ans. J'étais une grande fan de Disney et j'avais des livres de coloriage mais ça ne me suffisait plus. Une fois alors que je m'ennuyais j'ai reproduit un dessin sur une feuille vierge au lieu de le colorier et ça m'a plus donc j'ai continué ainsi. A dix ans, mon père, en voyant mes dessins et ma progression fulgurante, m'a inscrite à une école de dessin. Les premiers temps je m'y plaisais bien mais je m'en suis lassée. J'y suis tout de même restée trois ans, acquérant plus de techniques, mais j'étais véritablement un électron libre, je peignais ou ne dessinais que ce qui me plaisait, m'inspirait, alors je ne pouvais plus suivre ces cours. Donc voilà... et aussi oui dans la maison où j'ai grandi, il y a encore mon atelier de dessin où je m'enfermais des journées entières quelque fois, ne faisant des pauses que pour manger rapidement ou dormir deux/trois heures. En fait, quand un sujet m'inspire, j'ai, je n'sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je me sens comme attirer vers un autre monde. Je me coupe de celui dans lequel nous vivons, aider de la musique, et je laisse mon corps et mon cœur s'exprimer. C'est vraiment une sensation unique que de donner le premier coup de crayon ou pinceaux sur une feuille ou toile vierge et un sentiment vraiment puissant de voir son œuvre finalement accompli.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté alors? _m'interrogea-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse._

-Manque de temps. Le dessin ne rapporte pas. Il me fallait un vrai métier et la photo dans ton magazine me convenait. Maintenant il est vrai que ça me manque et malgré mes quelques dessins dans chaque numéro, j'ai quand même un vide en moi. Le dessin m'a tellement apporté dans ma vie et m'a tellement aidé dans mes choix, _soufflais-je, nostalgique_.

-Quels choix par exemple?

Je lui souris avant de répondre :

-Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais c'est en peignant une œuvre abstraite en laissant mon être décider de chaque coup de pinceau que j'ai accepté mon homosexualité. Avant que tu ne demandes pourquoi, laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai commencé à développer une attirance pour la gente féminine à 15 ans, avant je ne me préoccupais pas tellement de ça, traînant qu'avec mes deux amies et ma peinture. A cette époque, Octavia était en couple avec un mec...Atom je crois, et Raven un con nommé Finn. Lui je m'en rappellerai longtemps. Fin bref, c'est en les voyant en couple que j'ai commencé à penser que moi aussi je devrais l'être tu vois. Mais les hommes ne m'attiraient absolument pas, au contraire, ils me répugnaient presque. Je ne les voyais qu'en bons amis, pas plus. Par contre, il y avait une fille qui me plaisait, mais je ne me pensais pas normal. Faut que tu saches que je n'avais aucun exemple. Mes parents n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet, mes potes non plus, je ne connaissais personne dans ce cas et je me sentais extraterrestre. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que j'étais une mini-artiste, que j'étais dans un autre monde et que ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère alors je suis sortie avec un homme. Je ne te dis pas à quel point j'ai détesté ça. Je voyais mes amies roucoulées, quémandant caresses et baisers, mais moi, plus j'étais éloignée de lui, mieux je me portais. J'étais vraiment effrayée par ça alors j'ai peint pour me couper de ces soucis. Quand j'ai terminé, je me suis posée devant cette toile, je me suis laissée porter et j'ai réalisé. Le lendemain je rompais avec ce type et je roulais une pelle monumentale avec la fille qui me plaisait. Voilà comment tout est arrivé. L'art n'est pas juste un loisir pour moi mais une véritable passion qui a fait de moi la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Je comprends. C'est la même chose pour moi avec les livres. Moi c'est dans la littérature que je m'échappais. Mais c'est pas la lecture qui m'a aidé pour ça, mais Costia, _souffla-t-elle, plongeant à son tour dans ses souvenirs._

Je l'observais en silence, attendant patiemment qu'elle me livre une nouvelle partie d'elle...

POV Lexa

Costia avait vraiment été un support essentiel dans ma vie, et surtout durant mon adolescence où tant de choses changent. Voyant que Clarke attendait que je me livre à mon tour à elle, je débutais :

-Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que je suis née hermaphrodite ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête aussi je continuais :

-C'est moi qui est fait le choix de vraiment être une femme tu vois, pour ressembler à ma mère, qui m'a élevé seule, et pour ne surtout pas ressembler à mon ''géniteur'' qui me hantait chaque jour et chaque nuit. Pendant ma puberté, quand j'ai commencé à vraiment me métamorphoser comme toute femme, grâce à la production naturelle d'œstrogènes et un traitement spécial, je ne me sentais pas totalement à l'aise. J'avais toujours vécu comme un garçon, et ce changement m'a fait réalisé l'impact de mon choix. Mais j'ai fini par me plaire dans ce corps que j'ai adopté...jusqu'à ce que je craque sur une femme. Là je me suis dit que j'aurais dû être un homme, que c'était ce que j'étais destinée à être, que c'était ce que j'étais au fond et que cette erreur me coûterait mon bonheur. J'étais effondrée. Vraiment. Parce que je pensais avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et que je ne pourrais rien y changer. Que désormais j'étais condamnée à être attirée par les femmes sans jamais pouvoir être avec. C'est Costia qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je souffrais tellement qu'elle l'a remarqué et je me suis confiée à elle. C'est là qu'elle m'a avoué être bisexuelle alors qu'elle n'est pas née hermaphrodite et que donc le sexe de naissance n'avait rien à voir avec le cœur, les sentiments, l'amour. On a fait notre coming out en même temps, moi affirmant être lesbienne et elle bisexuelle. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de nos parents à ce moment-là, _riais-je pour finir._

Ce que je ne dis pas à Clarke, c'est que sur le coup, je ne riais pas. J'avais vraiment peur que je sois virée de chez eux et que je retourne en foyer pour être différente et avoir eu une mauvaise influence sur leur fille mais il n'en fut rien. Passer la surprise, ils ont dit n'en avoir rien à faire tant qu'on était heureuse. J'avais vraiment eu de la chance qu'une famille si aimante est bien voulue de moi.

Je me levais ensuite, l'invitant à me suivre pour le repas. On mangeait en s'échangeant quelques souvenirs heureux. Tout semblait si facile avec elle. C'était vraiment agréable et ça me faisait ressentir des choses que je ne ressentais plus depuis que j'étais à la tête de l'entreprise.

Après le repas, je nous reconduisis au salon, toujours en s'échangeant diverses banalités mais je ne me lassais pas d'entendre sa voix. Quand elle riait, de légères fossettes adorables se formaient. Il lui arrivait également de plisser le nez de façon presque burlesque ou de hausser les sourcils, une légère ride se dessinant alors sur la perfection de son visage. Oui. Elle était magnifique. J'aimais chaque détail de son visage, de son corps, de son être. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ne fis plus attention aux mots qu'elle lâchait, tout mon être concentré sur chaque pli, chaque ride que ses traits formaient quand elle parlait, souriait, riait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à l'observer ainsi, me contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps quand elle m'interrompit :

-Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis n'est-ce pas?

-Euh si si bien sûr ! _M'exclamais-je, rougissant de m'être fait prendre ainsi._

-Lexa, ça fait cinq minutes que je répète la même phrase en attendant une réponse, _soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel de façon si sensuelle..._

-Excuses-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... Quelle était cette phrase?

-C'était plutôt une question. Comment devons-nous agir au boulot ? C'est vraiment pas simple de naviguer de relation intime à relation patron/employée tu sais... _demanda-t-elle, ne lâchant pas son regard du mien._

Je soupirais, quittant enfin ma bulle de confort et répondis :

-Avant 18h, on agit comme un patron agit avec son employé. Après 18h, on est de nouveau un couple. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple les premiers temps,surtout avec les rumeurs et le fait qu'on devra se montrer prudentes mais on s'y fera...

-Et pendant nos sessions du soir, techniquement on est au bureau mais c'est après 18h...

-On reste professionnelle...mais on peut être plus...proche... _soufflais-je, me rapprochant d'elle._

-Hum proche...ça me paraît bien... _murmura-t-elle, de manière saccadée et très sensuelle._

-Hum oui ça me paraît bien aussi, _finis-je, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien._

Je la vis déglutir et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour m'emparer de ses lèvres des miennes dans un baiser ardent. La chaleur ne tarda pas à se propager dans l'entièreté de mon corps, laissant en moi le seul sentiment de désir brûlant. Je voulais Clarke. Je la désirais plus que ce que je croyais humainement possible. J'avais l'envie qu'elle soit mienne et que je sois sienne. Elle avait déjà mon cœur, je voulais qu'elle prenne mon corps. Je nous rapprochais toujours plus, finissant par la basculer sur le dos sur le canapé pour la surplomber, ne quittant ses lèvres que de rares secondes pour reprendre notre souffle. Sa langue contre la mienne m'enivrait à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je ne voyais qu'elle, je ne désirais qu'elle. Elle s'était imposée dans ma vie et je n'avais plus à lutter contre elle, mais au contraire me battre avec elle, faire un avec elle.

N'y tenant plus, je m'écartais doucement. Je me levais face à son visage rougie et vis que ses pupilles étaient largement dilatées, comme devaient être les miennes. Ensuite, je descendis mes mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de mon bassin et je sus qu'elle me donnait son feu vert pour continuer dans la chambre quand sa langue retrouva la mienne avec encore plus de vigueur. Je montais les marches le plus vite possible, la portant comme elle m'avait porté quand je m'étais endormie. Mais cette fois, aucune de nous ne dormait ou ne comptait dormir maintenant et personne ne nous interromprait.

Enfin arrivées dans ma chambre, je déposais ma déesse aux cheveux dorés sur mon lit avec douceur, la rejoignant immédiatement quand elle m'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser brûlant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la senteur de sa peau, de la chaleur de sa langue contre la mienne, de la perfection de son corps s'emboîtant parfaitement contre le mien. Tout avec elle était magique et c'est avec légèreté et tendresse que je m'écartais d'elle pour déboutonner un à un, patiemment, chaque bouton de son chemisier. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais déjà arraché pour avoir accès à sa peau qui m'était cachée mais je voulais que notre première fois soit douce. Je voulais la traiter comme la princesse qu'elle était à mes yeux.

Quand enfin j'arrivais au dernier bouton que j'enlevais, je poussais un soupir de contentement avant de faire glisser son vêtement le long de ses bras et le jeter quelque part dans la chambre. Dans ce même quelque part ma chemise rapidement se retrouva après que Clarke me l'ai ôté, elle, précipitamment. Nos mains parcoururent prestement le corps de l'autre, traçant des arabesques enflammant nos peaux nues. Le désir comme la chaleur montait rapidement dans la chambre aussi commençais-je à ôter mes lèvres des siennes pour m'occuper de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou jusqu'à toucher un point qui lui était particulièrement sensible puisque ma belle blonde gémit plus fort et souffla d'une voix saccadée mon prénom. J'adorais déjà de base qu'elle prononce mon nom, le trouvant sexy entre ses lèvres mais l'énoncer ainsi, le souffle court, c'était trop pour moi.

Je la remontais donc plus haut dans le lit pour m'attaquer à ses clavicules puis le haut de sa poitrine. Son soutien-gorge me faisait obstacle alors je le dégrafais d'un claquement de doigt et l'envoyais au loin. Mes lèvres ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre ses seins parfaitement sculptés et tandis que ma langue s'occupait d'un, ma main titillait le second. Les gémissements de Clarke me faisaient perdre la tête et mon corps et spécialement mon entrejambe réagissait à chacun des soupirs qu'elle lâchait, perdant le contrôle.

Ne pouvant me montrer plus patiente, je me redressais, enlevais mon propre soutien-gorge, mon pantalon, sa jupe, et me recouchais sur elle pour revenir l'embrasser. Ses ongles griffaient mon dos tandis que ses dents mordillaient ma lèvre. La sensation de sa poitrine contre la mienne me fit perdre la raison et à cela se rajouta le frottement de son sexe contre le mien, Clarke se déhanchant sous mon corps. N'y tenant plus, je descendais mes lèvres sur tout le long de son corps avant d'arriver sur son entrejambe. J'embrassais le tissu déjà humide avant de l'enlever, désirant toujours plus. Le petit cri qu'échappa mon amante quand je déposais mes lèvres sur son bouton de plaisir m'encouragea à continuer. Jouant avec ma langue, je l'emmenais lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Quand je vis qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, je me stoppais, remontais jusqu'à ses lèvres et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se plaindre, j'insérais deux doigts en elle et l'amena à l'orgasme en quelques allers et retours.

Épuisée, elle s'écroula et peina à retrouver sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles j'en avais profité pour parcourir son corps de dos de la main, elle se redressa et me surplomba, affirmant malicieusement mais aussi très sensuellement :

-A mon tour!

S'ensuivit des heures de passion, d'amour, de désir, de corps qui se cherchent et se trouvent, de caresses et de baisers avant qu'on ne tombe toute deux de sommeil, une longue journée nous attendant le lendemain.

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ce lemon et le reste vous aura plu^^ Merci d'être toujours de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à me laisser des reviews, vous êtes géniaux^^**

 **Je vais publier dans la semaine la suite de mon crossover et ce week end je pense la suite de Nowe?Nowe. Place maintenant aux remerciements^^**

 **Jessie943 : Merci beaucoup à toi surtout de me lire et de me laisser des reviews^^ Et c'est normal que je veuille faire plaisir à tout le monde, sans vous, je n'écrirais pas donc je veux vous faire autant plaisir ou presque que vous m'en donner en lisant^^**

 **Ansolo :Oui ça aurait été bête, je préfère faire ça comme ça pour une première fois^^ J'adore Marcus, c'est un des personnages auxquels j'ai plus accroché et mon personnage masculin favori donc oui, choupi, je l'adore alors il est choupi :3 Ca va etre dur, pour l'instant elles évitent, fin surtout Lexa évite de trop parler de ça parce qu'elle sait que ce sera un frein dans leur relation donc elle veut pas trop en parler...pour le moment^^ Oui l'OS je vais le faire, promis, faut que je me trouve une ptite heure pendant que mes nièces sont à la sieste xD**

 **Cinevorous : J'ai hésité à les laisser fâcher puis je me suis dit que c'était pas le genre de Lexa de laisser passer ça, elle est trop adorable pour ça :3 Clarke ne peut pas faire la gueule à cet ange xD Oui bah dans la prochaine que je vais publier que je reprends Lexa comme Clarke et les autres sont militaires^^ J'aime ça pis j'ai du temps, après je publis 2-3 fois dans la semaine donc comme j'ai pas mal de ff ça les espace plus mais pa trop et tant que ça reste gérable je continue, si ça devient trop compliqué j'en stopperais une tout simplement en attendant d'e finir une autre pour la reprendre^^**

 **L. Kim :Déjà tu auras Lexa militaire comme j'ai repris une ff où elle l'était...puis ma prochaine AU ya des chances que je fasse lexa militaire et Clarke médecin de guerre...je dis ca je dis rien.. ;)**

 **MagRd : Ca elle ne se laisse pas faire Clarky, elle a du caratère^^ Putain tu m'as fait mourir de rire xD Voilà donc dans ce chap une soirée tricot comme on les aime xD**

 **MissHarpie : Merci, merci mille fois pour tout, d'être là depuis le début, de continuer à me lire, m'écrire des review et tout, ça me fait tellement plaisir, je me donne à fond pour ça^^**

 **Loulouche :Oui Clarke fait nunuche j'avoue xD Mais oui elle est mignonne, ça compense xD**

 **Oui, face à lui elle se montre enjouée mais elle a quand même du mal. L'absence de son père reste toujours aussi douloureuse et voir sa mère avec quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas simple...mais c'est Marcus, elle a fini par l'apprécier donc elle acceptera ce mariage parce qu'elle aime sa mère et que Marcus est un type bien, mais rien n'est jamais facile**

 **Oui, les rumeurs vont être un fardeau difficile à porter surtout que les ragots avant faux sont devenus vrai et même si Lexa est à l'écart de ça enfermée dans son bureau, Clarke va évoluer dans ça et ce sera vraiment pas facile pour elle.**

 **Oui, premier conflit et ce sera pas le dernier. Le rapport supérieur/employé ne va pas être simple à gérer pour Clarke mais aussi pour Lexa qui se voit pas donner des ordres à son amante. Là elle a désamorcé la situation sa langue dans la bouche de Clarke oui, solution la plus simple xD mais ça marchera pas à tous les coups.**

 **Oui, sadique est mon deuxième prénom xD Voilà, moi dans le bureau ça me gênait pas de l'écrire au contraire mais je préfère que ça se fasse plus doucement et amoureusement comme dans ce chap^^**

 **Je suis les conseils qu'on me donne, je fais bien mes paragraphes maintenant^^**

 **J'ai tellement d'idées de ff, ce couple m'inspirant tellement. Si je pouvais, j'en écrirais 10 simultanément xD Je pense gérer 3, si ça devient compliquer, j'en stoppe une en attendant d'en finir une autre pour la reprendre, je verrais, pour l'instant ça va, surtout que j'écris la nuit généralement donc ça empiète pas dans mes journées^^ Et oui comme confirmé c'est bien cette ff que je reprends et j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chap^^**

 **Tu as parfaitement raison, ce rapport de force va être très difficile à vivre et va créer des tensions au boulot comme dans leur vie privée. Ca ne sera vraiment pas simple mais on a tous confiance en notre clexa universelle :3**

 **Merci encore de ta longue review et je m'en vais de ce pas lire ta ff, j'ai presque plus de retard, je finis tout et je te laisse the review xD J'adore tellement, de celle écrit sur l'univers de the 100 c'est une de mes préférés et haut la main^^ A bientôt^^**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup à toi de lire et de commenter^^ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir^^ **

**kayliah : J'ai essayé de faire dans l'original, contente d'avoir réussi. Merci beaucoup de me lire et commenter, ça fait super plaisir^^ J'ai publié la suite de Nowe?Nowe et je vais continuer, j'ai encore pas mal d'idées qui j'espère te plairont^^**

 **GwenLexaMills :Merci beaucoup à toi de me lire et de me laisser des review, et ya pas de soucis pour l'AS, j'ai déjà des idées, je finis d'abord Nowe?Nowe et je m'y lancerais^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Merci beaucoup :D Oui, va falloir être plus discrète, parce que le faire sur le bureau n'est pas la meilleure des idées xD Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Merci une nouvelle à tous et à bientôt pour ceux qui lisent mon crossover, sinon à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de celle-ci :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey voici un nouveau chapitre : ) Je m'étonne moi-même xD J'écris donc 4 ff en même temps,**

 **pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, j'écris en plus de cette AU, une AU militaire que j'ai repris**

 **d'une auteur de ce site qui a moins de temps, j'ai également repris l'écriture de Nowe?Nowe,**

 **que j'avais laissé de côté suite à la mort traumatisante de l'ep 7. Cette ff est dans l'univers**

 **de the 100 mais pas de Jaha, de Pike ou de ALIE, juste des aventures entièrement inventés.**

 **Enfin, j'écris également un crossover de the 100 dans l'univers de fear the walking dead**

 **avec le couple inventé par notre fandom de Alicia Clark et Elyza Lex^^ Voili voilou**

 **pour le topo sur mes ff. J'en écris donc 4 en même temps mais je publie toujours autant,**

 **puisque je passe mes nuits à ça, insomnie bonjour. Je sais pas si je tiendrais le rythme encore**

 **longtemps mais je ferais tout pour publier les 4 toujours aussi fréquemment^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture^^**

POV Clarke

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Lexa et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, comme promis, elle m'avait ramené chez moi pour que je puisse me préparer et aller au boulot...séparément d'elle. Je savais qu'on ne ferait qu'encourager les rumeurs en arrivant sur notre lieu de travail ensemble mais tout cela commençait à me peser. Ces trois dernières semaines, j'avais passé pas mal de mes soirées chez elle et c'était toujours la même chose, elle me ramenant chez moi avant qu'elle ne parte au boulot et moi arrivant une heure plus tard, allant directement voir Marcus dans mon bureau sans prendre la peine de passer dans le sien.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait un mois qu'on était officiellement ensemble mais on ne pourrait pas le fêter puisqu'elle avait une réunion importante le soir même et que je n'étais pas conviée parce qu'il ne fallait pas risquer de se faire percer à jour. J'allais donc passer ma soirée avec mes amies tandis que «Madame» allait aller au restaurant avec des actionnaires importants.

Elle s'en était excusée des centaines de fois, me promettant que demain elle me préparait une belle soirée chez elle mais ce n'était pas demain nos un mois, c'était aujourd'hui. Je l'avais donc envoyé promener, telle une enfant que j'étais. Je ne lui en voulais pas à elle. Je savais qu'elle préférerait largement passer la soirée avec moi qu'avec des gens pompeux. J'en voulais à notre situation. On ne pouvait pas être en couple et bosser dans la même entreprise en veillant à être discrète, ce n'était pas une relation.

Dans l'intimité, on passait toujours de bons moments, partageant nos souvenirs, nos goûts, nos envies, nos passions, notre vision du futur. Lexa était tendre et attentionnée envers moi. Je l'aimais à n'en pas douter mais je ne supportais plus l'atmosphère au boulot. Tant que j'étais dans mon bureau, tout se passait bien, je dessinais pour le magazine, discutais avec Marcus, j'étais vraiment bien, j'aimais ce que je faisais mais dès lors que je descendais de quelques étages pour voir les avancées de la rubrique photographie que je gérais avec Marcus, c'était une catastrophe. Je les écoutais souffler dans mon dos que je ne méritais pas ma place, que j'avais dû «passer sous le bureau» pour l'obtenir. Chaque pique et ricanement lancé dans mon dos me touchait en plein cœur et me faisait fondre en larmes une fois chez moi.

Quand je n'étais que simple employée, travaillant avec eux, j'étais appréciée. Je m'entendais avec tout le monde, passant de chouettes moments à discuter, rigoler et quelques fois on sortait boire un verre. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais devenue l'ennemi, j'étais devenue le bouc émissaire et je ne le supportais plus...

A 18h, je quittais le bureau comme tout le monde sans prendre la peine d'aller saluer Lexa. On ne se sera pas vu de la journée hormis dans un couloir lorsqu'on s'est croisée rapidement. Je voulais lui faire comprendre à quel point j'avais mal de cet éloignement qu'on connaissait au boulot alors qu'on était si proche chez elle. J'avais l'impression de voir deux personnes en elle. Le femme aimante aux petits soins pour moi et la patronne qui aimait diriger et qui semblait toujours impassible.

Je rejoignis donc mes deux colocataires dans le hall et subis encore des critiques comme quoi je n'avais pas ma place ici. Je fis comme si ces propos ne me touchaient pas devant mes amies et on se mit en route.

Arrivée à la maison, je m'effondrais sur le canapé, mon chat me rejoignant tout de suite, heureux de me retrouver. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps je n'étais pas très présente. Je profitais de la chaleur et du réconfort qu'il me prodiguait avec que O et Reyes ne m'entourent et me fassent un big câlin. Je laissais alors couler quelques larmes que j'avais retenu toute la journée durant. Elles me serrèrent plus fort contre elles et je leur en étais vraiment reconnaissante. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans elles. Octavia déclara alors :

-Oh Clarky s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer. Ça va aller. Lexa va, je suis sûre, te préparer une soirée inoubliable demain. Tu n'es pas à un jour près allez!

-Je sais. Je sais que demain soir sera parfait. Je sais que Lexa désirerait plus être ici avec moi que là-bas. Je sais qu'elle tient à moi et je sais que je tiens à elle et que je ne veux pas la perdre, _soufflais-je, essayant d'articuler malgré les sanglots qui m'emprisonnaient la gorge._

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse? _demanda Raven, perdue._

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter encore longtemps la tension au boulot. Tout le monde a une dent contre moi dans ma rubrique. Vous avez bien entendu tout à l'heure ce qu'ils disaient sur moi...

-Ah les rumeurs... _murmura O_. J'ai déjà fracassé la tête d'un imbécile au bureau pour ça.

-Attends, tu veux dire que même dans ta rubrique on parle de moi ? _M'écriais-je et son visage honteux me le confirma._

Je me tournais vers Raven et elle baissa également les yeux. Cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus me regarder en face en sachant que les rumeurs se propageaient dans toute l'entreprise mais qu'en plus elles n'étaient pas totalement fausses. Je lâchais alors, à bout :

-Je ne mérite pas ce poste. Je ne sers à rien qu'à alimenter les rumeurs et faire perdre à Lexa l'admiration que ses employés avaient pour elle...

-Alors là non Clarke, ressaisis-toi ! Tu mérites amplement ton poste ! Te laisses pas abattre par de vieilles pies qui font mal leur job et qui sont seulement jalouses de ta renommée grandissante. Depuis que tu es à ce poste, on a de plus en plus d'abonnés et de retours alors si, tu sers à quelque chose ! En plus, je peux t'assurer que tout le monde respecte toujours Lexa et l'admire toujours autant parce qu'ils touchent un bon salaire et font un job vraiment plaisant. Les rumeurs vont bien finir par cesser Clarke, t'en fais pas, _tenta de me rassurer Octavia._

-Oui et en plus tu fais ce que tu as toujours aimé, te laisse pas décourager comme ça, _continua Raven._

-Mais ce n'est pas que ça le problème. Déjà, les rumeurs ne cesseront pas puisqu'elles sont en partie vrai. On finira tôt ou tard par se trahir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et on en est bien consciente. De plus, ce rapport de supériorité, je ne peux plus. Même si elle fait le plus d'efforts possibles pour ne pas me heurter elle est obligée de me donner des ordres! Elle est et reste ma patronne au boulot quoi qu'on soit hors. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Les premiers temps je gérais mais hier j'ai dû renvoyer quelqu'un après qu'elle me l'ai ordonné. Devoir renvoyer quelqu'un est le pire truc que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Il méritait ce renvoi, j'avais tout fait pour l'aider mais ça ne suffisait pas et maintenant il est sans emploi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ni de celle de Lexa mais il n'empêche que c'est elle qui l'a ordonné et que c'est moi qui l'ai exécuté, _expliquais-je, mes nerfs lâchant._

-Hey ça va s'arranger, faut que tu en parles à la principale intéressée... _affirma la plus jeune, me caressant les cheveux._

-Je sais..j'aurais aimé ce soir mais voilà... _soufflais-je avant de me lever._ Je vais me doucher et me coucher les filles. Je suis pas trop d'humeur pour un film et je suis fatiguée.

-Ok, _acquiescèrent-elles en chœur, comprenant mon envie de me retrouver seule._

Je pris ainsi une longue douche où je laissais échapper de nouveaux sanglots. J'aimais Lexa comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne mais cette relation allait me tuer. Il fallait qu'on trouve une solution avant que notre couple ne vole en éclat...

POV Lexa

Il était 23h quand je quittais le restaurant, suivie de mes principaux actionnaires. Tout c'était parfaitement bien déroulé et je gagnais un nouvel allié qui serait de taille pour l'avenir de mon magazine. Ils me proposèrent d'aller boire un dernier verre pour finaliser le projet mais je prétextais la fatigue et leur donna rendez-vous dans mon bureau le lendemain pour signer les derniers papiers. Comme il n'était toujours pas minuit, on était toujours techniquement le jour de nos trois mois et comme je n'avais presque pas vu ma petite-amie de la journée, je voulais la voir avant de rentrer chez moi.

C'est ainsi donc que je me dirigeais jusqu'à chez elle, montais les marches menant à son appartement et toquais à la porte. C'est Raven qui m'ouvrit et me regarda d'un œil surpris puis avec un brin de colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce regard, elle qui, d'habitude, m'accueillait toujours avec le sourire et me posait mille questions toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Je demandais donc, timidement :

-Je pourrais voir Clarke?

Elle regarda l'heure, fronça les sourcils et répondit :

-Elle est dans sa chambre, sûrement en train de dormir après avoir tant pleurer...

Je comprenais maintenant cet accueil froid et je baissais les yeux. Déjà que je m'en voulais vraiment de ne pas avoir été là ce soir, savoir dorénavant que je l'avais blessé au point de la faire pleurer me serra le cœur. Je devais la voir. Je ne pourrais pas la regarder en face demain sans avoir pu la prendre dans mes bras ce soir. Je relevais donc la tête et suppliais presque :

-Je t'en prie Raven, laisse-moi la voir. Il n'est pas encore minuit. Je veux pouvoir voir ma petite-amie pour nos un mois, même cinq minutes, je t'en prie!

Elle se décala alors pour me laisser passer et m'indiqua la porte de la chambre de Clarke. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de croiser le regard noir de Octavia. Je ne les connaissais déjà pas beaucoup mais maintenant elles allaient me haïr. Je baissais donc les yeux et toquais à la porte de la chambre de Clarke. Le silence me répondit alors je recommençais et soufflais, les larmes me montant aux yeux :

-Clarke c'est moi, c'est Lexa. Je peux entrer ? Faut vraiment que je te vois je t'en supplie...

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur ma blonde, habillée d'un pyjama ''Zootopia'', les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré je supposais, et elle m'adressa à peine un regard. Elle se décala néanmoins pour me laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière nous. Une simple lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce mais je pouvais quand même apercevoir quelques œuvres, peintes par Clarke je devinais, accrochées au mur. Il y avait également de nombreuses photos de sa famille, de ses amis et à ma grande surprise de nous deux. Elle avait insisté pour prendre quelques clichés de nous faisant des gamineries devant l'appareil. Je souris en voyant que j'avais déjà ma place sur son mur avant de me tourner vers elle. Je m'approchais un peu mais elle me stoppa d'un signe de main. J'obéis et gardais mes distances. Comme elle ne disait rien, je devinais que c'était à moi de parler. Je commençais donc :

-Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke et je sais que m'excuser n'effacera pas les larmes qui ont coulé le long de tes joues et qui me brisent le cœur. J'ai pas su gérer et au lieu de parler avec toi de tout ça je me suis cloîtrée dans mon bureau en attentant que ce soit toi qui vienne et tu n'es pas venue et j'ai réalisé la connerie que j'avais faite. Je suis donc partie au plus tôt du restaurant pour être là avant minuit parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois que je vis une histoire magnifique avec une femme que j'aime plus que tout et que je ne veux pas perdre. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que la vie mettrait sur mon chemin une femme aussi parfaite que toi et que cette femme me remarquerait et tiendrait à moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que je vivrais une relation avec quelqu'un que je ne mérite pas. Je me suis dit que mon amour pour toi te suffirait, qu'on en oublierait le reste mais j'avais tort Clarke et j'en suis désolée. J'ai fait une grosse erreur et je t'ai blessé et jamais je n'arriverais à me le pardonner mais je t'en supplie Clarke, ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime tellement, je ferais tout pour toi, je changerais s'il le faut mais me laisse pas...

Contre toute attente, elle resta figée sur mes mots et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je l'avais une nouvelle fois blessée de par mon égoïsme. Elle ne voulait plus de notre relation et moi j'insistais et la suppliais même. Brisée, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, les larmes coulant à présent également sur mes joues. Mais sa main me retint et elle me retourna vers elle pour m'embrasser. Surprise, je ne bougeais plus avant que la chaleur s'insinuant dans mes veines me fit lui rendre son baiser avec plus d'ardeur. Je la serrais au plus près de moi, de mon corps, de mon cœur, et l'embrassais comme jamais auparavant. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'avais mal pour elle. Notre baiser avait un goût salé à cause des larmes qui coulaient toujours entre nous.

A bout de souffle, on écarta nos lèvres mais on resta étroitement serrée l'une contre l'autre. Je la regardais, mon front contre le sien, me plongeant dans son regard azur qui me suivait partout où j'allais. Elle déclara alors :

-Je ne compte pas te quitter mon dieu Lexa, jamais ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a blessé, ou pas directement. C'est juste une accumulation de faits liée au bureau certes mais pas forcément à toi. Je t'aime aussi Lexa et tu ne me perdras pas. On doit seulement trouver une solution.

-On en trouvera une, je te le promets Clarke...

On s'allongea alors l'une contre l'autre, restant plusieurs heures à discuter avant qu'on ne s'endorme, sa tête au creux de mon cou et son bras gauche m'enlaçant.

Le lendemain, on rejoignit le boulot cette fois-ci ensemble, se moquant du fait d'être vue ou non. Je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses en me séparant ainsi de Clarke alors qu'on était toujours pas, techniquement, au boulot.

Dans l'entreprise, on se devait de rester professionnelle mais à l'extérieur on devait pouvoir faire ce que l'on voulait sans se soucier des autres. Cloîtrée notre relation entre les quatre murs de ma maison était mauvais pour nous. On étouffait et on ne savait plus comment agir dès lors qu'on franchissait la sortie de mon chez-moi. Je voulais pouvoir prendre la main de la femme que j'aimais dans les rues, l'emmener au cinéma ou dans un restaurant, courir sur la plage nos mains liées ou encore voyager avec elle. J'avais tellement de projets avec elle, comme je n'en avais jamais eu, alors je devais oublier mon rang de patronne intouchable de Heda et redevenir la jeune femme que j'étais avant, qui savait profiter de chaque jour que la vie lui offrait.

Ayant connaissance des rumeurs qui minaient le moral de ma compagne, je décidais de faire un saut dans la rubrique où tout avait commencé. Dès mon entrée, le silence se fit, mes employés me reconnaissant. Je pris le temps de fixer chaque personne que mon regard croisait avant de déclarer :

-Tout d'abord, félicitations pour le travail que vous accomplissez, le rubrique de la photographie ayant été élu la rubrique préférée ce mois-ci. Vous pouvez être fière de vous car cela vous fait gagner deux pages supplémentaires pour le mois prochain donc plus de possibilités pour vous. Vous pouvez être fière de vous mais aussi de votre chef de rubrique et sous-chef qui ont grandement participé à cette renommée.

Je me stoppais, laissant à chacun le temps d'exprimer leur joie. Quand le silence revint, je repris, plus froidement:

-Par contre, j'ai beau vivre plusieurs étages au-dessus de vous, je ne suis pour autant pas sourde aux rumeurs qui parcourent ces lieux. Mlle Griffin doit sa place de chef de rubrique adjointe à son talent et seulement à lui. Je pense que vous aurez tous constaté l'amélioration du design et les hausses des ventes ayant eu pour conséquence votre augmentation à tous. Puisque oui, vous êtes tous augmentés. Ainsi, au lieu de propager des propos dégradants envers elle et par son biais, moi, vous devriez plutôt la remercier parce que les dollars de plus que vous allez gagner à la fin du mois sont majoritairement dû au talent de dessin de votre collègue.

Je repris mon souffle, regardant leur visage pour la plupart devenir honteux. Ne voulant pas rester sur une note négative, surtout qu'il était rare que j'aille aux contacts de mes employés, je finis :

-Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et ne décevez pas les lecteurs, votre catégorie est la gagnante ce mois-ci, faites en sorte que cela continu.

Tous hochèrent la tête et me remercièrent avant que je ne rejoigne l'ascenseur. J'étais contente d'avoir pu ainsi leur parler. Je ne descendais que rarement dans les étages inférieurs et le contact avec les gens me manquait. Je devrais plus souvent aller voir mes employés pour les encourager ou leur annoncer de bonnes nouvelles comme celle-ci et non juste pour les réprimander.

POV Extérieur

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la descente de la patronne de Heda dans la rubrique s'occupant de la photographie. Cette initiative avait permis la fin des critiques envers Clarke, qui était désormais plus respectée. Par contre, elle avait renforcé les rumeurs concernant une potentielle relation avec les deux jeunes femmes qui faisaient leur possible pour ne pas se retrouver seules dans une même pièce et encore moins dans un ascenseur. Mais les quelques petits regards et gestes n'avaient pas trompé longtemps les chefs de rubrique qui n'en soufflaient pas un mot mais les employés eurent vite fait vent de nouvelles confirmations de leur relation. Les nouvelles avaient alors quitté l'enceinte même de l'entreprise quand un inconnu, employé sans aucun doute de Heda, avait fait passer dans le magazine la phrase «La patronne est en couple avec UNE employée ! La grande chef de Heda, le magazine féministe, représentante des LGBT!».

Cette phrase avait eu un impact considérable, haussant les ventes une nouvelle fois et attirant des dizaines de journalistes autour de l'entreprise, espérant une interview pour une confirmation de ces dires, ainsi que des paparazzis qui guettaient pour prendre le cliché qui leur rapporteraient gros.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient obligées de sortir séparément même les soirs où elles travaillaient ensemble et ne se retrouvaient chez la jeune brune que rarement et avec mille précautions. C'est pourquoi quelques jours après ce buzz phénoménal dans la ville, Clarke posa sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de la dirigeante Carey...

 **Alors, verdict ? Les tensions sont à leur comble en ce moment^^ Alors ce dernier POV est une sorte de bande annonce du prochain chapitre. Ces derniers jours précédents le gros buzz et ce fameux gros buzz seront repris dans le prochain chapitre avec le point de vue des filles, pas de soucis à vous faire^^ Fallait bien que les choses explosent à un moment donné et bah ça y est, dans le prochain, ça va être l'explosion de leur relation professionnelle...est-ce que ça va avoir un impact sur leur relation intime, vous le saurez dans le prochain volet xD Voili voilou, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu et maintenant, place aux reviews^^**

 **L. Kim: Et oui sérieusement, je voulais aborder ce sujet, même rapidement, parce que ça me tenait à cœur. Ce n'est pas une honte ni un handicap, alors je voulais l'écrire^^ Lexa n'avait donc pas de sexe à la naissance, mais aujourd'hui c'est bien une femme, un peu masculine, mais une femme tout de même^^ J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu et à bientôt, merci de ta review^^**

 **Ansolo:Je voulais évoquer l'impact de sa condition, fin du fait qu'elle soit née sans sexe et qu'elle est du faire un choix. Je voulais dissocier le fait que le sexe déjà n'a rien à voir avec l'amour et ce que ce choix peut avoir comme impact^^ Pis les coming out, je trouvais ça intéressant d'en parler, même si ce concept ne devrait pas avoir à exister... Oui de la tendresse, ça fait du bien...surtout avant les galères de maintenant quoi... Un ptit coup sur le bureau...je ne dis rien...mais je n'exclus pas la possibilité...mais je confirme rien...see you in the next chap ;) Merci de ta review^^**

 **GwenLexaTrikru : AHHHHHH merci beaucoup ** Trop contente que ma ff te plaise^^ Alors bah comme tu vois leur relation à un gros impact xD Je l'évoque juste dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain vous pourrez bien voir comment les rumeurs en sont venus à exploser et foutre le souk xD J'espère en tout cas que ce chap t'aura plu et à bientôt^^**

 **Jessie 943 : Merci beaucoup de ta review et de me suivre partout^^ J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu et que je ne te décevrais pas^^ A bientôt^^**

 **Cinevorous : Comme tu dis..ça sent les ennuis...alors ennui il y a xD Tout pouvait pas etre tout beau tout calme alors que Lexa gère le plus grand magazine d'une ville immense et qu'elle sort avec son employée xD Ca va tout péter, mais tu comprendras mieux dans le prochain chap, la c'est juste une mise en bouche de tout^^**

 **tigreen : oh putain tu es au brésil ? La chance ** Je ne m'excuserais donc pas de t'avoir donné encore plus chaud ;) Quelques soucis sinon...je dirais plutôt une montagne de soucis xD A voir dans le prochain chapitre^^ A bientôt et profite bien de là où tu es^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : De 1, je te HAIS ! XD J'ai eu Rihanna dans la tête durant toute la journée après avoir lu ta review et là de te faire une réponse et de lire à nouveau ta review fait que je l'ai de nouveau xD Sinon, je t'adore hein, merci de ta review :3 (oui etre haine et amour ya qu'un pas xD) Ah bah là ya la dose de piment xD Mais oui, un peu d'épices dans le couple ne fait pas de mal xD Dans le prochain chapitre, la relation professionnelle va voler en éclat mais qu'en sera-t-il de la relation intime...je ne dis rien...mais j'ai hate xD**

 **calzona57 : Merci beaucoup de ta review^^ Oui j'aime ce nouvel aspect chez Lexa, contente que ça te plaise^^ Ecoute, dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je fonce voir ta ff, je pense dans la fin de la semaine prochaine, quand je rentrerais enfin chez moi et quitterais les monstres que ce sont mes nièces xD merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Clexa9223 : Merci beaucoup et voici donc la suite^^ J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu^^ A bientôt :)**

 **Voili voilou, merci beaucoup de me suivre, me lire, me laisser des review, c'est vrai je me répète mais ça fait tellement plaiz et ça rend mes nuits blanches plus faciles à supporter de voir vos commentaires^^ Donc merci beaucoup et je pense demain publier la suite de mon crossover ou le lendemain, ça dépend de comment se passe cette nuit^^ Voili voilou à bientôt, kiss**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey...non je suis pas super en retard...me frappez pas u.u Je suis désolée, j'ai eu cette**

 **longue période de blanc que ce soit pour l'écrit ou la lecture de ff...mais je reviens, je vais**

 **me rattraper et ça commence par ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude j'ai l'impression^^**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire...Clarke va-t-elle vraiment démissionner? Si oui..pourquoi?**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Veille du buzz- POV Lexa

Je me réveillais ce matin-là quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne. Clarke dans me bras, toujours profondément endormie, je restais en place, profitant de sa chaleur et du bien être que sa présence me procurait. Je resserrais donc mes bras autour de son corps et commençais à déposer de légers baisers sur son épaule découverte. Le réveil ne tarderait pas à sonner alors autant qu'elle profite d'un réveil plus agréable qu'une vieille sonnerie. Au fil de mes baisers sur la peau nue que je trouvais, je la sentais bouger contre moi. Je continuais donc, l'encourageant à se réveiller mais elle préféra se retourner pour poser sa tête dans mon cou et son bras sur ma taille. Elle allait pour se rendormir en m'utilisant comme son doudou et malgré le fait que je trouvais ça absolument adorable, nous devions tout de même nous lever.

Je la secouais donc légèrement, soufflant des mots doux à son oreille, répétant aussi qu'elle devait ouvrir ses beaux yeux. Au bout d'un long combat, elle se frotta enfin les yeux avec ses deux poing fermés comme une enfant, ouvrit ensuite un œil puis l'autre, bailla doucement avant de me sourire. Elle s'étira ensuite et m'embrassa doucement avant d'éteindre le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Elle se recala dans mes bras et demanda :

-A ton avis, on peut rester encore combien de temps au lit avant de vraiment devoir se lever, se dépêcher de se préparer et foncer au taf ?

-Clarke, _soufflais-je, levant les yeux au ciel, amusée néanmoins_. Va falloir t'habituer avec moi à te lever plus tôt pour ne pas avoir à se presser le matin...

-Ou alors ce sera à toi de t'habituer de profiter du lit le matin avant de courir pour ne pas arriver en retard...

-Et pourquoi resterais-je au lit alors que je suis bien réveillée et que je veux profiter de mon petit-déjeuner ?

-Hum pour ça.. _murmura-t-elle avant de capturer mes lèvres d'un long baiser._

Automatiquement, je posais mes deux mains sur ses hanche tandis qu'elle me surplombait. J'oubliais bien vite toutes mes objections quand ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes.

D'un coup de hanche, j'inversais nos positions, me retrouvant sur elle. Je passais ma langue sur son cou, remontais sur sa mâchoire avant de m'approcher de mes lèvres. Mais avant de lui donner le baiser qu'elle voulait tant, je me reculais d'un bon. Je me levais du lit et dit, lui lançant un clin d'oeil :

-Je vais à la douche..si tu veux en profiter..va falloir te lever plus tôt que d'habitude...

Je sortis donc de la chambre en l'écoutant souffler de frustration. Je ris légèrement avant de l'entendre me suivre...La partie était gagnée...

On sortit de chez moi une heure après pour arriver au boulot toujours un peu en avance. Je détestais le retard chez mes employés alors ce n'était pas moi qui montrerait le mauvais exemple ! Mais je devais avouer que depuis que Clarke passait pas mal de nuits chez moi, je n'arrivais plus autant en avance que d'habitude mais personne n'était là pour le constater...personne sauf ma sœur...

A peine m'étais-je séparée de Clarke pour entrer dans mon bureau que Costia avait fait irruption. Elle s'était assise en face de moi tout en mangeant une tartine qu'elle avait dû se faire sur le chemin..comme d'habitude. Je levais les yeux, agacée par son comportement enfantin mais tout de même amusée. Elle ne changerait jamais et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle change, pour rien au monde. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans mon bureau, elle avala sa dernière bouchée et dit :

-Je venais te demander comment ça avançait ta relation avec Clarke...

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle osait aborder ce sujet dans l'entreprise ! Je répliquais alors, plus froidement que voulu :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aborderais pas ce sujet avec toi et encore moins ici où tout le monde pourrait nous entendre !

-Oh mais tous les chefs de rubrique sont au courant. Tu crois vraiment que vous êtes discrètes? Vous puez la guimauve à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Tu dévores Clarke des yeux à chaque réunion et ta blonde à ce petit sourire niais quand tu la félicites de quelque chose !

Je rougis alors, ce qu'elle disait n'étant pas si faux... Reprenant mes esprits, je sifflais :

-Cela ne vous concerne absolument pas et...

-Moi ça me concerne, _me coupa-t-elle_. Je suis ta sœur quand même !

-Oui Cos mais je ne veux pas que ma relation avec une employée se sache...

-Ok, j'ai compris, interdiction d'en parler au bureau...Mais ça avance bien quand même ? Tu comptes la présenter quand aux parents ?

-Costia... _murmurais-je, gênée_. Je ne sais pas, on verra. Pour le moment je ne veux pas en parler. Je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire aux parents ?

-Bah tu me connais soeurette...

-Justement je te connais, _la coupais-je, levant les yeux au ciel_. Tu n'en manques pas une...Mais là je compte sur toi...je veux moi-même leur annoncer..quand je serais prête tu vois...

-Oui je comprends...Ta première vraie petite-amie, si c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ! _S'exclama-t-elle, sautant de son fauteuil._

-Putain Cos je t'avais dit quoi concernant la discrétion ?!

-Ah excuses moi...bon il est l'heure je dois aller bosser.

C'est ainsi que je la vis fuir, sortant par la porte qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement fermé... C'est ainsi que sans que je le remarque...quelqu'un..à l'extérieur...avait surpris toute la conversation...

Jour du buzz. POV Clarke

Je me levais cette fois-ci seule. J'avais tout de même mon appartement, il fallait bien que j'y vive ! Mais il est vrai que dormir sans Lexa me faisait bizarre. Il y avait un manque. Je ne me sentais plus complète quand elle n'était pas là pour me prendre dans ses bras, m'embrasser délicatement comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde. J'étais en manque de son odeur, mélange de parfum hors de prix mais aussi de ses plantes dans sa serre, qu'elle gardait comme son jardin secret. J'étais en manque de sa voix qui me réveillait le matin par des mots qui faisaient s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Oui. En clair. J'étais en manque d'elle du moment où on était séparée.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris ma douche..seule, avant de rejoindre mes deux colocataires pour un petit-déjeuner sommaire. Une fois prête, on prit la direction de l'entreprise et quand je vis un monde fou devant l'entrée, avec des caméras et des journalistes, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Raven passa par derrière pour éviter la foule et on entra par la porte destinée normalement aux femmes de ménage. On s'avança vers le hall où je fus assaillie de toute part, des gens me demandant confirmation. J'étouffais et commençais à paniquer, étant agoraphobe, je ne supportais pas la foule et encore moi pressée autant que possible contre moi.

Heureusement, mes deux amies vinrent me tirer de là et m'aidèrent à monter dans l'ascenseur, me suivant de près, comme des gardes du corps. Il fallait que je vois Lexa. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait !

Arrivée à l'avant-dernier étage, on descendit ensemble et je vis tous les bureaux vides. Tous les chefs de rubrique devaient être tous en salle de réunion. Je m'y dirigeais donc et, sans frapper, je rentrais dans la pièce, mes deux amies derrière moi, plus timide, et vis d'abord Lexa debout, en colère tenant le magasine du jour, ce que je supposais, puis les chefs de rubrique qui n'en menaient pas large. Le silence régnant depuis mon interruption, je m'exclamais :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Lexa ne m'accorda même pas un regard et fit glisser le magasine jusqu'à moi, ouverte en une page bien précise. C'est là que je vis deux phrases en gras, placées entre deux articles sans que cela n'ai été remarqué à l'impression. «La patronne est en couple avec UNE employée ! La grande chef de Heda, le magazine féministe, représentante des LGBT!». J'en restais bouche bée. Quelqu'un avait osé diffusé cela. Je me figeais, ne sachant que dire avant de tenter :

-Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de preuve tu peux démentir la rumeur...

Toujours en silence, elle appuya sur la souris de son ordinateur et on entendit, difficilement à cause de la mauvaise qualité évidente de la vidéo et la distance, Lexa dire ''je ne veux pas que ma relation avec une employée se sache...''. Elle coupa alors et souffla :

-On trouve cette bande-son dans les articles médias du magasine et ça a déjà fait le tour des réseaux sociaux. Cela plus l'article dans mon propre journal, tu veux que je démente quoi?

-Je...je..

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. En plus de l'article, on avait la preuve dans une bande son que Lexa était bien en couple avec une employée. Tous les membres de l'entreprise avaient tout de suite compris que c'était moi, d'où l'émeute dont j'étais la cible. Je demandais alors, complètement défaite et démunie :

-A qui tu parles ? De quand ça date ? Qui aurait pu enregistrer ?

Lexa se rassit, posant ses deux mains sur ses tempes qu'elle massa. Elle pointa de la tête sa sœur qui répondit à sa place :

-C'était à moi qu'elle parlait et ça date d'hier...Je suis désolée..Je n'aurais jamais dû aborder ce sujet..Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un écouterait et encore moins qu'il enregistrerait une partie de notre dialogue.

-Ce n'est pas grave Costia tu n'y es pour...

-Pas grave, _me coupa Lexa en hurlant_. Pas grave ?! J'ai les journalistes dehors attendant ma réponse, des employés plus occupés à diffuser l'info qu'à travailler et la cerise sur le gâteaux des connards de paparazzis cachés dehors attendant de pouvoir faire la photo du siècle ! Et ça c'est pas grave ? Merde !

C'était la première fois que je voyais Lexa dans un tel état de rage. Je comprenais rapidement que c'était pas tant le fait que notre relation soit révélée qui la perturbait et la faisait rager, mais le fait qu'elle était désormais la cible de la presse. Elle qui aimait sa vie tranquille, privée, loin des caméras, des photographies, des interview, c'était terminé. Elle serait dès demain placardée partout dans la ville et beaucoup d'autres magazines feront tout pour avoir sa photo avec moi. Elle qui aimait courir incognito dans les rues de Polis, se promener en ville parmi la foule sans être reconnue, acheter ses fleurs toujours chez le même fleuriste...toutes ses petites habitudes lui seraient enlevées à cause d'un employé qui a commis un acte impardonnable. De plus, elle devait craindre qu'un journaliste plus curieux que les autres fouinent dans son passé qu'elle désirait plus que tout cacher...

J'étais totalement impuissante. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le silence régnait. La tension était à son comble et personne n'osait le briser...de peur d'être la cible des foudres de ma compagne. Mais Lexa, elle, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se leva d'un coup, et d'un regard à glacer les sangs, elle nous imposa de la suivre. Elle descendit à pied les étages jusqu'à arriver dans le hall où tous les employés discutaient avec les journalistes pour leur donner leur version des faits.

Son arrivée se fit de suite remarquée. Ses talons claquant au sol furent bientôt le seul bruit présent dans l'immense hall, toute l'attention étant tournée vers elle, toutes paroles perdues dans l'air. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la foule et fusilla du regard chaque personne face à elle. Même sans être surélevée par rapport au reste du monde, elle imposait son rôle dans la société. Elle était la patronne et le montrait bien en les dévisageant un à un ainsi,faisant blêmir plus d'une personne.

Plus un mot n'était prononcé ni un mouvement agencé quand elle déclara :

-Je crois bien que l'entreprise ne vous paie pas pour colporter vos avis personnels dans le hall de MA société. Alors maintenant soit vous retournez à vos postes où vous devriez être depuis une vingtaine de minutes soit vous quittez l'entreprise définitivement !

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes à chacun pour prendre les ascenseurs ou escaliers et rejoindre leur bureau. Quand il ne resta plus que les chefs de rubrique et les journalistes, Lexa reprit, toujours d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion :

-Je n'ai pour le moment rien à dire concernant la fuite qu'il y a eu dans mon magazine. Je pense néanmoins que tout est clair pour tout le monde. Si je devais en parler, ce serait dans un article de mon magazine et pas par le biais d'un journaliste ne sachant pas différencier les informations véridiques ou non et ne pouvant pas m'expliquer les principes fondamentaux de la sociabilité et du respect d'autrui. Sur ce, j'ai une société à faire marcher. Bonne journée à vous.

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur qui se referma sur elle. J'étais scotchée. Jamais je n'avais vu ma petite-amie ainsi. Je n'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs parce que même les chefs de rubrique semblaient perdus et hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Seuls les journalistes trouvèrent très vite leur chemin..soit la sortie. Il est sûr que jamais je ne voudrais être la cible de Lexa dans cet état ! Après cinq minutes sans bouger, on rejoignit un ascenseur puis chacun regagna son bureau tandis que moi je restais figée devant la porte du bureau de mon amante, hésitant à frapper ou non. Je ne voulais pas que sa colère ne s'abatte sur moi mais en même temps je ne voulais pas la laisser seule ainsi.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et toqua. Un faible oui me répondit et je pénétrais la pièce. Lexa avait retiré sa veste, déboutonné légèrement sa chemise et libéré ses cheveux. Elle ne le faisait qu'après les horaires du bureau habituellement mais là, elle était arrivée à un point où elle se fichait de son apparence. En même temps, après un discours pareil, personne ne le lui reprocherait...

J'allais pour m'asseoir en face d'elle mais je changeais d'avis, contournant le bureau pour arriver devant elle. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et la forçais à se lever. Je l'entourais ensuite de mes bras pour une étreinte que j'espérais réconfortante. Elle ne se déroba et posa au contraire sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle souffla alors à mon oreille :

-Je suis désolée..

Je me reculais d'un bond, surprise. Mais pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher seule. On était deux dans cette affaire plus l'autre couillon qui se l'était joué 007. Je pris donc son menton pour relever sa tête et plongea mon regard dans le sien avant de déclarer :

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Un jour ou l'autre ça se serait su. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et toi comme moi en avions conscience.

-Mais sans cette bande-son on aurait pu désamorcer la bombe, on aurait pu faire en sorte que ça n'ait pas un tel impact...

-Mais on aurait quand même eu les paparazzis au cul pour confirmer ou non notre prétendue relation donc ça ne change rien.

-Ces connards ne me lâcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas un cliché de nous deux nous embrassant putain ! L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas ton identité. Ils n'en auront pas trop après toi normalement... _murmura-t-elle, me regardant d'un air désolé que je ne supportais pas de voir sur son beau visage._

-Alors donnons leur satisfaction. Publions dès demain une photo de nous deux pour qu'ils ne servent à rien à ces satanés paparazzis de te courir après.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela. Déjà, tu es mon employée. Ça aura forcément des répercutions dans l'entreprise quand ton identité sera officiellement divulguée. Deuxièmement, ils ne se contenteront pas d'un cliché. Relation patron/employé, on sera forcément le centre de l'attention et qui dit centre de l'attention dit besoin de photos et d'infos croustillantes...

-Alors on fait quoi ? _Demandais-je, désespérée._

-Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée...Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux être avec toi et je te veux aussi dans mon entreprise. Alors continuons...mais plus discrètement ?

-Je te signale qu'on travaille chaque soir ici jusqu'à tard..juste nous deux..

-On a assez pris d'avance pour ne pas avoir à faire de sessions du soir pendant quelques jours et si besoin on travaillera chez moi.

-Je ne sais pas... _soufflais-je, abattue._

-On doit continuer...je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang froid tout à l'heure. J'aimais ma vie tranquille et elle vient d'être réduite à néant... Et...j'aurais voulu annoncer moi-même à mes parents le fait que j'avais une merveilleuse petite-amie mais je pense qu'ils le savent déjà maintenant...

-Je suis désolée Lex.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je préfère cette vie chamboulée avec toi la rythmant qu'une vie tranquille où tu n'as pas ta place.

Je souris, ces paroles me réchauffaient le cœur. On serait ensemble pour faire face au buzz médiatique qu'aura provoqué ces deux simples phrases dans le magazine, ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Je l'embrassais doucement, pour la première fois dans son bureau. Vu le coup de gueule poussée par ma petite-amie dix minutes plus tôt, personne n'oserait entrer sans frapper. De plus, les paparazzis ne pouvaient pas monter dans les étages supérieurs, les vigiles assurant la sécurité de la société. Alors je profitais de ses lèvres sur les miennes pour oublier nos ennuis imminents. Toutes les galères du monde ne me feraient regretter le fait de partager la vie d'une femme si extraordinaire.

POV Lexa

La journée du lendemain fut certainement une des pires que j'ai vécu. Déjà, la veille, je n'avais pas pu voir Clarke parce que les paparazzis me collaient et entouraient ma maison. Ensuite, sur le chemin, j'avais failli avoir un accident parce que je les ai surpris me photographiant alors que j'étais juste au volant. Arrivée au boulot, en me dépêchant de rentrer pour être à l'abri de leur flash, j'ai renversé mon café sur mon chemisier et dû envoyé ma secrétaire en chercher un nouveau pour moi dans une boutique proche alors que je détestais lui demander de telles choses. Cette dernière a de plus été prise en photo et, quelques minutes plus tard, on la voyait sur la toile, représentant donc ma conquête du jour. Parce que oui, je ne me contentais pour les journalistes pas que d'une seule employée...A les en croire, j'avais couché avec toute la gente féminine de mon entreprise..

J'avais envie de tout balancer. Luna était en plus une secrétaire adorable qui m'aidait grandement depuis quelques semaines à prendre les appels à ma place et gérer mon agenda quand je manquais de temps. Elle était efficace et surtout extrêmement gentille et ne méritait absolument pas de finir sur les médias. Heureusement pour moi, malgré cela, elle n'avait pas demandé sa démission. Je ne savais pas qui j'aurais tué pour la peine.

Je peinais de plus en plus dans la journée à garder mon calme. Mes crises de colère que je croyais fini menaçaient de revoir le jour et je ne souhaitais pas montrer cette part de moi à Clarke. J'étais donc sortie pour me calmer dehors mais à peine un pas franchis que j'étais de nouveau assaillis de flash de tout côté.

Mon humeur ne s'améliora pas dans la soirée mais heureusement Clarke avait pu passé la nuit chez moi, évitant tout flash et masquant son visage, on avait pu se voir et passer une nuit tranquille dans notre bulle coupé du reste mais la situation ne serait bientôt plus gérable et je n'avais aucune idée pour la régler.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle avait réfléchis de son côté...

Quatre jours après le buzz, Clarke se présenta à mon bureau, à 18h, comme pour une session du soir. Il n'était pas prévu que l'on se voit mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je la laissais entrer et l'autorisais à s'asseoir sur le sofa mais elle vint se placer sur le fauteuil devant mon bureau. Son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon aussi je me suis assise à ma place et j'ai attendu qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle n'a rien dit et c'est contenté de poser un papier en face de moi. Pas n'importe quel papier...C'était une lettre de démission.

Mon visage se décomposait tandis que je tendis mes mains, tremblantes, prendre le papier posé devant moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Après tout ça, elle démissionnait juste, comme si cette décision n'appartenait qu'à elle...même si c'était en partie vraie. Je soufflais juste un mot, ne pouvant faire mieux tellement ma gorge s'était resserrée:

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne peut pas continuer comme cela Lex. Je ne romps pas avec toi mais avec ton entreprise.

Elle marqua une pause avant de s'exclamer :

-Mais regarde toi Lex ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ne manges presque plus ? Que tu ne dors presque pas même quand je suis avec toi ? Que tu trembles presque tout le temps ? Que tu manques décapiter quelqu'un dès qu'il dit ou fait quelque chose qui te déplaît ? Je te vois dépérir et j'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider. Tu es au bout et tu menaces de craquer à chaque instant et je ne laisserais pas cela se produire. Demain, on annoncera notre relation, on se laissera prendre en photo tout sourire, et j'annoncerais que je ne fais plus partie de ta société. On n'aura alors plus aucun intérêt pour les médias, ou alors juste quelques jours avant qu'on ne devienne qu'un couple comme un autre et non la grande patronne de Heda avec une simple employée...

Mon souffle se coupa. Mes mains cessèrent de trembler. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je restais figée. Mon regard plongé dans le sien. Je voyais dans ses yeux toute la sincérité qui l'habitait mais aussi tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour elle. Elle ne faisait pas ça car elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour me faire souffrir. Non. Elle faisait cela pour me sauver. Elle avait raison. J'avais tort depuis le début. On ne peut pas vaincre les paparazzis. Ce sont des parasites qui pullulent, se multiplient et ne partent que lorsqu'ils ont eu satisfaction. Je hochais donc la tête, acceptant sa démission même si je savais qu'à l'avenir je souffrirais du manque de sa présence à mes côtés.

-Je comprends...et j'accepte...

-Merci...C'est vraiment que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions...Sinon jamais je ne serais partie...

-Je sais...Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Vivre de l'argent que gagne ma richissime petite-amie ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en riant avant de demander de nouveau :

-Je te connais je sais que tu ne resteras pas sans rien faire. Déjà que tu ne veux pas profiter de mon argent maintenant malgré mes nombreuses demandes... Alors, quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête ?

-Je pense me mettre à mon compte. Il y a une galerie d'art ici dont je suis fascinée. Je vais essayer de m'y faire embaucher voir même d'exposer. En attendant, je pourrais designer pour des entreprises dont la tienne. On peut rester en partenariat je pense.

-Tu vas designer pour l'ennemi...traître... _riais-je._

-T'es bête ! Bien sûr que non. Je ne compte pas faire de partenariat avec tes concurrents ce serait idiot tout de même !

-Tant mieux alors ! _M'exclamais-je, ravie._

-Tu m'en veux pas alors ? _Demanda-t-elle,timidement._

-Non Clarke. Je te remercie au contraire. Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur cette situation ingérable. J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser à tout moment et je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me vois ainsi...

-J'accepte tout de toi Lexa. Les bons comme les mauvais côtés.

-Tu comptes me faire ta demande en mariage maintenant ? Je trouve ça assez ringard non ?

-Idiote, _s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois en riant et me frappant l'épaule._

Mon Dieu que j'aimais son rire et mon dieu qu'il me faisait du bien en cet instant. J'aimais son côté enfantin. Elle n'avait aucune honte à porter des pyjamas que j'aurais vu sur un enfant et elle avait cette bouille qui me faisait fondre. J'étais totalement amoureuse de cette fille. Je la pris donc par les hanches, la plaquais contre moi et susurrais à son oreille :

-Je vous aime mademoiselle Griffin.

-Je vous aime encore plus mademoiselle Carey.

Aucun doute dans sa voix, que de la sincérité et cela fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je l'embrassais alors, y mettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Y mettant mon cœur et mon âme. Tentant de transmettre mon besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Ma nécessité de l'avoir auprès de moi. Le bien-être que me procurait ses bras m'entourant. La chaleur qui se diffusait dans mes veines quand ses lèvres touchaient les miennes et le brasier que déclenchait en moi sa langue au contact de la mienne.

Notre baiser s'intensifiant, je reculais avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Mais Clarke en avait décidé autrement. Elle s'assit sur mon bureau et me plaqua à elle, ses jambes entourant mon bassin. Ses baisers et mordillements dans mon cou m'empêchèrent de me reculer une nouvelle fois, j'étais sous son emprise. Je n'arrivais juste qu'à souffler :

-Clarke...pas ici...

Elle se stoppa, me sourit malicieusement et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis... ta patronne et... on est sur notre... lieu de travail.

-Techniquement, je ne suis plus ton employée et il n'y a plus personne dans l'entreprise à cette heure-là alors...laisse toi aller...

Mon souffle se coupa quand elle passa sa langue le long de ma mâchoire. Toutes objections, toutes résolutions moururent avant même de voir le jour quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses pour rapprocher encore nos corps, emboîtés l'un à l'autre et ne formant qu'un. L'envie monta rapidement en moi et j'oubliais la délicatesse dont je faisais toujours preuve. Elle était sur mon bureau. J'étais sa patronne. Je la désirais. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je lui retroussais sa jupe. On n'avait pas le temps de patienter, il nous faudrait bientôt quitter les lieux mais je voulais profiter vraiment de la dernière fois où Clarke serait dans mon bureau.

Je n'avais jamais eu ce fantasme mais Clarke déclenchait en moi des émotions et envies qui dépassaient l'imaginable. Je l'aimais par-dessus tout et je voulais lui montrer, là maintenant tout de suite, ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi. Quand je compris qu'elle ne portait pas de lingerie à cet endroit, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et la tension monta d'un cran. Mon amante me fit un grand sourire fier tandis que ses yeux devenus noirs exprimaient toute son envie. Sans plus attendre, je ne fis qu'un avec la femme que j'aimais et rapidement, les soupirs donnèrent place à des gémissements. Son corps souple et détendu s'arqua de plus en plus et se contracta plus ardemment. Ses yeux qui me fixaient se fermèrent doucement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle lâche un râle puissant suivi de mon nom. Elle retomba dans mes bras, peinant à reprendre sa respiration, et je la rhabillais délicatement.

C'était fini le passage brusque pour assouvir notre désir ici-même. Je retrouvais ma tendresse à son égard en l'embrassant délicatement avant de la porter comme un bébé pour la poser quelques mètres plus loin les deux pieds sur le sol. Elle chancelais un peu aussi je la gardais contre moi, mes bras l'encerclant et ma tête calée sur la sienne. Demain, une journée compliquée nous attendait sous les flash et questions des journalistes et paparazzis. J'espérais vraiment que la confirmation de notre relation et le fait que Clarke quitte mon entreprise apaiseraient les tensions. Ainsi, je pourrais enfin la présenter à mes parents qui l'attendaient avec impatience...

 **Alors, verdict ? Vous acceptez la décision de Clarke ? Et le petit lemon sur le bureau..j'étais obligée de le faire...depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette ff je voulais le faire xD Voili voilou, place aux remerciements^^**

 **Cinevorous : J'ai du faire une faute désolé xD C'est leur 1 mois^^ Merci beaucoup:D Je voulais vraiment que ce passage soit beau à la lecture^^ Si..elle le doit..elle peut pas rester..pour Lexa...Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Jessie943 : Merci beaucoup ! Désolée de la longue attente, je m'en veux énormément...En Haiti ? Vraiment ? Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **LVASAPOLLI : Alors déjà merci beaucoup et désolée de l'attente, et contente que ça te plaise que je reprenne l'AU militaire^^ Et ce n'est pas parce que Clarke démissionne que ça a mal dans leur couple;) Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Quand un couple est formé,ya des difficultés mais jamais de séparation^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Ansolo : Merci beaucoup de ta review^^ Oui quel coup de tonnerre en effet..et c'est pas fini u.u Mais Lexa sait s'affirmer quand il faut^^ Oui, les coming out montre la connerie humaine u.u A bientôt^^**

 **GwenLexaTrikru : Merci beaucoup de ta review^^ Et non, si Clarke démissionne, c'est pour sauver leur couple^^ Lexa montre de l'assurance mais ce sera pas tous les jours facile maintenant que son visage est connu de tous... A bientôt^^**

 **Dragoncila : Merci beaucoup de ta review:) Et Clarke sera toujours là^^**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Je te hais merde cette chanson je l'ai de nouveau en tête, je crois ça fait 5 fois que tu me la met dans la tete cette chanson xD Bon si Clarke demissionne, Lexa perd de sa superbe..mais tu as raison...kiss pour les journalistes xD Bah le sommeil ne veut pas...mais je dors le matin, des fois xD Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Clexaaa: Ahah je m'attendais pas non plus à cette fin quand j'ai écrit xD J'avais pas prévu ça de base mais c'est venu comme ça alors xD Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **ClexHeda : Ahah merci beaucoup, contente que cette ff et les autres te plaisent alors, je suis vraiment touchée^^ A bientôt^^**

 **mlkjhgfde : Désolé pour les fautes, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais je poste souvent tard et avec la fatigue^^ En tout cas contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **MissHarpie : Ah merci beaucoup et t'inquiète, regarde moi retard d'écriture^^ Merci en tout cas beaucoup de prendre ce temps pour me laisser une review qui me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir^^ A bientôt^^**

 **jonath. Lol : Merci beaucoup et oui ça ne plait pas à Lexa mais elle comprend et l'accepte, même si ce sera dur pour elles deux^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Clexa9223 : Merci beaucoup et là voilà, désolé du retard, j'espère que ça t'aura plu et à bientôt^^**

 **MagRd : Tu m'as fait mourir de rire xD Oui c'est bien le clexa qui tricote..même au bureau..nous on aime xD Ahah oui la démission reste un choc qui sera dur à vivre meme s'il est accepté^^ Merci, je voulais du choupie pour les réconciliations^^ Oui Lexa sait montrer qui c'est la patronne xD Merci énormément de ta review qui m'a bien fait rire et à bientôt^^**

 **Artemis972 : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup^^ Je suis heureuse que cette ff plaise, sincèrement, et j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir:) A bientôt^^**

 **Loulouche : Merci encore et toujours de tes longues review qui sont d'une grande aide pour moi pour progresser, voir mes bons et mauvais points, et avancer pour toujours proposer de bons chapitres^^ rep chap 12 : Alors oui, Raven et O, c'est les persos irremplaçables, je les aime trop^^Je voulais montrer l'importance d'une passion, et ce ue ça peut permettre dans la vie. Moi c'est aussi un passion qui m'a permis de m'assumer, meme si c'est pas le dessin, c'est similaire^^ Oui, Costia est bi, et oui, je veux tout montrer, tout représenter pour sensibiliser les gens et j'aime aborder ce genre de thème^^ Oui, faut savoir faire la différence, j'ai peiné à la faire, bcp ne la font pas, et comme j'aborde le thème de hermaphrodisme, je me devais de parler de cette différence^^ Oui, ya une tension... comme dans la série;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Rep chap 13 : Oui, c'est obligé, Clarke est mal, et même Lexa n'y peut rien...bah c'est elle la patronne..Oui, Raven et O vont etre plus mefiantes vis a vis de Lexa maintenant..ce qui est normal, même si Lexa s'est bien rattrapé^^ J'ai vraiment voulu que ça touche, que son discours soit beau... Alors oui, fallait que Clarke parte, les tensions auraient bousillé leur couple, après, oui, le fait là qu'elle travaille à son compte..ça va etre dur de commencer...et elle aura pas le choix...elle ne pourra pas faire un partenariat avec seulement Heda..ça sera pas simple à gérer en effet... Encore et encore merci beaucoup et à bientôt^^**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup de ta review et oui, Clarke avait pas le choix..il le fallait...à bientôt et ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant^^**

 **Voilà, un immense merci à tous, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et à laisser une review et ça me touche énormément^^ on se retrouve bientôt pour mon crossover avec ftwd pour ceux qui lisent^^ A bientôt^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, comment allez-vous depuis pas si longtemps que ça...si..hum... Voilà, je tiens à**

 **m'excuser de mes deux mois d'absence sur cette ff. J'ai eu une période de blanc, j'essaie**

 **de revenir à mon meilleur niveau mais pas simple, ya des moments comme ça où ça veut pas**

 **Je suis pa fière fière de ce chapitre mais bon, je voulais pas vous faire patienter plus et le**

 **prochain sera bien mieux promis^^ J'espère que ce chap vous plaira tout de même,**

 **bonne lecture :)**

POV Lexa

Le jour J était déjà arrivé. Nous nous étions mise d'accord pour passer une interview le lendemain. J'avais donc moi-même sélectionné les journalistes présents, dont j'avais entièrement confiance pour ne pas déformer chacun de mes propos. La démission de Clarke avait, dès le matin, été rendu public et son identité était donc déjà dévoilée. L'interview se passait l'après-midi et se déroulerait dans la salle de conférence de mon entreprise, à clos fermé. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter la présence de paparazzis. J'espérais vraiment que le fait de rendre notre relation publique désintéresseraient ces parasites de fouiller dans ma vie privée...et surtout dans mon passé. Bien que je pense qu'il soit quasiment impossible de connaître mon histoire et mon lien avec l'ex-boss de la société, il ne fallait jamais les sous-estimer.

Je me trouvais déjà dans la salle, dans les coulisses si on peut appeler cet espace à l'écart ainsi, au côté de Clarke. Les journalistes étaient déjà en place et n'attendaient plus que nous. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre relation puisse avoir un tel impact. L'homosexualité n'était pas encore vraiment accepté, même en cette année 2016, et restait encore pour pas mal de célébrités locales caché. Alors qu'une icône de la ville, responsable du magazine féminin par excellence dévoile au grand jour son orientation sexuelle avait attiré bien du monde. Je pense que jamais mon magazine n'aura été tant lu que depuis mon coming out imprévu.

Clarke me prit soudainement la main, coupant court à mes réflexions et souffla doucement à mon oreille:

-Hey, tout va bien se passer. On répond à leur question, on fait de jolis sourires aux photographes et c'est tout. Dans quelques jours les journaux se lasseront de nous, tout comme la population. On ne sera plus qu'un couple parmi tant d'autres, pas de quoi faire de vagues.

Je hochais simplement la tête, le stress me gagnant. Ce n'était pas le fait de parler de ma relation qui me dérangeait, mais si des recherches avaient été effectué sur mon passé et si ça allait ressortir aujourd'hui. J'étais quasiment sûre que non, ayant sélectionné les journalistes présents, mais on ne sait jamais. Ceux qu'on pense intègres peuvent se révéler sous un jour nouveau dont on n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Les minutes défilèrent rapidement avant que l'heure ne sonne et que j'avance vers la scène, suivit de ma compagne qui prit place à côté de moi. Face au micro, je pris un masque neutre et entama d'une voix forte et assurée:

-Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. Avant de répondre à vos questions, je tiens d'abord à éclaircir plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, voici ma compagne, Clarke Griffin, ex-employée de mon entreprise. Comme cela a dû vous parvenir, mademoiselle Griffin ne fait plus partie de mon magazine depuis hier. Les risques d'un potentiel favoritisme pouvant ternir l'image de la société que j'ai bâti sont ainsi évités. De plus, il n'y a eu aucun piston pour l''intégration de Clarke au poste ou encore à son ascension au rang de directrice adjointe de la rubrique de la photographie. Tout cela, elle le doit uniquement à son talent. Enfin, nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité de l'employé ayant fait fuiter notre relation dans mon propre magazine mais une chose est sûre, il ne s'en tirera pas avec des remerciements. C'est tout de même une intrusion dans ma vie privée et publier un article ou un simple bout de texte sans l'accord au préalable d'un directeur de rubrique ou de moi-même est une fraude en elle-même. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Si vous avez des questions, nous sommes à votre écoute.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, nous avions dû satisfaire la curiosité de dizaines de journalistes voulant en connaître plus sur notre relation. Beaucoup de questions furent posées au sujet de l'employé qui avait fouiné dans ma vie privée mais la majorité était tournée vers notre couple, que ce soit sa durée, notre orientation sexuelle, ce que cela changeait pour nos vies et autres. Personne n'osa s'aventurer sur le terrain glissant de nos passés respectifs, ce qui me soulagea grandement.

Suite à cela, plusieurs clichés furent pris avant que l'on ne puisse couper court à l'interview. J'avais du travail devant moi et une migraine pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Jamais je n'avais autant parlé de moi. Pendant plus de deux ans, je ne vivais que dans l'ombre, évitant les journalistes mais surtout le feu des projecteurs. Je ne tenais pas à devenir une icône, une célébrité à suivre mais je l'étais devenue malgré moi.

On sorti ensuite de la salle ensemble, remerciant les journalistes de leur travail et de leur temps avant de partir. On rejoignit mon bureau et je m'écroulais sur mon sofa, soupirant d'avance des jours qui m'attendaient. Il y avait deux possibilités suite à cet interview. Soit je devenais une ''célébrité'' appréciée, inspirant les jeunes dans leur sexualité, soit au contraire je devenais méprisée pour mon homosexualité et/ou pour le fait d'être sortie avec une de mes employés. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à en faire le tri. Je savais que prendre la tête de cette entreprise me mettrait en avant quoi que je fasse pour conserver une certaine discrétion. J'avais été le centre de l'attention à mes débuts, étant jeune et inconnue du public, prendre la place du grand et honoré Mr Gold ne m'avait pas attiré les faveurs du public mais j'avais su m'imposer et me faire respecter et aujourd'hui tout était remis en question.

Je soufflais, posant mes mains sur mes tempes avant de sentir le corps de Clarke contre le mien. Je répondis avec joie à son étreinte. Cette histoire n'avait pas entraîné que des choses négatives. Elle avait, au contraire, renforcé ma relation avec ma compagne. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle pour aller mieux, pour rester forte face aux jours sombres qui s'annonçaient. Si les paparazzis ne trouvaient rien dans mon passé, ils me foutraient rapidement la paix...mais s'ils découvraient la moindre parcelle potentiellement alléchantes pour un grand article, alors je pouvais faire une croix sur ma vie privée. Je serais poursuivie sans cesse jusqu'à ce que tout soit révélé.

-Arrête de te poser tant de questions Lex. On va dorénavant se faire plus discrète et les journalistes passeront à autre chose. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas le premier couple homosexuel ''connu'' entre guillemets à être dévoilé au grand public, ça va aller, _souffla Clarke, la voix calme._

Je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour rester si calme après tous les bouleversements que l'on venait de connaître et dont on allait devoir encore faire face dans les prochains jours. Je la questionnais donc, doucement:

-Comment tu fais pour rester aussi...zen...après tout ça?

-Je me fiche d'être au centre de toute cette agitation puisque je suis avec toi. Rien ne compte plus pour moi que notre relation. Alors tant que l'on fait face ensemble, tout ira bien, _répondit-elle seulement, me regardant avec amour._

Je posais donc ma main sur son visage, caressant de mon pouce sa lèvre inférieure, dans un geste tendre:

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je suis vraiment chanceuse de t'avoir.

-Et moi donc!  
Elle m'embrassa alors tendrement et je profitais pleinement de cet instant avant qu'elle ne doive sortir. Elle avait le don de m'apaiser et jamais je ne la remercierais assez pour cela...

POV Clarke

Je rentrais suite à l'interview et m'écrasais, épuisée, sur le sofa. Je ne l'avais pas montrer à Lexa mais j'étais vraiment inquiète. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que cette histoire prendrait de telles proportions. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la relation patron/employé ou à cause du fait que nous soyons deux femmes mais comment imaginer un tel bouleversement que celui que nous vivions. J'étais vraiment triste de plus de voir que Lexa ne pourrait plus avoir l'intimité qu'elle appréciait tant. Je n'avais qu'un souhait, que ces maudits paparazzis lui fichent la paix et que rien ne soit dévoilé de son passé. Cela ne peut être rendu public, ça ternirait à coup sûr son image. Les gens ont tendance à juger ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ou plutôt ce qu'ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre avec véhémence.

C'est en fin d'après-midi, ayant mis de côté mes questionnements, que j'eus la visite O combien insoupçonnée de ma mère. Je naviguais sur internet à la recherche d'un emploi dans l'art quand elle a toqué à ma porte, la mine sévère. Il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas encore averti du couple que je formais avec ma patronne et avec le buzz qu'il y a eu, elle avait sans doute compris que c'était de moi dont il était question, surtout que j'avais démissionné ensuite. Je me demandais juste pourquoi elle n'était pas venue plus tôt pour me remonter les bretelles.

Face à elle et ce regard qu'elle portait sur moi, je me revoyais petite après avoir fait une bêtise, attendant la réprimande et la punition en découlant. Sauf que je n'étais plus petite et que je n'avais pas commis de bêtise..bien au contraire, j'avais sauvé celle qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

Je laissais donc entrer ma mère et l'invitais à s'asseoir dans le salon. A peine assise et avant que je ne puisse lui proposer quelque chose à boire, elle commença:

-Alors comme ça, tu es en couple avec ta patronne...ou plutôt ex-patronne.

-Euh oui..je..

-Ce n'était pas une question Clarke ! Comment..comment as-tu pu..? _elle me coupa presque sèchement._

Je déglutis difficilement avant de me reprendre. Je tenais à mon couple et je n'accepterais pas qu'il soit ainsi méprisé, par ma mère comme par quiconque. J'affirmais alors d'une voix forte :

-Je suis vraiment amoureuse de Lexa, maman. Et elle m'aime en retour. Elle m'a vue moi, parmi d'autres, elle m'a vue et m'a élevée vers le mieux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis avec elle. Je l'aime maman alors oui je sais que c'est ma patronne, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi. Maintenant je ne suis plus son employée et je compte bien vivre pleinement notre relation avec ton accord ou non!

Je vis un regard surpris naître chez ma mère avant qu'elle ne souffle :

-Toujours têtue à ce que je vois.

Elle sourit légèrement avant d'ajouter, m'empêchant de continuer mon éloge de l'idylle que je vivais :

-Si tu m'avais laissée terminer ma phrase..Comment as-tu pu ne pas me le dire Clarke ? Non mais quand même, tu es en couple avec la grande patronne du magazine le plus célèbre de la ville, qui est en plus une vraie mannequin, et tu m'as caché ça? Je suis déçue Clarke...  
Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, mon visage est passé par toutes les expressions possibles et imaginables. Je bégayais alors :

-Que..quoi..comment de..

-Si tu pouvais t'exprimer correctement jeune fille, _affirma-t-elle sérieusement avant de me faire un clin d'oeil_. Non mais je t'ai laissé plusieurs jours quand même pour me l'annoncer et rien...

-C'est que...

C'est que je ne voulais pas que tu la rencontres dans la période où elle était mal...que tu la rencontres tout court en fait. Ma mère a l'art de s'immiscer dans la vie des gens et de poser des questions..comment dire...gênantes. Avant que je ne puisse trouver une excuse bidon, elle ajouta alors :

-Quand est-ce que je rencontres ma future bru ?

Je manquais m'étouffer avec ma salive tandis qu'elle me regardait sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que je disais! Je ne remarquais pas l'étincelle de malice présent dans son regard tellement sa réplique m'avait laissé stupéfaite. Je m'exclamais alors :

-Maman! C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu la rencontres !

-Oh, allez, tu me connais, je ne vais pas lui faire peur, je veux juste apprendre à connaître la fille qui partage ta vie !

-Ne pas lui faire peur j'ai des doutes.. _je murmurais pour moi-même avant de reprendre d'une voix forte_. Oui je te promets que tu vas la rencontrer mais tu sais, ça s'organise et son emploi du temps est chargé, mais je vais lui en parler !

Avec un peu de chance, elle sera prise tous les soirs de ce mois-ci..et même du prochain...C'est toujours beau de rêver. Je levais alors les yeux au ciel. J'étais tout de même heureuse. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle réaction. Ma mère a toujours accepté mon homosexualité mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle saute limite au plafond en apprenant que je sortais avec ma patronne. Je souris néanmoins et soufflais :

-Merci maman

-De quoi ? D'accepter que tu sortes avec la grande célébrité du moment ? Tu rigoles !

Elle explosa alors de rire avant de reprendre sérieusement :

-Bon, tant que tu es heureuse Clarke, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Lexa semble être une fille bien, la tête sur les épaules malgré tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, et travailleuse vu l'empire qu'elle a bâti. Et si elle a tout remis en jeu pour toi, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment tenir à toi alors je ne peux qu'être heureuse pour toi ma puce.

Je souris encore plus avant de me lever et la prendre dans mes bras, soufflant à son oreille :

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

-C'est moi qui en ai.

On resta un long moment ainsi avant qu'elle ne me repousse et s'exclame :

-Bon, tu ne vas quand même pas rester sans rien faire ! Ça t'intéresse toujours pas un p'tit job à l'hôpital ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel..ma mère resterait toujours ma mère..

POV Lexa

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'interview et j'avais parlé de Clarke à mes parents comme elle l'avait fait de son côté avec la sienne. Le fait que notre relation ne soit plus un secret pour personne me soulageait comme il m'inquiétait. Ma mère était surprotectrice et j'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse subir un vrai interrogatoire à ma petite-amie et Costia... Et bien ma soeur resterait sans doute fidèle à elle-même. Je sentais venir le déballage de dossiers me concernant, mais ça détendrait toujours l'atmosphère si ma mère ne se décidait pas à lâcher un sourire. Je n'étais confiante qu'à propos de mon père. J'étais sûre qu'il adorerait Clarke. Il était si doux et gentil, rayonnant de joie comme l'est ma blonde. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille.

J'avais aussi appris que j'allais rencontrer la maman de Clarke et cela m'inquiétait fortement, surtout que j'avais déjà entendu quelques anecdotes la concernant de la part des amies de sa fille. Raven m'avait souhaitée bonne chance et Octavia m'avait offert un sourire mi-crispé mi-désolé d'avance. Les deux avaient ensuite éclaté de rire devant ma tête sans doute effrayée et Clarke les avait engueulée sans grande conviction. Je m'attendais donc au pire, surtout que le repas prévu approchait. On avait prévu de s'accorder un week-end amis et famille. Le vendredi soir, je dînais chez elle avec sa mère et ses deux meilleures amies et le lendemain midi c'était chez mes parents que l'on allait. Le soir, Anya, ma cousine et confidente nous accueillait pour la soirée et enfin, le dimanche, on s'accorderait une journée tranquille juste pour nous deux.

En attendant, je travaillais seule dans mon bureau. La compagnie de Clarke me manquait mais elle m'avait promis qu'on continuerait de collaborer ensemble pour l'esthétique du magazine. Mais ce soir, je devais vraiment rattraper le retard que j'avais accumulé avec toutes ces histoires.

Perdue dans mes papiers, j'entendis alors frapper à ma porte et vis ma sœur se poser devant moi, la mine sévère. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne venait plus les soirs et en plus, jamais avec un tel air. Je demandais donc :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-J'ai réussi à faire parler une employée et je sais qui est le coupable. Il a avoué avoir écrit le message avant de le faire passer dans sa page et a démissionné. Le truc, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'il a agi par méchanceté mais plutôt pour agrandir ta réputation.

-Me dis pas que tu défends celui qui a fait ça ? C'est qui déjà ?

-Je ne dis pas que je le défends mais j'ai pas mal discuté avec lui. Il est homosexuel et voulait que l'icône que tu représentes pour lui soit affichée pour tout le monde. Il se disait que si c'était accepté pour toi ça le serait pour lui.

Je posais mes mains sur mes tempes, soufflant longuement. Pourquoi notre société n'évoluerait-elle jamais ? Avec tous les problèmes que notre monde connaît, une bonne partie des gens et des politiques débattent toujours sur ce sujet. Certes l'homosexualité n'est plus tabou mais c'est devenu, au contraire, sujet de nombreux débats et cible de beaucoup de méprise ou de pitié. Même si je comprenais mieux la manœuvre de l'homme ayant fait passer le message, cela restait une infraction que je ne pouvais pas tolérer. Même s'il n'imaginait pas les conséquences de son geste, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils y en avaient et pas qu'un peu. Je savais que dorénavant, toute ma vie allait être analysée et même s'il était peu probable qu'on me retrouve avant mes 8 ans, cela restait une possibilité que je redoutais.

-Bien, je ne dévoilerais pas son nom aux journaux si c'est ce qui t'effraie. Il a démissionné c'est tout ce qui compte. Au moins,ça met une croix sur cette affaire. Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à faire face aux conséquences.

-Personne ne trouvera jamais ton passé. Pour bien des papiers, tu n'existes que du moment où tu es arrivée dans ma famille. Tout ce qui est présent est le nom de ta génitrice et son travail. Rien de plus. Tu n'as rien à redouter de plus.

-Mais si ça venait à se savoir hein ? Je perdrais tout. Mon image serait bafouée et ma vie ici détruite. Alors si, j'ai tout de même beaucoup à redouter. Il ne me reste qu'à prier que les paparazzis se lassent, _je soufflais, défaitiste._

-Ça ira...en attendant le jour J approche. J'ai hâte d'être au déjeuner. J'ai tellement de photos hilarantes de toi Lex !  
-Je t'interdis de faire ça Cos, tu m'as bien comprise? _je m'exclamais alors._

-Oh et de quel droit tu m'interdis de partager des photos présentes avec ton consentement dans l'album familial?

-Je..je..je te déteste !

-Mais non tu m'adores ! Bon allez je te laisse bosser. Je ne voudrais pas que tu annules le repas à cause de retard dans le boulot. Bisous soeurette.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, elle s'éclipsa de mon bureau à vive allure, un grand sourire sur le visage. Oui, y'a pas à dire, elle ne changera jamais...

 **Voili, voilou. Verdict ? Je sais il n'était pas très long mais je réserve un gros chap pour le prochain avec le week end famille, rencontre et tout et tout. Chapitre joyeux avant que de nouveau des catas ne reviennent mais ya le temps avant ça^^ J'espère que ce chap vous aura tout de même plu, on apprend les motivations du traître. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité puis cette idée me semblait la plus crédible étant donné que le message n'est pas méchant ou homophobe bien au contraire. Voilà, merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours malgré mes absences enchaînées. Sachez que malgré mes retards, j'irais toujours au bout de chacune de mes ff, foi de moi^^**

 **Place maintenant aux réponses des reviews :**

 **Dragoncila : Et oui, le clexa a survécu, je suis pas du genre à créer un couple, le détruire, le recréer...Merci de ta review^^**

 **L. Kim : Euh la photocopieuse peut etre pas xD Mais déjà sur le bureau c'était pas mal ;) Merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chap t'aura plu^^**

 **GwenLexaTrikru : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chap t'aura plu. J'ai de forts doutes sur celui-là mais je compte bien me rattraper sur le prochain avec toutes les rencontres et tout^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Jessie943:Je suis contente que ma ff ne soit pas que lu en France alors^^ Ahah non pas fantasme...bon un peu...fallait que je le place quoi xD Non c'est pas du tout mon genre de former un couple et de le faire rompre. Je fais pas ça. Pour moi un couple ça reste uni malgré les problèmes et si ça rompt c'est pas pour se remettre ensemble quelques temps après mais chacun sa vision du couple^^ Mais en tout cas yaura pas avec moi, pas de grosses ruptures, jamais^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas de ta review en espérant que ce chap ne t'ai pas déçu. A bientôt^^**

 **isis7981 : Ahah Lexa ne massacrera pas l'employé..mais yaura sans doute une bonne discussion xD Ahah merci, j'aime bien écrire de temps en temps des ptits lemons^^ Jespère que ce chap t'a plu, à bientôt^^**

 **Cinevorous : Oui, ça va faire drôle à Clarke de bosser ailleurs, mais ça c'est pour plus tard^^ Mais ouais, y'avait pas d'autres choix, trop de tensions seraient nées, de jalousie et tout:/ Nope...tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu...Merci de ta review et à bientôt j'espère^^**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup^^ Contente que ta ff te plaise toujours et j'espère vraiment ne jamais te décevoir^^ A bientôt:)**

 **jonath. Lol : Non, tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu^^ On a plus d'idée sur la motivation de celui qui a fait passer le mot, et les rencontres seront dans le prochain chap:) Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Loulouche : Une nouvelle fois, merci beaucoup. J'essaie vraiment de toujours m'améliorer alors merci à toi de prendre le temps de m'écrire de telles reviews. Je suis désolée pour la moins bonne qualité de ce chapitre, je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'inspiration pour écrire ce passage, mais je ne voulais pas que ça bloque la suite donc j'ai publié sans grande conviction mais voilà. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant. Encore merci et à bientôt^^**

 **Artemis972 : Merci beaucoup. Oui beaucoup de choses s'annoncent. Déjà du bonheur oui dès le chapitre prochain, on aura les rencontres et tout^^ Ensuite, reconversion de Clarke et comme tu le dis, Lexa devra faire face aux conséquences et affronter ses vieux démons mais n y est pas encore^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Ansolo : Je suis aussi in love du clexa de cette ff ** Fallait que je place le lemon dans le bureau, obligatoirement, c'était forcé xD Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Clexa9223 : Merci beaucoup et oui, ça aura renforcé leur relation et non la détruire^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Cha1707 : Merci chaaaaaaa de toutes ces reviews trop cute :3**

 **Mat Dennings : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu avec ce chapitre. Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs dû à cette longue absence et que je ne vous aurais pas trop déçu avec ce chapitre. Je ferais tout pour me rattraper avec le prochain qui sera long et tout^^ Voili voilou à bientôt kiss^^**


End file.
